


Mission to Lahsbane

by Winter22



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter22/pseuds/Winter22
Summary: Poe Dameron, the Resistance's best pilot, teams up with Shayavi Pewcha, a Pantoran female mechanic that has recently joined the Resistance. They form an interesting (and eventually romantic) relationship, while on a mission assigned by General Organa to the Planet of Lahsbane. Fluff and sexy times ensue. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Poe smashed his helmet against the wall of the hangar. His fist was balled up inside, so he didn't feel the shock wave of brick slamming against aluminum the first time, but he felt it the second time, and _definitely_ the third time. 

In frustration, he stared down at his hand as he flexed his fingers inside his gloves. He felt pain travel up his arm to his shoulder, which was already throbbing from the beating he'd taken during the mission. In fact, all he felt was pain anymore. Pain. Disappointment. Anger. Frustration. Rinse and repeat. Just another day in the Resistance. 

Around him, the rest of his squadron filed out from the briefing room. Some gave him encouraging, supportive pats on the shoulder. Others avoided him all together. Poe didn't blame them. After a failed mission like this, they knew it was wise to stay away. 

Reluctantly, he swallowed the pain and the regret of the mission and headed off towards the hunk of smoking metal that was his X-wing. More regret swept over him when he took in the damage he'd sustained. He loved his ship more than most did, and was - much to the General's chagrin - emotionally attached to the thing. He owed it more tender loving care than he showed it, which brought a guilty smile to his face. 

_One day, I'll learn,_ Poe thought _._

Until then, he would make a mental list of what he needed the mechanics to work on and would to call it quits for the day. 

With his helmet cradled against his hip, Poe's next task was to go in search of BB-8. His faithful droid was likely already reporting the long log of infractions against his ship to the hangar's resident Utility Droid. As such, he started off in that direction, but was stopped by an unfamiliar voice behind him. 

  


* * *

  


Shayavi had to see who dented up the X-wing that was just brought into the hangar. She _had_ to. She may have been new to the Resistance efforts, but she wasn't new to repairing starfighters. This one had more dents, scrapes, and leakage coming from it than any other of its kind that she could remember as a mechanic. It looked beyond repair in some parts, but she could handle it. It's why she was called up personally by General Organa herself. But after a first glance, Shayavi had to hand it to the pilot; whoever flew that thing had some real guts. 

Taking a spot near the briefing room, Shay waited as the pilots finished reporting to the General. She stood silently, leaning against the wall with one leg bent at the knee and the foot of her boot pressed against the wall. She eyed each of the pilots as they passed by, wondering which one of them was the ballsy pilot of the dented X-wing. None of them noticed her, of course; they were withdrawn and tired, which wasn't a surprise. The loss of the mission was visible in their downcast eyes. Shayavi had heard over the comms how the mission went. It was disheartening to hear, and she sympathized with each of the defeated-looking pilots as they wandered off to whatever the rest of their night held for them. 

A commotion came from down the long line of parked ships, causing Shay to stand at attention. The sound was a rapid banging against the wall, not too far from where she stood. She trotted off towards the source of the sound, but just as quickly as it started - it stopped. She halted when the sound did, waiting to hear if there would be more. 

Although nothing but silence followed, her natural curiosity was now officially peaked. She started walking again, her mind filling with possibilities. If someone was destroying equipment out of frustration, it was part of her responsibility to end the harm being done, but if it wasn't-- 

She stopped in her tracks when she came around the landing gear of a nearby ship, finding herself staring at the back of the pilot of the battered X-wing. He was holding his helmet in one hand, flexing his opposite hand and groaning softly as he stared down at it. He was still a ways away, but Shayavi knew she found the source of both the commotion _and_ the dented ship. 

She watched as the pilot looked up at the ship for a moment, then headed away and off towards the opposite side of the hanger. 

_Oh no you don't_ , Shayavi thought with a smirk. 

She trotted after him, and when she was finally within earshot, she called to him with the first thing that came to mind. 

"Hey Troublemaker! Got a sec?" 

  


* * *

  


Poe turned on his heel so fast he felt pain in his shoulder all over again. He winced as it ran the length of his neck to the base of his head. One of his hands went instinctively to the source of the pain while his eyes adjusted to the source of the mocking voice. "Excuse me?" he asked, rubbing the kink in his neck. 

"You heard me." Shayavi smiled, her fists resting on her hips as she took in the sight of the pilot. "You the owner of that?" She gave a half-nod back towards the ship. 

Poe hesitated. Not only was the woman who called him _Troublemaker_ now asking him about his ship, but she was not human. Not really, anyway. She was Pantoran, by a quick look of things: blue skin, golden eyes, violet hair. And she was beautiful. No, she was _stunning_. 

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey - you still with me? You're not in shock or something, are you?" 

He leaned his head back from her fingers and frowned. "No?! Why? Wait - did you call me _Troublemaker?_ " 

"Yes." She blinked, and her gold eyes centered on him. "That's not your name?" 

Poe sighed and turned away from her. "Look, I'm too tired for this right now. I lost a lot of men tonight and I just want left alone..." 

"...Okay, okay, I came on too strong. I get it" Shayavi replied, still following him. "But at least tell me how you did it." 

Not wanting to be completely rude, Poe looked over his shoulder at her as he kept walking. "Did what?" 

"Banged your ship up like that. You must be damn talented to put it through all that torture and still be able to bring it back in for repairs." 

This brought Poe to a stop. He turned and studied the Pantoran woman from beneath his brow, trying to hold back his growing sense of pride. "You're _complimenting_ me?" He studied her more closely this time, taking in her full image. She wore a tan colored boilersuit, a tool belt, and....was that a _blaster_? 

"Of course I am. What else would I be doing?" She folded her arms over her chest. "To be honest, your X-wing is the first ship that might actually provide a challenge for me, which is exactly what I've been craving." 

Poe saw the smirk that appeared on her face following this and realized she meant no harm. He shook his head and looked down, feeling suddenly bashful. "Well that's, uh...that's a nice change." He lifted his gaze to her once more and leaned in. "Normally I'm getting the second degree from the General for it" he uttered. 

The Pantoran woman laughed, and the sound of it lifted a bit of the heaviness in Poe's weary heart. 

" _As you should._ " She patted him on the shoulder with a healthy smile. "Can't say I blame the General one bit." 

With this small joke, Poe let the last of his guard down. He extended a hand to her and smiled. "Poe Dameron." 

She clasped her hand in his and shook firmly. "Shayavi Pewcha. 'Shay' for short." 

He gave her an approving nod. "Alright, Shay." He smiled, his eyes transfixed on hers. "I, uh...I have to find my BB-8 unit--" 

"--Right, yeah, of course" Shay stuttered. Their hands parted, and she took one step back, acknowledging his need to leave. 

Poe's eyes flicked towards his X-wing. "Have fun fixing my challenge of a ship." There was a new light that danced in his dark eyes as he said this, and this detail was not lost on Shay. He gave her one final nod, then turned to leave. 

Shay waited behind, watching after him. He was, all things considered, not the type of pilot she expected to meet. She wondered if that was the odd feeling that came over in that moment. Whatever it was, she shook it off. She'd need all her wits about her if she was going to attempt to do the needed repairs to Dameron's ship. 

  


* * *

  


Tension in the Resistance over the following days waned little by little. Thoughts of the last mission faded and sights were set ahead on the next one, which would be as crucial as the last. It seemed with each passing day, missions became more and more vital. 

It was also one of the reasons why Shay had been called up to join the Resistance. General Organa had heard through the ranks that a friend's daughter was working underground for the Resistance at an outpost on Orto Plutonia. More than ever, General Organa needed special people, and she needed them in person, on-site and in the thick of battle. When General Organa called up Shayavi Pewcha, she didn't hesitate in answering that call. 

Now, Shay sat among the other mechanics at a lengthy table in the mess hall on board the Resistance transport. They talked lightly over their breakfast, discussing their latest endeavors and what they were repairing and the various challenges they faced. Much of the discussion was laced with inside-jokes that Shay wasn't keen to just yet. The small group was more than accepting of her, but she'd been there only a week. She was still getting used to everyone and everything, and found herself observing more than contributing to the conversation at hand. 

She allowed her eyes to wander across the mess hall, where various groups and ranks came and went. The pale brown colors of Resistance uniforms were intermixed with the dark orange flight suits of the pilots who sat with them. She found herself absentmindedly scanning for one particular pilot, but was interrupted by the clamor at the table. 

"Isn't that right, Shay?" 

"Hmm?" She turned her attention back to those around her. 

One of her closer friends, Catlin, sat beside her and nudged her in the arm. "We're talking about that mess of an _X_ you're stuck working on." 

"Oh! Right...right..." She brought a morsel of her breakfast to her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Quite a bucket of bolts, that one." 

"Isn't that Dameron's?" asked Wyle. He was a bright-headed ginger who'd been with the Resistance for the longest. If anyone would know, it'd be him. 

Another mechanic, a Mirialan by the name of Shili, groaned when she heard the name. "I'd rather work on _anyone's_ ship than his." 

Shay's brow furrowed curiously. "Why's that?" she asked, mouth full. 

Shili rolled her eyes. "It's like he's _trying_ to get himself killed. I think it'd be annoying to constantly fix that ship of his." 

"Shili" Cat said, glaring at her. 

"What?" Shili's blue eyes stared back at them. "He's always got something wrong with it - even on an easy mission. I'm just saying...I wouldn't want to spend my entire life fixing something I know is just going to get broken again and again." 

"To be fair, isn't that _every_ ship in the Resistance anymore?" Cat said, hoping to ease the mood. 

A few laughed at this, but Shay sat silently, taking it all in. Across the table, Wyle was staring at Shili angrily. "You shouldn't talk like that about Poe. He's the best we've got." 

Shili shrugged. "So? He's a pain in the ass." 

"He sacrifices himself over and over for us" Wyle retorted. "For _you_." It was clear that he was becoming heated; his otherwise pale skin was now flushed pink. 

Shay watched as Wyle got his tray and look leave of the table, obviously irritated more than he let on. Shili looked at the others at the table for backup, but no one spoke a word. 

"I mean, he _is_ the best we have" Shili said, trying to backtrack. 

The others seated about stared down at their trays, turning back to the food that had been ignored up until this point. Shili looked at Shay, but Shay shrugged. She wasn't sure what to say, or whether what she wanted to say would make things worse or better. She was just the mechanic of his plane. Didn't matter what else she felt on the matter. 

"Good morning, Ladies." 

Shay looked over her shoulder as the others at the table stood at attention. She wasted no time in doing the same, turning to face General Organa as she came forward to address them. 

"At ease" she said, waving a hand at them. "I'm not here to order you around, I promise." She smiled kindly, but her eyes centered on Shay. "May I have a word with you, Pewcha?" Her glanced at the others. "In private?" 

"Of course, General." Shay left her tray and the others at the table as General Organa led her towards a private office near the entrance to the mess hall. Once they were inside, Shay had to ask, "Is this something I should be worried about? Or..." 

The General looked amused. "Not whatsoever." She straightened her spine and studied Shay with pride. "Did I ever tell you about the time your father and I met? During the days of the Empire?" 

Shay shook her head. "I've not had the privilege of that story yet, no." She felt butterflies somewhere in her stomach. Having General Organa speak privately with you was one thing, but having her mention the 'days of the Empire' with you in private was a whole other, and Shay felt suddenly young and green in her presence. 

Leia looked down at her hands with a smile, remembering a time in her past that brought a tiny smile to her aged face. "Your father was a handful, if I remember correctly - my mind is all over the place these days, what with everything going on." She gestured out the window to the deep space beyond. 

Shay nodded, fully understanding, but smiling nonetheless. 

"I always had to keep an eye on him. It helped that he was Pantoran, because at least I could pick him out of a crowd when I was lecturing the pilots" Leia added. "He was one of my most dependable, and one of the more interesting due to his method of execution. " She gave Shay a sideways glance that spoke of more than she was telling, the smartness of her demeanor showing itself fully in her wily smile. 

"Sounds like my father" Shay replied with a laugh. "It's a relief to know he had you guiding him; to rein that energy in, I mean." 

Leia pointed a finger at her and nodded. "That's exactly why I'm talking to you right now, and I'm glad you understand what I'm getting at." 

Shay frowned. "I do?" Leia eyed her again, and Shay quickly changed her tune. "Yes - I do." 

"You do" Leia repeated. "Because you've been assigned Dameron's ship and there's no greater challenge than that. He is, by all accounts, exactly like your father - and I need _you_ to accompany him on this next mission." 

Shay's breath was caught momentarily. "You want me to what?" 

"Dameron needs monitoring, and his ship all but needs a personal escort at this point" Leia said with some distaste. 

Shay couldn't disagree. She'd been working on the ship and saw how he treated it, so the General knew what she was up against. Still, the thought of being a Resistance pilot's private mechanic on a real mission... 

_Kind of bad ass, not gonna lie,_ she thought with some pleasure. 

"That's where you come in" Leia continued. "Dameron's ship log shows you've already repaired 85% of the damage sustained from his last mission." She looked at Shay proudly. "That's rather impressive." 

With downcast eyes, Shay modestly accepted the compliment. "Thank you, General." 

"Knowing how upset he was after the last mission, I suspect he'll be going twice as hard in the next one, so he's going to need some repairs along the way." Leia shook her head, already exhausted with the thought of it all. 

Shay hesitated. "But...General Organa...I've only been here a week, and I've only worked on his X-wing for a few days." 

"So?" Her brown eyes centered on her. "Did you miss the part about you repairing 85% of his ship already?" 

Shay blinked, surprised by her quick tongue. "No...I just--" 

"I wouldn't have asked you if I don't think you're capable." Leia, realizing she'd become more _General_ than she liked, took a step forward. She cupped Shay's face tenderly, her voice lowering. "I can't afford to lose anymore of the good ones than I already have. I don't make these decisions lightly, my dear." 

It was as motherly of a gesture as any, and Shay was both honored and humbled. Both women shared a smile, and then a hug, before parting. As Shay went to leave, she turned and looked back at General Organa once more. "I won't let you down, General." 

Leia smiled. "I know you won't, hun." She bowed her head to her. "May the Force be with you." 

Shay bowed her head as well. "May the Force be with you." 

  


* * *

  



	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door to his sleeping bunker woke Poe the next morning. He felt himself being pulled from his deep slumber, the knocking on the door becoming harsher with every passing second. 

“Alright, alright, I’m up!” he groaned. 

The knocking stopped, much to Poe’s relief. He rolled onto his back, eyes still closed as he struggled against the desire to return to sleep rather than report to his morning briefing. As much as his body argued with him, he was too committed to allow himself to sleep any longer. 

When he shuffled from his bed, he noticed a holoboard had been slipped beneath the door to his room. The bright blue and red reflections of the screen flickered as headlines scrolled across the handheld device. Poe scooped up the screen, scratching at the short beard covering his face as he read through the headlines. One particular phrase, out of all the others, caught his attention: _General Organa to declare latest Resistance mission later this morning. All members on board must attend the announcement: scheduled for 1100 hours. Black Squadron required to report to General Organa following the announcement._

Poe was suddenly awake. The excitement of a new mission that filled his body was returning, knowing his squadron would be the ones to take on this next assignment. He’d visit the General as soon as he readied himself to find out what awaited them. If he was manning the mission, he’d need to know everything before the rest of the Resistance did. 

After grabbing a quick shower and a much-needed shave, Poe donned his Officer uniform and scavenged for a bite to eat. The sleeping quarters on board the transport weren’t much, but they were comfortable and never without a source of energy. Poe grabbed an energy capsule - his ‘food’ of choice - and downed it with water. No frills. No mess. Just the way he liked it. 

"Alright, BB-8" he announced, walking towards his powered-down droid. "You're next. If I can't sleep - neither can you." He bent to one knee in front of the unit and flipped a few switches. In seconds, the droid powered to life, its fuel cells fully charged. 

Poe smiled down at the photorecptor eye of his friend and patted it's domed head. "Ready for another mission, buddy?" 

A series of happy beeps and a spin of his spherical body gave Poe all the confirmation he needed. He chuckled, happy to have BB-8's support. 

"Alright then, let's get going. Gotta swing by the General's office first, then maybe hit the hangar and see how the plane's coming. Sound alright?" 

He listened as BB-8 chirped a reply, pausing only to grab one final item before leaving: the chain he wore every day, the chain that held his mother’s wedding ring. Poe wrapped the silver chain around his neck and tucked it safely beneath his undershirt, feeling for the metal ring beneath the fabric. He did the same thing every morning, when time afforded him to do so, and took that moment for himself to remember the promise he made his mother. 

With a wave of his hand, Poe motioned for BB-8 to follow, and together they headed to speak to General Organa. He figured he would have the most luck finding her in the main briefing room near the transport's cockpit. There, he could speak to her in private about whatever the mission was that awaited him. 

But something that had been in the back of his mind was bugging him; _had_ been bugging him since a few days prior. He hadn’t been back to check on his ship, nor had he been back to speak to the woman — what was her name? The Pantoran... _Shay._ Right _. Shay, for short_ she’d said. 

Poe smiled, remembering the way she’d told him that, as if they would speak again. He supposed they would, of course. He _hoped_ they would. 

"Change of plans, BB-8" he told the droid, who followed close by. "Hangar first. _Then_ the General." 

BB-8 seemed happy no matter what Poe's choice. He gladly tagged along, always a few rolling strides ahead of Poe. He led them towards the hangar, passing several other pilots and lieutenants on their way. 

Once the pair arrived at the hangar, Poe found himself surrounded by the sound of drills and wrenches, loud voices carrying over the noise of banging and clanging, along with the smell of oil and dirt and exhaust. All things considered, it was where Poe loved to be, if he couldn't be out in the vast openness of space. 

The only thing that would make Poe _happier_ was if he saw his plane back in correct working order, as well as the woman who made it that way. 

He got both his wishes. 

Walking beneath one of the S-foils, Poe’s eyes went right to the body half-visible from within the cockpit. The glass shield was fully raised, but Shayavi wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes were focused beneath her goggles at the panel in front of her, and a screwdriver was poised between her lips. Her violet hair was tied back into a loose bun held in place by a pen, and her blue skin was smudged with grease. 

Not wanting to frighten her, Poe leaned against the body of his ship and waited. He used those moments to study her, watching the way she used the screw driver on the panel, then placed it back between her lips again. Her intense concentration was only interrupted by the string of curse words that flowed from her in frustration. 

It made Poe laugh out loud in surprise. “Whoa, whoa, whoa” he said, finally making himself known. “Is that any way to talk in front of my baby?” 

Shay nearly jumped halfway out of the cockpit chair when she heard him, spitting the screwdriver out into her hand. “How long have you been there?” She slid her goggles up over her forehead. “And how much of that did you hear?” 

Poe climbed the ladder up to the cockpit, shrugging playfully. “Enough to know you curse like a bounty hunter.” 

She made a face at him. “I mentioned your ship was a challenge, right?” 

“You did.” Poe leaned forward, looking at his flight panels. “What’s the issue in here?” 

“No issue, actually.” She replaced a small protective panel over one of the instrument dials and began to tighten the screws. "In fact - everything should be running much smoother now. I upgraded your launchers and _both_ communication antenna receivers, so no more shoddy interception with on-ground comms." 

Poe frowned. "Hey, I was using that as an excuse to--" 

"--not listen to direct orders? Yeah, I know." She hopped from the cockpit onto one of the wings. "We wouldn't want the Resistance's best pilot disobeying orders, now would we?" 

From the ground, BB-8 made a slow _whoooooh_ sound, to which Poe promptly glared at him. 

"Who told you that, anyway?" Poe inquired, his tone curious. "I mean....not that it matters or anything..." 

His eagerness was borderline adorable. Shay eyed him playfully. "Well, to be honest...since I've been here, that's all I hear." 

"Is that so?" Poe leaned an arm against the S-foil above him, liking what he was hearing. 

Shay decided to play it up even more. "You should hear it! _Dameron_ this, _Dameron_ that. Seems you're the guy who can do it all." 

Poe raised a dark eyebrow and smirked. "What if I could confirm that?" 

Their eyes met, and something unspoken passed between them. In that moment, Shay took notice of how dark and soulful Poe's eyes were. They were large, expressive, and.... _sad_. Poe may have been acting brazen towards her, but Shay saw something deeper in his eyes, something that was hiding beyond their deep espresso color. She noticed his eye lashes, so long and dark, seemed to make his eyes even rounder. Shay's stomach fluttered, which caught her more off guard than she realized. She looked down at the ground to avoid his handsome stare, and that's when she noticed the orange and white droid waiting attentively nearby. 

"Well! What's this?" Shay hopped the rest of the way to the ground, leaving Poe on the wing. "Hello there" she said to BB-8 as she knelt before him. "And just who might you be?" 

Poe's brain was still on a 30 second delay. He'd lost himself in the sunset gold of Shay's eyes, trying to understand what it was he felt stirring within him. It was if a stun gun had hit him. Shay was smart. Quick. A challenge. He liked challenges. He liked the way she leveled with him. And her smile.... _her smile_.... 

"Is he yours?" Shay called up to him. 

Poe forced himself out of his own emotions and jumped to the ground. He stood beside her and BB-8, noticing immediately the kind way she was looking at the droid. "He is." He stared at the droid proudly. "Though it’s not so much ownership as it is a friendship, eh, bud? Best friends forever?" 

BB-8 rocked on his round body, showing enthusiastic agreement to Poe's words. This nearly melted Shay's heart seeing it, and she laughed. 

"Wow, you must be special then" she told BB-8. " _And_ you're kinda cute, too." With this, she made a pointed effort to eye Poe as she stood. "You and your friend are quite the pair." 

From the ground, BB-8 looked from Shay to Poe, then back to Shay again. He made another low humming sound, and Poe had to restrain himself from showing the smile that threatened to break across his face. His little droid was telling him the 'new girl' was very kind and very pretty, but Poe already knew all of this. He licked his bottom lip and bit it, disguising his amusement. 

"You mean you haven't heard that already from the others?" Poe taunted. In all actuality, he was a little surprised. "Surely that was mentioned somewhere in between the talk of how awesome a pilot I am and all." 

"You mean _Resistance's best pilot_ " Shay corrected him, and began to walk towards her tool cart. "No one mentioned anything about 'awesome'..." 

"Right, that's what I meant." Poe followed, watching as she placed all the tools from her belt into the cart. He felt like she was wrapping her work up and was about to leave, but he wasn't done talking with her. He didn't _want_ to be done talking to her. He wanted to know more about when she came on with the Resistance, how long she'd been a mechanic, if she knew how to fly, if she wanted to fly with _him._ "So, Shayavi..." 

"Shay for short" she answered, humor in her eyes. 

Poe laughed. "Right. I remember." 

"Good." 

"Now that my ship is fixed..." 

Shay cocked her head and waited, wiping her greasy hands on a spare rag. What she was waiting for, she wasn't sure. It seemed like Poe wanted to ask her something, or tell her something, but quick-witted man in front of her seemed to have a sudden loss for words. 

"It is fixed, right?" he asked, hands going to his hips. 

"Yes." She grinned. "100% ready for you to screw it up again." 

BB-8 whistled, obviously keen to Shay's joking. She looked at the droid and winked. 

"Which, come to think of it - have you heard about the next mission yet?" She was curious if the General had told Poe about the mission personally, the way she'd spoken to her about it. By the look on Poe's face, that didn't seem to be the case. 

"No, that's where I was heading when I decided to come see--" He stopped before the words made it out of his mouth. "--see my ship." He leaned in closer. "What do you know? What's it about?" 

Shay wasn't sure she should leak the news before the General had time to speak about it. She also wasn't entirely sure Poe - or his droid - would appreciate someone inexperienced and new to the Resistance tagging along with them. So...she held off. 

"I think we'd better wait for the General" she answered, watching disappointment spread across his face. 

Lucky for the both of them, a voice interrupted them - heard through the loudspeaker comms that echoed across the hangar. 

_"All Resistance members on board are asked to report to the Briefing Room 001 at this time. I repeat: a_ _ll Resistance members on board are asked to report to the Briefing Room 001 at this time."_

The bodies who were around the hangar began to halt what they were doing. Poe and Shay looked at one another. 

"Guess I'm about to find out anyway" he said to her with a shrug. 

BB-8 rolled past them and towards the hall and Poe didn't hesitate to follow. "You coming?" he called back to Shay. 

"Right after you, Troublemaker" she said, dropping the last of her tools in the cart. She took off at a trot, making sure to catch up to her two newfound friends. 

  


* * *

  


It was packed inside the briefing room, as Shay figured it would be. She'd only been to two other of these kinds of all-hands briefings, and it was hard to even find standing room. 

She managed to squeeze in to a back standing row on the top level, but it offered a good view of everyone else seated down below her. A large, circular-shaped hologram projector was the focal point of the room...aside from General Organa herself, of course. Shay was pleased to see the General was all smiles as she waited for the remaining few attendants to trickle in. 

Poe stood not far from General Organa. His arms were crossed over his chest, legs spread in an attentive stance. It occurred to Shay that Poe actually wasn't dressed in his flight suit. Somehow, she'd completely missed the fact that he was dressed down, if that's what you could call it, in his olive-colored Officer jacket and dark brown pants. The whole time they'd been flirting with one another in the hangar, she never took notice of what he'd actually been wearing. 

_Were we flirting?_ she asked herself. _Or is he just that friendly with everyone? Everyone seems to adore him. He's General Organa's favorite. Surely he's just this open with everyone..._

She wasn't so sure. There was something there between them. She _felt it_. If her past relationships were any help - and they weren't - she could swear they were flirting. 

"Hey, there you are!" Catlin whispered, squeezing past a few others so she could stand next to Shay. "Where have you been all morning?" 

Shay rolled her eyes. "Guess." 

Cat gave a slow nod. "Still fixing it?" 

" _Just_ finished." 

"Ahhh." 

Shay smiled at her friend, then slowly chanced another glance in Poe's direction. Much to her surprise, he was looking right at her. Her heart caught in her chest. 

Poe gave her a tiny nod, then looked back to General Organa, who began to speak to the group around her. 

_Good galaxies, he's handsome_ , Shay thought with an exhale. She looked to see if Cat had noticed anything, but her friend's eyes were locked on Leia. 

As the briefing began, the General brought everyone up to speed on what Shay already knew: Black Squadron was to report to Lahsbane and coordinate with someone of great interest to General Organa. An exchange of information would occur there in regards to the latest plan the First Order was devising against colonies in the mid-rim near Lahsbane. 

A map of the planet Lahsbane hovered above the holoprojector, giving everyone in the room a view of the landing base and location of dispatch once on the planet. Shay payed close attention, as she'd never been to Lahsbane. She didn't want to be any more of a burden than she already feared she would be. She also wondered if she was the only mechanic being deployed along with Black Squadron. 

"As of now" General Organa announce, "I have assigned a special ops mechanic to accompany Black Squadron to Lahsbane, and all points beyond wherever this mission leads them. That assignment has been given to Shayavi Pewcha of Pantora, who has recently joined the Resistance and has shown great promise." 

Catlin's eyes widened when she looked at Shay. " _You're going with them?"_ she whispered in shock. 

Shay kept her gaze locked on General Organa, who was smiling at her from her position on the floor. 

"Lahsbane is known to have a fine, powdery dust within its atmosphere that wreaks havoc on a starfighter's engine. I suspect Pewcha may become Black Squadron's most valuable player, in time." With this, she looked pointedly at Poe. "Ensure you don't lose her somewhere along the way, Dameron." 

Leia's instruction came paired with a smirk, which Poe reciprocated. 

As Leia continued speaking, it was Poe whose eyes now looked for Shay. Their gazes locked, and...ever so slightly...he shook his head at her. His smirk was seconds from making itself known, but he stayed restrained. 

Shay saw that smirk in his eyes, even from a level above him. She flicked one eyebrow acknowledging him, then looked back at Leia. _This mission is going to be trouble,_ she thought. He knew why she'd held back from telling him anything in the hangar now, and Shay was sure she'd never hear the end of it. 

_At least he doesn't look totally disappointed he has to have a mechanic bothering him the whole trip_ , she thought with some relief. 

For the remainder of the briefing, neither Poe nor Shayavi looked at one another. The details of the mission were laid out in full, and both banked their respective roles in the mission within their minds. They were to leave the following morning at 0600 hours. Shay was thankful for that much: she'd need to load up her equipment and whatever personal items she'd need for the mission. 

Leia raised her hands to those seated and standing around her. "That is all for now. You're excused. May the Force be with you all." 

With this, bodies began filing out of the room. Cat was already talking a mile a minute now that she was able to, but Shay was paying attention to the floor below. Leia was already speaking closely with the members of Poe's squadron, their eyes and ears giving her their full attention. She wondered what was being said, and what details had been strategically left out. She wondered what awaited them. She worried about what awaited her. 

But somewhere in her stomach - in the same spot where she felt her stomach flutter back in the hangar - she felt like this mission was going to be the beginning of something much bigger for her. Much, _much_ bigger. 

  


* * *

  



	3. Chapter 3

Shayavi stood over a mess of clothes, equipment, and supplies she'd spread out over the floor, staring in frustration. She still wasn't sure what she needed to bring with her, and every time she packed and unpacked her stuff, she realized she'd forgotten something. She would then add a few more items to the mix, which quickly became way too many things and thus, forced her to rethink the entire lot all over again. 

"Screw it" she uttered. She threw her original items back into the two duffel bags she'd brought with her when she came on with the Resistance and left it at that. One bag for tools and equipment she'd need for the job at hand, the other full of personal items. Whatever was in there, that's what she was taking. No more double-guessing. 

She sat on the floor, her back against her bed with her legs outstretched, feeling the weariness of the day finally catching up to her. Tipping her head back to rest against the bed, she closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful silence around her. All day (and all night, for that matter), her ears were subject to the mechanical, noisy sounds of her job. When she got the chance to finally have a moment of peace, she really tried to enjoy it. This was one of those times. 

Except, even as she sat there, Shay's thoughts drifted to the mission she'd be joining in the morning. Her emotions were a mix of cautious excitement and suspense. And of course, there was Poe. 

Shay groaned and rubbed her face. _The last thing I need to think about is him. I need to think about the squadron's ships. The mission. THE MISSION, Shay. The General is trusting you to help them._

But it wasn't her skill level that caused her doubt. It was the little nod Poe gave her, and the smirk she could read in his dark eyes from across the briefing room. It was the same look he'd given her when he asked if he could confirm the fact he could 'do it all', as she'd teased him for in the hangar. 

All of it was more questions than answers, which frustrated her to no end. She hated guessing games, and she hated when men interfered with the task at hand. Shay was all too familiar with that, and she swore she wouldn't let Poe Dameron, or anyone like him, interfere with her task.....no matter _how_ handsome he was. 

Shay pushed herself to her feet, standing once more over her now-packed duffels. Action always helped distract her from her own thoughts, so she decided to head to the hangar one more time. She needed to check on the Y-wing she'd been assigned for the mission. Through all the fuss of ensuring Dameron's ship was ready for the mission, she had to remember to not neglect her own. 

Grabbing a bag in each hand, Shay went to pack her ship and give it a final once-over before she turned in for the night. 

  


* * *

  


At the same time Shay was packing her Y-wing, Temmin Wexley walked back to the pilots’ quarters with Poe and BB-8. They had both just done the same as Shay; each giving their squadron's ships a final inspection before turning in. 

"So what do you know about this mechanic that's coming with us?" Temmin asked. 

"Well, for starters - she fixed my ship in less than three days" Poe replied, eyeing Temmin knowingly. He knew is friend's expressions like the back of his hand, and seeing the jovial smile appear on Temmin's face confirmed what he already knew. 

"That's some feat. Especially for _your_ wreck of an X." 

Poe gave a guilty chuckle. "Right. That's enough proof for me, and obviously for the General as well." 

"Yeah, okay - but have you _met_ her?" Temmin asked. "Do you know what she's _like_ , personality-wise?" 

This is where Poe hesitated. Rolling next to him, BB-8 chirped a response that only Poe understood. It was the same thing he'd spoken to him in the hangar 'new girl is kind and pretty'. If only Poe could tell Temmin that. 

"She's......." Poe chose his words carefully. "Spunky." 

Temmin looked at him. "Spunky." 

_And kind and pretty_ chirped BB-8 again. 

Poe shrugged at his friend. "BB-8 likes her." 

"That's good news for you" Temmin joked. 

"True." And it was. BB-8 was Poe's most trusted confident; droid be damned. He trusted him more than most sentient beings. 

"Pantoran, too" Temmin added, continuing the conversation as they walked. "They're a calm bunch. Good to have in a mechanic." 

"Also true." 

"I always had a thing for Pantorans." 

Poe looked Temmin in surprise. "What?" 

"Pssh. Those eyes of theirs? Crazy hot. I dig the blue, too." 

A spark of jealousy ignited in Poe's chest. 

"I mean, ya know..." Temmin shrugged one shoulder. "I think they're hotter than the Twi'leks everyone gets hard for." 

Poe kept his focus on the hallway ahead, processing his friend's admittance. "Yeah, can't argue that" he replied, not knowing what else to say. It was more of a programmed response than anything. 

They arrived at their respective rooms, and Temmin gave a friendly slap on Poe's shoulder. "Sleep well, Commander. See you bright and early." 

"You too, Wexley." 

Poe watched after him as he headed a few doors down, lining his key card up to the reader on the door. He realized he was frowning when he let himself and BB-8 inside, and was glad to be alone in his room once again. 

BB-8 sounded out a series of _werps_ and _blips,_ asking if Poe was okay. He sat down on the bed across from his droid and sighed. "Okay for now, just tired." The droid looked at him curiously. Somehow, he knew Poe was lying. 

"You see right through me, don't you" he said to him with a smirk. "Alright. Guilty as charged." 

More _werps._ This time, BB-8 asked if Poe was thinking about Shay. Poe couldn't lie to his friend, so he admitted it. 

BB-8's head lowered, as if thinking for something to say. With a laugh, Poe tapped him on his domed head. "Don't worry, BB-8. It's fine. She _is_ pretty, and she _is_ kind. I just...." 

The droid re-centered it's photoreceptor eye on him, waiting for the rest of his answer. Poe wasn't really sure what the rest of that sentence was, so he laid back on the bed with a sigh. 

"Ahhhhhhh BB-8, I don't know....It's been so long since......" 

_Whiiirrr whiiiirrrrrrrrrrr._

"Right, exactly." Poe wiped his face in frustration, not at all unlike Shay had just moments earlier. "I just can't focus on this right now. I've got a mission. I've dedicated myself to this whole thing that's so much bigger, ya know? How can I care about anything other than that?" 

Silently, BB-8 sat on his base at the foot of the bed. No sounds came from him this time. This caused Poe to smile up at the ceiling. "What? No words of advice for me?" 

_Bleeeerrrrpp._

"That's probably smart of you" Poe answered with another, longer sigh. "I'll figure it all out at some point." 

Satisfied with his answer, BB-8 rolled over to his charging base and waited for Poe to power him down. It was the droid's signal to the both of them that sleep was needed. Tomorrow was a big day, and BB-8 was trying to let Poe he needed to let his thoughts go for now. 

Poe took the hint, and was thankful for it. "Read ya loud and clear, buddy." He stood and went to set the droid up for powering. "See ya tomorrow." 

BB-8 gave a cheerful response, and then Poe powered him down. Not long after that, Poe was about to force himself to do the same - but again, he had that nagging in the back of his mind that he had to answer. Before he went to sleep that night, he had one more thing he needed to check on...and that was Shay. Making sure ships were ready was one thing, but making sure a new member of the Resistance was ready on the eve of their first mission was another. 

So when Poe knocked on the heavy metal door to Shay's quarters, it came as a surprise to Shay to see him standing on the other side. It was more of a surprise to Poe, however, to see Shay was dressed down in something other than her mechanic jumpsuit. She wore a dark navy tank top and sleep shorts, and her violet hair was loose about her shoulders, which drug his eyes downward to her athletic, slender frame. 

"Poe?" 

"Hey" he said. "I'm not interrupting you, I hope?" He nodded at her attire, wondering if he'd woken her. 

"No, not all." She smiled, and it was all Poe needed to calm himself. 

"Great" he stammered. "I was uh....I just came from the hangar....was thinking about tomorrow and wanted to make sure you're all set." 

Shay leaned against the doorway, but never made any motion for Poe to come in. Her smile remained, however, which he took as a good sign. 

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little anxious" she admitted, rolling her eyes at herself. "But it's nothing I can't handle. So, yeah..." She looked at him bashfully. "I'm as ready as I can be, I guess." 

"Is there anything I can do?" Poe asked, eager to help. He wanted to calm her nerves. He could read on her face she was more anxious than she was letting on. If there was something he could do or say, he would. 

"Truthfully?" Shay studied his expression, but there was nothing but trust in his eyes. "You could tell me I'm not going to be a burden on this mission for you guys." 

"A burden?" Poe almost laughed. "Are you kidding me? If General Organa says--" 

"--But I want _you_ to tell me" Shay interrupted. "Just the Leader of the Black Squadron. One on one. You'd tell me the truth, right?" 

Poe took a step forward so that he was within inches of Shay. His gaze was firm and steady, as were his hands as he placed them on her shoulders. "I've never been more sure of anything: you will _not_ be a burden on this mission." 

Shay felt heat from his touch spread through her body in a way she'd not felt before. He was looking at her more than just the leader of a mission or another member of the same team with the same goal. He was looking at her the way she wanted him to; with respect and reassurance, and with great tenderness. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked. 

Shay nodded, her eyes locked on his. "Yes." 

"Good." He let go of her shoulders and smiled. 

"Do you trust _me?_ " Shay now asked. If this was going to work, they needed to trust one another with whatever awaited them on this mission. 

"More than you realize, I think" Poe answered. The seriousness in his eyes melted into something more light-hearted as he glanced away from her. "Even if you did hide the fact you knew you were coming on this mission from me earlier." 

His joke eased the tension between them, and Shay let out a relieved laugh. "I knew I would hear about this at some point." 

"Oh you did, did you?" 

"Mmmm hmm." 

"So what - I'm predictable now?" Poe teased. 

"Hardly." Shay lifted one hand to cup his face, her eyes never leaving his. "In fact, you might even be more of a challenge than your ship." She gave him a wink, then backed up to her door once more. "Goodnight, Commander." 

Poe smirked as she slipped halfway back inside. "Goodnight Shayavi." 

Their eyes never left one another's until Shay disappeared behind the _whoosh_ of her closing door. Poe exhaled hard, a rush of emotion and heat washing over him. Slowly, he let his forehead come to rest against the metal door and he closed his eyes. 

If there was ever a chance he had of getting sleep that night - it was almost certainly gone. 

  


* * *

  


The next morning was a mix of anticipation and controlled chaos. Hundreds of bodies on board showed up to see Black Squadron off on the mission, the General at the forefront of those assembled. 

Shay took the time to introduce herself to each member of Black Squadron. If she was going to be travelling and aiding these individuals, she wanted to be sure she personally met them all and made herself as available to them as they needed. The Squad was comprised of six humans, three alien species, and one near-human like herself. Each one of them was friendly and accepting of her, gladly welcoming her aboard the mission. 

In greeting each of the members, Shay had been surprised by one of Poe's closest pilots - the one that went by the name Wexley. He was a tall and husky human, with a friendly smile and bright eyes. He'd been especially chummy towards her, asking her questions about her whereabouts and how she came to be part of the team. He seemed genuinely interested, but Shay felt like there was more behind those questions. She had no reason to suspect this, but being around men and working with mostly men her entire life had taught her to read between the lines... _every_ line. Despite this, she was thankful for the warm welcome. It helped to ease her anxiety over joining the mission, and little by little, her fears disappeared altogether. 

At exactly 0600 hours, ten X-wings, and Shayavi's Y-Wing, took off with the blessing from everyone there along with good wishes of luck and success. Once Shay was inside her ship, she felt the most comfortable she had since she arrived with the Resistance. Once they made the jump to hyperspace, she felt completely at ease. It was always the build-up to something that made her anxious rather than the action of it, and this time was no different. 

Once out of hyperspace, Poe checked in with everyone to ensure their radios were synced and that their coordinates to the landing base upon Lahsbane were correct. 

"How you doing back there, Pewcha?" he radioed privately to Shay. 

"Great now that I hear how clear your comms are." She heard his laugh through her headset and smiled. 

"I wonder who had a hand in that?" he teased. "Thanks again, by the way." 

"It's the least I could do" she radioed back. 

The lines went silent for the rest of the journey into Lahsbane. The trip itself into the mid-rim hadn't taken as long as Shay expected, and she was thankful for the timely arrival. She could see Poe's black and orange X-wing leading the rest of the ships into the planet's atmosphere. After being on the Resistance transport for two weeks, and the frozen white landscape of Orto Plutonia before that, the lush green of Lahsbane came as a welcomed reprieve for Shay. 

Large open canyons stood as borders to spidery rivers forking off into smaller branches. Green trees with knotty trunks towered above the canyons, their canopies flat and broad as they flew over top of them. Since Shay was unfamiliar with Lahsbane as a whole, as well as the city-state of Jahsop they were to land in, the scenery spread before her was an eyeful. She gazed out of her cockpit down at the land below, smiling to see tiny homes here and there throughout the trees. 

She followed in line behind the squadron as they came in for their landing atop a large docking platform near a settlement of large clay-colored buildings. Unlike Shay's marshy, flat home planet of Pandora, Lahsbane seemed to have way more geological barriers for which the settlements had to rearrange themselves around when built. Their landing platform was heavily disguised by nearby hills, and the settlement buildings were built back into the canyons, appearing as if they were part of the canyon themselves. For a Resistance base, Jahsop was perfectly hidden. 

As the team landed, Shay could already see the challenge that awaited her: pollen was everywhere, and was already forming a thin veil over her cockpit shield. It was the substance General Organa had warned them of, and she wasn't kidding: the stuff was everywhere. 

As if reading her mind, Poe radioed back to her. "You see that stuff, Pewcha?" 

"Almost impossible not to" she replied with distaste. "Where's it coming from? The trees?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I'd assume so. Gonna be a pain to clean, you think?" 

"I've encountered worse, trust me." She hoped she was right. 

In unison, the squadron members exited their ships, ensuring their cockpit shields were closed so that the pollen didn't accumulate on the inside. Shay instructed they also close their intake valves for the time being, which would save time in the long run for her to handle the pollen. 

Two things became clear to Shay in those first moments. The first was that the pollen didn't seem to accumulate on her, or her clothes. It accumulated on all things metal, as it appeared to her in those early moments. She made note of this in a small notebook she brought with her; a trait she'd picked up from her father when she first began mechanic work. 

The second thing she noticed was that no one had come to greet them. Again, she had no experience in the culture of those than inhabited Lahsbane, but it struck her as odd nonetheless. 

Poe approached her and the rest of the squadron members, helmet in hand and BB-8 not far behind. Shay was beginning to believe what he said when he mentioned he and the droid were best friends. It seemed neither left each other's side for very long, even when they did. 

"Alright, here's where we part for now" he spoke to the group, but mostly to Shay. "Our business is inside, and my _hope_ is that things go smoothly, at least to start. The Lahsbee are our allies, but they're a reserved folk. They're not entirely impressed with technology, and are off-put by it. We're only here to get information that will help us in the next part of this mission, then we'll move to set up camp nearby. Understand?" 

His tone was informative and assertive. Shay could easily see why he was appointed leader, if for no other reason. "Understood." 

"BB-8 will stay here and help you if you need it. In the meantime, I'll radio you to let you know the progress, or if we need any help." 

"Hopefully it's not the latter of those two." She gave him a knowing smirk, and he returned it. It was weird for her, though she understood the reasoning, behind his professional tone towards her. They shared a moment the night before when he came to check on her. Though it had been quick, they both touched one another for the first time in a way that was more than just friendly or professional. _That_ version of Poe was the friendly, caring, thoughtful version. Now, Shay was getting to know the Commander version of Poe. Duty called, and he answered. Whatever happened between them the night before had been shelved, but she still felt the closeness of him. 

Now, as she watched Poe lead his crew away, Shay wished them a silent good luck, then got to work. 

  


* * *

  


Poe had expected someone to greet them at the landing platform, but Leia had warned him about the Lahsbee. Apparently, what she said had been right so far. But the closer Poe and his team got to the main entrance of the settlement, the more and more concerned he became. Even the most reserved colonies still practiced some form of welcoming to its guests, despite whatever beliefs they held about technology or other opposing cultural practices. 

The group came to a long flight of steps that led to the building they were instructed to go in. Still, no one came out to greet the squadron, and soon, it wasn't just Poe who started to sense something was amiss. 

"Whaddya think, Commander" Wexley asked, coming forward. "A little quiet, huh?" 

"I don't like it" Poe answered, eyes grazing their surroundings. "Someone should have shown up by now." 

After years of learning to trust his instincts, Poe was starting to feel the urge to grab his blaster. He held off, wondering if perhaps the General had instructed their welcoming party to stay inside. The galaxy was at war, so traditional rules were often bent. Maybe they were just doing as they were told. 

He led them forward, albeit cautiously, looking in every direction for a sniper or surprise attack that could be waiting. Finally, the doors to the building slowly began to drag open, giving the squad some sense of ease. 

Still, Poe remained watchful. "You stay here" he told his group. He was shaking his head, his brow pinched. "Something's not right. I don't want all of us walking into a trap, if that's what this is." 

"Let me go, then" volunteered Jessika Pava. "We can't have you walking into a trap alone, you're too valuable." 

"I appreciate that, Pava, but it has to be me who goes" Poe told her, his voice full of the gratitude he felt for her. "They'll be expecting me, especially if this is just an oddity of the people and not a trap of some kind." 

"And if it isn't?" Wexley asked. 

Poe patted his blaster. "Then you'll hear this and know." 

It was the final answer, and his team accepted it. They waited outside at the steps while Poe went in and beyond the double doors that were now fully open. 

Once inside, Poe listened for every footstep that might be heard - but there was none. It was well lit, giving the feel that someone must have been home. He stopped and looked around at two columns of stairs that branched off and up to some unknown floor above, but no one was seen and nothing was heard. The structure itself was made of some sort of hardened clay, close to a cement-like substance; hard, solid, and not the type to carry sound easily. 

Poe's hand went to the hilt of his blaster as he walked forward. "Hello friends of Lahsbane! Poe Dameron here." He waited, but heard nothing. "I've come to meet with Brok Grannion, leader of the Lahsbee people." 

Again, nothing. 

And then - footsteps. _Heavy_ footsteps. 

"Well, well. Commander Dameron. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet?" 

Poe knew the female's voice before he even saw her, which is why he withdrew his blaster and fired a shot at by the time she came into full view. 

Captain Phasma deflected the shot with embarrassing ease. Around her, a dozen other Stormtroopers filed out from either end of the hall near the stairwells, coming from unknown hiding place Poe had not seen. 

"Fuck" he uttered, running backwards and firing shot after shot as laser fire began against him. 

"GO!" he yelled to his squad as he breached the door. "BACK TO THE SHIPS! GO GO GO!" Fear drove adrenaline through his body, making his shots at the troopers more accurate and much quicker than before, knocking two of them back and a third one as he started down the steps. Beside him, the members of his squadron were firing, flanking him and keeping him covered as they made their way back down to the platform. 

Poe fired another shot, sending one more trooper flying backward in its tracks. That's when he realized he better hoof it. He wouldn't be able to take them all before he and his team got to the ships. 

And that's when he thought of her. 

_Shay._

His heart leapt into his throat. He took off at an even faster rate, his feet pounding hard against the ground to get back to the ships. 

  


* * *

  


Shay heard the blaster shots from the platform, a dart of fear shooting up her spine. 

BB-8 immediately turned his head towards the source of the sound, rocking on his spherical body. 

"Please tell me that wasn't them" she uttered, eyes widening as she heard a series of additional shots being fired. "Is that them, BB-8?!?!" 

A string of frantic _blips_ and _beeps_ came from the droid, who began rolling away from Shay and towards Poe's ship. Shay knew immediately what he was doing, and decided she better follow suit. 

"This is not good, this is not good" she repeated, strapping herself into her ship. She flicked a few knobs and fired the engines, feeling the ship rumble to life. Ahead, she saw BB-8 rise up and into his spot in the rear of Poe's ship, also igniting the engines and readying the ship for a quick departure. 

Shay lifted her helmet back over her head. Through the orange tint of her visor, she saw bodies running forward towards the platform, followed behind by multiple laser fire. Poe was at the forefront of those running, much to her relief. Behind, she saw nothing but white bodysuits. 

" _Storm troopers?"_ she shouted in shock. "Ohhhhhh no no no, not on MY watch." 

She pulled the lever and lifted her Y-wing off the ground, retracting the landing gear. Without hesitation, she directed the ship over towards the source of laser fire being directed at the squadron and began firing at the storm troopers. In her first pass, she directed two solid rounds of shots at the set of troopers directly behind the Poe and the others. She took them out effortlessly, with minimal fallout. 

She pulled the ship back in a tight barrel-roll, redirecting her cannons over the second set of troopers making their way down the steps. This time, she shot at a column nearby, which fell directly in front them, halting any further troopers from making it down the steps and onto the base. 

By this time, Black Squadron had been able to get to their ships and follow suit. Thankfully for Poe, BB-8 had wasted no time in getting him ready for a quick take-off. As soon as he was strapped in and off the ground, he radioed to Shay privately. "Shay!?! Are you alright?" 

"Yeah!" She banked her ship and avoided a missile shot from a hand cannon somewhere below. "But I'm ready to get out of here as soon as you are!" 

Poe grinned, hearing the slight humor that was still evident in her voice. "Alright then - follow me, I'll get us out of here. Watch those blasters behind you!" 

Poe's ship took off with a burst of speed; the rest of his team following close behind. In no time, they were out of range of any threat from the First Order, and Poe led them to a completely different spot on the planet where they would set up camp. He felt it was too risky, given the ambush by the FO, to go to the original location. The rest of his team agreed. 

They were lucky, and he knew it. No lives were lost, but something had gone terribly wrong in between the time their mission plan was devised and now. Once they staked out a good spot on which to camp that provided complete coverage, Poe took those first moments on the ground to hug each one of his team members, including Shay. 

"That was some seriously good work back there" he told her, helping her unload her stuff from her Y-wing. "Really quick thinking, and damn good aim." 

Shay shrugged it off, though Poe's words felt good to hear. "I was just doing what was right." 

"Yeah, alright but aim like that?? That's not something you _just do_." 

A crooked smirk played across Poe's face when he looked at her. "C'mon, I'm trying to compliment you here." 

"Nope." 

"Not even a little?" 

"Not even a little." 

Poe set one of her duffels down and turned to her. "At least let me thank you, then." 

The corner of Shay's mouth lifted. "Fine. But I was still just doing what I thought was right." 

"But you didn't have to, and you did without thinking twice." His words were serious, but his gaze was tender. "I just want you to know, I appreciate it." He glanced over at his squadron setting up camp nearby. " _We_ appreciate it." 

Shay's smile widened and she bowed her head a little. "You're very welcome then, Commander." 

"No wonder General Organa trusts you so much." He said this and the twinkle returned to his eyes. "Speaking of which - let's get her on the line, and stat. We need to figure out how this went so wrong so fast. They'll be searching for us, and we need to know our next move." 

\+ + + + + 

" _Phasma_?" Leia's voice sounded as surprised as Poe's originally had. "How?" 

Poe, Shay, and the other members of the squadron sat inside Poe's tent, huddled around a small handheld holoprojector. General Organa's blue electric figure hovered above the device, looking at Poe but speaking to all of them seated about. She listened as Poe recounted the events that played out earlier, her head dipping in disappointment and anger. 

"I'm so sorry" General Organa said. "The last thing I expected was that." 

"We know" Poe told her. He felt sympathy for her, and wished she wouldn't take on the weight of every mission. He could see that weight affecting her, even though it was only a hologram of her. "Please don't blame yourself. None of us fault you for it." 

The General gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I'll converse with the others here and get you a revised docket as soon as possible. Are you safe for the night?" 

"Affirmative, General." His eyes scanned those seated about him, seeing nods from all around. "Everyone's fine." 

"Excellent. _Don't move_ until you hear from me." 

"Got it, General. Thank you." 

Poe watched the blue hologram disappear and looked at those seated around him. "Guess we've got a long night ahead of us." 

  


* * *

  



	4. Chapter 4

Shay sat among the members of Black Squadron, listening to harrowing (and slightly exaggerated) tales from their time in space. A small fire crackled in the middle of the intimate circle they’d formed around it; the orange and red flames flickering over each of their faces as they recounted tales from past missions. Plenty of Corellian brandy had been passed around, which made their stories even more lofty. Shay partook in the brandy, but stayed mostly quiet during the tales the pilots told. Their camaraderie was admirable, if not slightly intimidating. 

As the brandy was passed around once more and laughter over the latest tale lifted high into the night sky, Shay excused herself and went back to her tent, though not before refilling her glass rather heartily. She hoped no one would notice her leave, and she was sure they wouldn’t - they seemed completely involved in reminiscing with one another. This allowed her the chance to finally steal away and try to relax her mind, which was as tired as her body was. 

As she walked back to her tent, BB-8 made a soft _hmm_ noise as she passed. Shay lifted a finger to her mouth, indicating to the droid stay quiet and not give her away. It nodded its head in response, and once more, Shay was amazed at the lifelike nature of this particular droid. 

Once inside her tent, she was able to stretch out on her sleeping bag, which was much better than sitting on a fallen log like she had been for the past couple of hours. Initially, the squad had been concerned they would be pursued by Phasma and her group. In time, however, it appeared all was quiet. No engines were heard overhead, and the forest around them was thick enough that even the lightest footsteps would be heard traipsing through the brush. This afforded the crew the ability to raise the heavier, larger, and overall more protective tents they had stored on their ships, giving at least a little breathing room inside for each member within. 

With her legs stretched out before her, Shay took another sip of the warm, comforting brandy and felt sleepy for the first time since their arrival. Her nerves had been on edge since the first blaster sound, but now - with the help of the liquor - she was quite relaxed. 

Back at the fire, Poe was involved in the latest telling of the group’s infamous Perlemmian trade route story. When Shay had stood to leave, her movement brought his attention away from the argument he was having with Wexley over the finer details of the story, but he couldn’t break away to ask where she was going. Instead, he kept his eye on her as he and Wexley continued laughing and arguing. The first free moment he had, Poe took the chance and went to Shay’s tent. 

“Knock knockkkk…” 

Shay had just closed her eyes when she heard Poe’s voice. “Poe?" 

“Yeah. Can I come in?” 

She smirked. “What’s the password?” There was a moment of silent hesitation, to which Shay could only laugh. “Yes, you can come in, Dameron.” 

Stumbling only minimally, Poe swung back the flap of Shay’s tent and poked his head inside. “Is everything alright?” 

Sitting upright, Shay crossed her legs in front of her and gestured for him to join. “Why do you ask?” He gladly took the invite, sitting a comfortable distance across from her. She noticed that he’d removed the jacket he had on earlier, and was now only wearing a plain black undershirt. His thicket of hair was only slightly mussed from his helmet, but Poe ran a hand through it anyway as he made himself comfortable in front of her. 

“I saw you leave…” He said, then looked down at his drink. “Thought maybe something was wrong.” 

“Just tired, really.” Their eyes met and Shay smiled. “And maybe a little tipsy.” 

Poe raised his glass in a salute. “I’ll drink to that.” 

They clinked glasses, each taking a long sip with their eyes locked on each other. Shay lowered her glass first, wincing only slightly as the smooth burn filled her throat and then her stomach. “That’s damn good stuff, I tell ya.” 

“I never leave home without it” Poe joked, although if Shay were to ask anyone in the crew, she’d discover it was actually no joke at all. He nodded towards her torso, noticing she still wore her flight suit. “No tank top tonight?” 

It was as suggestive as it was innocent. Shay glanced down at the orange jumpsuit and laughed. “It’s just so awesomely orange, I couldn’t help but wear it to bed.” 

“I think I like blue better.” 

Their eyes met again, and Poe swallowed hard. “I mean….the tank top…..not your skin. But your skin is nice too, I just—“ 

“—Drink more, talk less, Dameron” she insisted, fighting the urge to laugh at him. She knew what he meant, and she took no harm in his stammering. In fact, it was oddly charming to see him stumble a little over his own words. 

He took another drink and pointed the glass at her casually. “I want to know more about you.” 

“Such as?” 

"I want to know about Pandora, and how you got here.” He leaned back against one of her large duffels, feeling and looking rather comfortable. “In fact, I want to know everything. Did you always work as a mechanic? What was it like before you got here? What was your family like?” 

She started to laugh. “So many questions…” 

“And so little time.” His smile turned cocky. “Better get to talking, then." 

It was a request she couldn’t deny, so she began by telling him how she got the call from General Organa to come up with the Resistance. She segued into explaining her prior work at an old Republic base on Orto Plutonia, helping to restock and tune up ships that needed a safe haven from the First Order. 

“Orto Plutonia?” Poe’s eyes widened. “ _That_ frozen orb? Wow. How’d you do it?” 

“Heavy coats, and even heavier boots” Shay told him. “After a while, you get used to it. It’s also why I didn’t bring much with me when I got called up.” She took a sip of her drink. “Didn’t really have a lot time, so I just left with whatever I had at the base." 

Poe noticed a change in Shay’s demeanor as she said this. “Does your family at least know you’re here?” 

“I’m sure one of my brothers has informed my father” she replied, though there was doubt in her voice. “My brother worked alongside me, so when I left, he was the last family member I saw. It’s just my brothers and I, and our father. My mother died unexpectedly, though it's been several years since her passing.” 

“Surely the General would have allowed you time to make it home once more?” Poe remarked. “To see your father, at least?" 

Shay smiled. “She did. I just didn’t take the offer. I figured if the Resistance was calling _me_ up, of all people, then it was urgent. I shouldn’t abuse that right and take my time, so I got my stuff and bolted.” 

_She thinks she doesn’t belong here_ , Poe realized silently. _She doesn’t see her own talent._

“But anyway” Shay said, hoping to change subjects. “Here I am! Orange jumpsuit and all.” Her eyes met Poe’s. “So how about you? What’s your story?” 

He facially shrugged and swirled the liquid in his glass. “Too long of a story to tell.” 

“Better start talking then” she said, teasing him with his own line. She noticed Poe sunk a little deeper against the duffel, his face turning more sullen. 

“My mother was my hero” he began, eyes still locked on his drink. “She taught me how to fly when I was a kid. She was a Lieutenant who helped to end the Empire. My dad….as tough of a guy that he was….taught me everything I know about being a soldier. He was a Sergeant during those same years. That’s how they met.” He lifted his gaze to Shay. “I lost them both before I was even a teenager.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Poe saw the sympathy in her golden eyes and gave a nod of respect. “They were good people, from what I hear. I don’t remember much really. Didn’t help that they were always gone.” 

“Well they sound like true heroes” Shay said. “Now I know where _you_ get it from.” 

The compliment had more of an effect on Poe than Shay realized. His entire life, Poe fought to do what was right; to do what his parents would have done. His desire was to emulate every good quality his mother and father had, and to contribute to something larger and more important than he was. Often, he felt like he succeeded...but countless deaths, failures, and losses were stacking up quicker these days. To hear Shay utter such a compliment was both gratifying and humbling. 

“Poe?” 

His eyes lifted, and Shay noticed there was a deep longing within them. She wanted to ask him if he had been flirting with her in the hangar the other day, or if the smirk he gave her at the briefing for this mission was just that - a smirk and no more, or if the reason he came to her door last night was just the ‘commander’ side of him coming out. But even with the brandy flowing through her veins, she couldn’t muster the words to come out of her mouth to ask him. 

“Hey, what is it?” He sat up now, looking concerned. His gaze searched hers, questioning why she’d hesitated. “Was it the blue skin thing I said? Because I didn’t mean—“ 

“—No, Poe, that’s….” She shook her head and failed at not smiling. “That’s not at _all_ what I was going to say…” 

“—Because I think you’re beautiful” he blurted, not hearing her last statement. “I think you’re absolutely stunning." 

Shay’s lips parted in shock. “…..you what?” 

Poe slid closer towards her, their knees now barely touching. “Stunning. A knockout. The hair. The eyes. The smile. Everything. The way your aim is laser-tight, the way you hold a screwdriver in your mouth…” 

Shay started to laugh and slapped him on the shoulder. “Stop that! A _screwdriver_ in my _mouth?”_

“I mean it.” His entire face was bright with elation, his smile as big and handsome as he was. He was so sure of himself, even in that moment. “From the first compliment you gave me, I haven’t stopped thinking about you. Even BB-8 thinks highly of you - and trust me, my droid knows me better than anyone. He knows what’s good for me and what isn’t.” 

“This is just the liquor talking” Shay exclaimed. She could feel the heat of embarrassment flushing her cheeks. 

“It isn’t.” His jaw immediately set, and his stare became unyielding. “Do you need proof?” 

Shay didn’t know how to answer, but she didn’t need to. Poe had already leaned into her, his mouth connecting with hers as his hand cupped her face. There was confidence in the way his lips moved with hers, proving to her what she never thought possible. His lips were unfairly soft, his mouth a never-ending invitation. It wasn’t until that moment, when Shay opened her mouth to him, that Poe’s true strength could be felt in their kiss. His tongue swept over hers as he deepened their embrace, letting all caution slip away. Both his hands now held her face, his stubble brushing against Shay’s skin as they tasted one another even deeper. Fire ignited through their bodies and was made known in those precious moments when their mouths were connected. 

When they finally parted, Poe pulled back only far enough so he could read the expression in Shay’s eyes. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he was scared. He was scared he made the wrong move, or moved to fast, or breached her trust…but there was no evidence of any of that in Shay’s large eyes. Though they remained heavy with lust, it was clear to Poe that he had made the right decision. When Shay drew her gaze away from his lips and back to his eyes, the flap of the tent pushed open and Wexley’s face popped inside. 

“What the hell, man?!” 

Both Poe and Shay jumped at the sound. “ _Wexley!?_ ” 

"We thought you went for a piss and got lost in the woods?!?” Temmin told him. He glanced between Poe and Shay and then smiled. “Oh — hey Shay.” He pulled his head back from the tent and directed it towards the fire. “I found him, guys! Search party over!” 

As Wexley continued to yell back to the group, Poe was already on his feet in a low crouch, moving toward the exit. “Hey Wexley, there something wrong? Is everyone alright?” He exited the tent, and the conversation continued beyond while Shay scooted back to her spot on the sleeping bag. She hugged her knees to her chest and let the gravity of the last two minutes settle over her. She licked her lips, the taste of Poe still with her. It had happened. She couldn’t believe it, but she had proof. It happened. 

Beyond the tent, Shay heard the rise of drunken applause and soft cheers beyond, which meant Poe had returned to the fire. 

With a heavy sigh, she rested her forehead against her knees and groaned. 

  


* * *

  


Poe couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he tossed and turned and his mind raced with thoughts of his kiss with Shay. He lay on his side within his tent, frustrated and tired beyond measure. He was upset with himself because he never went back to Shay’s tent, even after Wexley drug him away from her. He meant to say goodnight, or thank you, or _something_ , but he never had a free moment after he returned to the fire. There was so much left unsaid, and he hated leaving situations loose-ended. 

He shifted onto his back once more, his eyes staring upwards at the fabric of the tent. He replayed the event with Shay over and over, wondering once more if he’d overstepped his bounds but he _swore_ she enjoyed it. She kissed him back. The look in her eyes spoke of the desire she felt for him. So why was he second-guessing himself? 

_Because it’s been so damn long_ , he thought. _When was the last time? A year or more, at least. I fucked that relationship up, just like all the others._

Poe shifted once more onto his side and sighed. He knew why none of his past relationships worked out, but he hated admitting it to himself. His history with women wasn’t as stellar as he would have liked, and it was solely his fault. He craved closeness with someone who he could share his ups and downs with, someone he could hold and protect and make all of this fighting worthwhile - but he never allowed himself that chance. Every time he finally felt like he could let his guard down, buzzers went off in his head: _how can you be devoted to the Resistance and still devote yourself to someone else?_

He knew it stemmed from his parents never being around when he was young. He knew this. He _feared it._ The last thing he wanted was to love someone and never be around to show it. He couldn’t give 100% of himself when he knew any given mission could end his life. He didn’t fear death, but he feared leaving someone he loved and who loved him in return…like his parents had. 

And so now, after admitting he had feelings for Shay and making those feelings known by kissing her, Poe was faced with the same dilemma he always faced and it pissed him off. 

Poe exhaled his frustration in a loud groan as he sat up. He ran his hands through his hair, fingers tightening about his curls. He needed to do something if sleep wasn’t going to happen, so he brought out his handheld holoprojector and called up General Organa. Luckily for him, it appeared she was also awake. In fact, she appeared exactly as she had hours earlier, which told Poe she hadn’t gotten any sleep either. If he knew Leia, she’d been working this whole time. 

“Is everything alright, Dameron?” she questioned immediately. “Please tell me you’re not radioing to tell me something else had happened…." 

He smirked. “Nah, everything’s fine. Just checking in to see how things are coming. Find out anything yet about Phasma?” 

Her blue projection reflected her unease. “We’ve only been able to collect bits and pieces of transmissions from Lahsbane to the First Order, and it’s not good.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else” Poe replied, feeling irritation flare within him. “Give me whatchya got." 

Leia informed him that the colonists that were _meant_ to greet Black Squadron had been kidnapped and taken to an unknown location. Leia and her team were still working on that part. They also learned that the First Order’s tracking system was more advanced than they initially realized. Somewhere along the line, their transmissions were being intercepted, as the coded data showed when they went back through and reviewed communications. 

“We need you to be extremely vigilant out there” she told Poe. “Until we figure out more, all communications must be between yourselves. Do not radio to us in your ships unless you are in dire need.” 

Poe nodded, but his mind was already coming up with an idea. He kept this idea secret - for now, anyway - and agreed to do as Leia said. “What about the colonists? We should do everything we can to rescue them, if they’re still somewhere on Lahsbane.” 

“I agree, and that’s what I’ll radio you about next. It seems this mission’s goals are about to change.” With this, Leia cocked her head and the corner of her mouth quirked. “What time is it there, Dameron?” 

“Late.” 

“How late?” 

He smiled. “Far too late to admit." 

“And _why_ are you still awake?” 

Diverting his gaze downward, he shook his head. “Can’t sleep. Too much going on up here.” He made a gesture to his head, watching as Leia chuckled. 

“Some things never change, do they?” 

“Afraid not, General.” He smiled. “I look forward to hearing from you soon on the colonists.” 

Leia responded with a firm nod. “And I look forward to hearing that you got some sleep when we speak then.” 

Poe was still smiling even after her image disappeared. He felt better having talked to her, as he usually did. Although the information Leia told him was disconcerting, he could feel his desire to help the kidnapped colonists growing. 

Feeling a little comforted, at least for the time being, Poe lay down once again and closed his eyes. He willed himself to sleep, forcing his thoughts to wait until morning to start bothering him again. 

  


* * *

  


“Okay, BB-8, hand meeeee…..” Shay thought for a moment, trying to decide which tool she wanted next. “Hand me the air compressor valve first, _then_ we’ll run diagnostics and wrap this one up. If we need to tackle the rotor fans, we’ll do that afterward." 

Behind her, the droid sifted through the bag of tools, finding what Shay requested and handed it to her with one of his mechanical arms. 

“Thank you!” she said, then disappeared back into the exhaust intake of Pava’s ship. She’d been working steadily all morning, going from ship to ship, ridding each one of the pollen that collected overnight. The longer they waited and the ships sat without moving, the more the pesky pollen accumulated. If they needed to take off in a hurry, they’d never make it off the ground with as much as there currently was on the ships. 

BB-8 waited attentively nearby, listening as Shay banged and clanged and used compressed air guns to clean the valves. When she was finished, they ran diagnostics and confirmed everything was good to go. 

“Thanks again for your help” she told BB-8 as they moved on to the next ship. “And maybe even more-so for you company.” 

The droid whirred and hummed happily, spinning his head excitedly in exchange for the compliment. Shay thoroughly enjoyed the little droid tagging along not just because he was helpful, but he always seemed so happy to help. _If only all sentients were as willingly happy as this droid was,_ she thought. 

As the duo began their work on the ship, BB-8 rotated in place and made a high-pitched _wiiiiiiiirrrppp!_ noise. Shay lifted her head up from the intake valve to see none other than Poe walking towards them. 

Shay felt her nerves prick across every inch of her skin. His broad smile donned his handsome face, but it didn’t escape her how tired he looked. He still wore the black undershirt he had on the night before, with the same dark pants. Everything looked exactly the same. Same unruly hair. Same 5 o’clock shadow. Same confident swagger. 

“So you’re the one who stole my droid” he joked. 

BB-8 rolled the rest of the way towards Poe, bumping him in the legs with a greeting of cheerful beeps. Poe and his droid exchanged their usual ‘good mornings’ with one another while Shay tried to shove her heartbeat from her throat back down into her chest. 

He glanced up at her as he rubbed BB-8’s head, his eyes moving from her to the ships. “How long have you been out here?” 

“Since dawn.” Shay covered the rest of the distance between them, finally coming within close enough proximity to Poe to confirm he definitely hadn’t slept much. “I was worried about all the pollen. Have you noticed it doesn’t collect on _anything_ unless it’s inorganic material? Maybe that’s why the Lahsbee dislike technology so much. It would also explain the clay buildings they’ve constructed.” 

Poe barely heard anything she said. He was focused on her mouth, recalling almost instantly the way her lips moved with his. When Shay looked at him, his eyes moved unwillingly upward to meet her gaze. “Yeah, totally. I agree.” 

Shay stared at him. “You weren’t listening.” 

“You’re right. I wasn’t.” He shrugged, guilt in his eyes. “Can we talk about last night?” 

Shay looked over Poe’s shoulder, worried someone might come by and interrupt them again. Though the ships were parked nearly a klick’s distance away from camp, she still worried someone would come and take him away from her again. 

“Please?” Poe’s eyes were now begging her. “I have to talk about this. I can’t just let it go." 

"You let it go last night pretty quickly." 

“And I’m incredibly sorry for that” he said, sincerity in his voice. “Honestly, I am. I meant to come back, I _wanted_ to come back…but the squadron; there just wasn’t a good time.“ 

Shay lifted a hand and nodded. “I know, Poe. I know. You’re the Commander of this mission. You shouldn’t even think twice about me. I’m the _least_ important person here, and for you—“ 

“—No, don’t do that” he interjected. “You _are_ important. Not just to this mission, but to me.” 

His eyes took on that determined edge again, his entire demeanor ready to prove to Shay once more what she did not believe. After their kiss though, Shay _did_ believe him. He didn’t have to explain or apologize or prove anything anymore. 

Nearby, BB-8 swiveled his head between the two, obviously realizing his missed something. 

“You’re important to me too, Poe” she told him. “I wanted to tell you that last night….you know, before Wexley….” 

She trailed off, but Poe already understood. He felt a jolt of relief hearing Shay admit her feelings, especially after worrying all night about it. He watched Shay’s expression soften as she looked at the ground. 

“That kiss though.” She stood, shaking her head. “That was incredible.” 

When she lifted her gaze, Poe’s heart rate doubled. “Really?” 

She nodded, a smile spreading across her face as she watched Poe exhale in relief. His hands went to his hips, and when he looked at her, he was trying to hold back a grin. 

“You have _no idea_ how much I wanted to hear you say that.” 

“I think I do.” She stepped into him, her hands tugging at the collar of his shirt as she pressed her mouth against his. 

BB-8 rolled backwards in surprise, a low _whoooooh_ emitting from him as he watched the two become entangled in one other. 

When Shay broke the kiss, her face was alive with happiness. Poe was beaming as well, all traces of worry and apprehension utterly vanished. BB-8 made another lively string of beeps and bloops in response to what he just saw, and both Poe and Shay looked over at him, still holding each other in their arms. 

“See what I mean?” Poe's eyes drifted back to hers. “He likes you.” His thumb caressed Shay's cheek tenderly. “He doesn’t act that way to just any one.” With this, he kissed the corner of Shay’s mouth, then moved down her jaw. 

Shay closed her eyes, the feeling of Poe’s mouth warm and enticing. “Does that mean I’m a keeper?” She felt Poe smile against her neck as he moved his mouth even further downward. 

“That’s exactly what it means….” he uttered. 

Glancing over, Shay gave BB-8 a wink to express her thanks. In return, BB-8 flicked open his tiny lighter, giving her a thumbs-up. 

  


* * *

  


  



	5. Chapter 5

“So what’s the deal, man?” Wexley asked Poe, point-blank. “You got it bad for the mechanic or what?" 

Not at all surprised by the question, Poe still made an effort to pretend as though he was anyway. “Who? _Shay_?” 

“Yes, _Shay_.” 

The pair had gone down to a nearby stream to refill their water stores; Poe leading the way with Wexley tagging behind. Poe turned halfway around on the trail and made a face. “Is she a mechanic? Damn, this whole time I thought she flew with us.” 

Wexley rolled his eyes, knowing his friend's shtick all too well. “C’mon, you’re not fooling anyone here. You were _in her tent_ last night.” 

“So?” 

Wexley threw his hands in the air and shook his head. “What is a guy like you doing in a chick like that’s tent, after drinking one too many by the fire?” 

“Excuse me.” Poe halted mid-step and faced Wexley. He lifted a finger in defense. “First of all, I had exactly _two drinks._ Secondly… _a guy like me?_ ” 

“You know what I mean.” He motioned for Poe to keep walking. They continued on their way, stepping over and through the thick brush that overcrowded their path. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been on a mission and I’ve seen you work your magic on a woman." 

_My magic._ Poe could have snorted. ”It wasn’t like that.” 

“Oh it wasn’t, was it?” 

He hated to admit that Wexley wasn’t exactly lying, but this also wasn’t just another one of those times, and it wasn’t just another woman. “Honestly” Poe said, "I was just checking in on her - like you were checking in on me when you saw us together.” 

“And you mean to tell me nothing happened?” 

Poe hesitated, wincing a little in the face. “Define _nothing_ ….” He felt Wexley shove him from behind as the laughter began. 

“I knew it! You can’t lie to me and pretend it was any different than the others—” 

Again, Poe stopped and faced his friend, but this time his expression showed no sign of humor. “Seriously, Wex. She’s nothing like those other ones.” He glanced away, avoiding the judgy look on Wexley’s face. “She’s _not_ just some fling, alright?" 

“Alright, alright! I get it” said Wexley, accepting defeat. “Jeeze, you _must_ like her to get that defensive…" 

Wex didn’t see it, but Poe rolled his eyes after he turned back around. He assumed years of sleeping around on various missions didn’t bode well for his track record, but it wasn’t like Poe didn’t try to make it work with some of the better ones either. He just didn’t _share_ that part with anyone on the squad, not even Wexley. 

They came to a small clearing and the sound of bubbling water could finally be heard. Both men filled the canteens they brought with them, then washed the dirt and sweat of the previous day off themselves as best they could. 

On the walk back, they remained mostly silent. Each carried a backpack full of the canteens, which now weighed quite a bit. Halfway back to camp, Wexley tapped Poe on the shoulder. 

“Sorry about earlier” he told him. “If you like her, go for it. I wouldn’t pass it up, if it were me.” 

Poe’s eyebrows rose. “Because — hmmm, what'd you say — Pantorans are way hotter than ‘those Twi-leks everyone gets hard for’?” 

Wexley ate his own words without even attempting to argue. “Yeah, yeah, alright - but that’s not what I mean.” He came up so that he and Poe were shoulder-to-shoulder as they walked. “I mean it. If she makes you happy, and it’s obvious she does, then I’d just go for it. It’d be nice to see you worry about someone other than the General and the orders she gives you." 

Wex's words did not fall on deaf ears. In fact, his bit of good-natured advice was something Poe didn’t expect, but also didn’t take for granted. Wexley's words weighed heavy on his mind for the rest of their hike back to camp, and for quite some time after as well. 

  


* * *

  


Very little in the way of talk came from the Resistance for much of the afternoon. After a long night of staying up drinking by the fire, many of the squadron members found themselves napping beneath the shade of their ship's wings. If they weren't napping outside, they were napping in their tents. They knew it was a commodity to catch some shut-eye while they could, especially on a mission that could turn active at the drop of a hat. 

Despite how tired Poe was, he forwent the chance at a nap and found himself sitting with Shay inside his tent seeking shade from the heat of the afternoon and solace in her company. Shay sat upright and cross-legged, telling animated stories from her time growing up on Pandora as Poe lay on his back, watching her with growing affection. He noticed how alive she became when she spoke of her homeland. He'd flown to Pandora enough times to know the people and the landscape, but until now he never gave it a second glance. He found himself wanting to visit again, with Shay by his side. 

Shay took just as much interest in Poe's stories of Yavin 4. He told her all about how he trained with his mother, and the stories she told him growing up of a younger General Organa and the Rebel alliance she formed and commanded. 

"I remember hearing about so much of this when I was younger" Shay told him, her mind disappearing back into her childhood. "I barely remember the details, but the stories about Luke Skywalker are what I remember most clearly." 

"That's why we're here right now." Poe's gaze connected with hers. "At least, that's what my gut tells me." 

"Skywalker?" 

He nodded. "Everything the General does these days -- it's to find her brother. I suspect Grannion has information on his whereabouts." 

"Have you ever met him?" Shay asked. 

"No, but I'd love to." He shifted onto his side so he faced Shay, propping his head up with one hand. "I'd love to meet _any_ Jedi, let alone Luke." 

"I'd love to have powers like they do." She felt guilty saying that, but at times she wished it were true. "Seems like it would come in handy, but it also seems like such a lonely life." 

"Not any lonelier than ours, I bet." 

Shay was surprised by Poe's statement. She looked into his large eyes and felt that familiar pull she felt the night before whenever he looked at her. She settled down onto her side, mimicking his position. Now that they were lying opposite of one another, she felt like she could level with him. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." 

"Are you lonely?" 

Poe's gaze never faltered. "More than I like to admit." The corner of his mouth lifted bashfully. "Are you?" 

"More than I like to admit." 

"Would a light saber change that?" 

She laughed softly. "No, I don't believe it would." 

"So why do you carry a blaster on your tool belt?" Poe asked. There was no chiding in his question; just general curiosity. "Not that I noticed that in the hangar or anything..." 

"Oh no, of course not" she teased back. "I carry it because my brothers taught me to always carry one. I guess it was their protective side coming out, but I've never been afraid to carry one." One of her brows rose as she eyed him. "Or use one." 

Poe chuckled. "I believe that." He meant it, and with great respect. 

With a sigh, Shay rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. "How are you not sleepy right now?" she asked, half-jokingly. 

Poe was yawning as she posed the question, which made him almost laugh. "I could nap right now, that's for sure. But I need to stay awake. What if General Organa tries to contact us and I miss it?" 

"You won't miss it." Shay took a chance then, and pushed herself over to Poe, closing the distance between them. His arms opened to her, as she hoped they would. "I'll be here to wake you up if you do." 

Poe hugged her protectively against his chest, his hands sinking into the softness of her hair. It was more of an intimate moment that he'd prepared himself for, but he found he relaxed almost immediately the second he held her in his arms. "You promise?" 

"Mmm hmm..." She could already sense sleep overtaking her as she settled into the protective warmth of Poe's arms. The compact hardness of his build was obvious beneath his clothes, but his touch was tender and inviting. She gave into it willingly, even as she heard the soft rumble of Poe's laughter emanate from his chest. 

"If you say so" he replied, smiling against the top of Shay's head as he rest against it. In time, Poe also shut his eyes and allowed sleep to take him, feeling more at ease than he had in a long, long time. 

  


* * *

  


As the afternoon waned into early evening, they finally heard from General Organa. The group reassembled, sitting in a circle around the handheld holoprojector as they did the day before. They sat listening to the information the General was able to gather about Phasma intercepting communications between the Resistance and Brok Grannion, the leader with whom Black Squadron was meant to meet with. She confirmed that Brok and the rest of his small colony of Lahsbee were now being held as hostages at a temporary holding location on the planet that had been established by the First Order. 

"You must retrieve Grannion and the others by any means necessary" Leia spoke to the group. "Brok has information that is essential to the success of the Resistance. It is likely the First Order is doing their damndest right this very minute to get that same information from him." 

"We'll do whatever we can to save him and his people.” Poe’s voice was solid and determined. His eyes passed over the rest of his team sitting around him. "We'll iron out a plan here and let you know when we're on the move." 

“Please do. In the meantime, we’ve decided communication might be safer if we're on the ground. The decision has been made to head back to the base" Leia told them. "We'll be going into hyperspace as soon as we're done talking." 

"Good idea." He agreed with her plan, knowing she and the rest of the Resistance would be a lot safer on D'Qar, as would the details of their mission. 

"Remember," Leia said, her blue holo-figure pointing at Poe, "you are not to use your ships for communication with us, only with one another. _Even after_ we reach the base. Until then: good luck." 

The image of Leia disappeared and Poe glanced around at the others, but his eyes settled on Shay. The idea he formulated late in the night when he couldn't sleep now came to the forefront of his mind. “Shay, you recently worked on the comms system in my ship." It came out as a statement with only a hint of question laced in it. 

"I did." Shay knew Poe knew this, so when she saw the subtle twinkle in his eyes, she knew he had a plan. "Why? What are you thinking?" 

"Do you know if it's at all possible to scramble communications between our ships?" 

She thought for a minute, running through the possibilities. "It could be..." 

"What about scrambling it with those on D'Qar?" 

He was smiling with his eyes when he looked at her, and Shay gathered where he was going with this. She began to nod slowly. "Yeah....if I can scramble it between the ships first--" 

"--Then you'll be able to set a scramble beyond, doesn't matter the source" he finished. They were clearly on the same page, their mechanical minds working in tandem. 

"Give me three hours" she told him and the others. 

"I can help" Poe said. "You only have to show me once and I can do it. We'll knock this out in half the time." 

The others that sat around them began to look at one another in wonder. Shay and Poe were clearly on a similar wavelength, judging by the way they looked at one another and spoke to one another. It was if they were the only two seated there. 

Wexley, now very privy to Poe’s feelings towards Shay, watched them even more closely than he had before. He was smiling inside, seeing his Commader jive so well with someone. He hated to interrupt their little planning session, but he had to…so he raised a hand politely. “Umm…guys?" 

Shay and Poe turned their heads in unison and looked at him. 

"Should we be doing something? You know...in the meantime?" 

Poe considered this. "Our new goal is to get to those hostages out of there as fast as possible. We have the coordinates of where they're being held, but we know nothing about what it looks like." He felt himself becoming angry when he thought of those First Order fucks harming innocent beings. "Wexley, Kun: do a fly-over near their holding point and see what we'll be working with. Keep communications between your ships at a minimum, in case they're anticipating us." 

"Do we fire at them, if they threaten us?" Karé Kun asked. 

"No. Stay as far as you can from there operations as you can while still getting a decent look at the situation" Poe instructed. "The rest of us will ready the ships and work on scrambling the comm lines while you're gone." 

The group split up, with Wexley and Kun heading to their X-wings while Poe, Shay, and the others worked together on the ships that stayed behind. Thanks to Shay's early morning work on cleaning each ship of the planet's abundant pollen, there was little time wasted getting Wexley and Kun off and running. 

As Shay and Poe hauled the necessary equipment over to the ships, Poe was admiring the assurance she carried herself with as they walked together. "Didn't mean to put you on the spot back there." 

"I know." She gave him a reassuring smile. "It was a good idea." 

“I hope so.” Poe wanted to tell her he’d thought of it last night, but held off. He felt stupid for staying awake most of the night second-guessing her feelings, especially after the nap they’d taken earlier. He wasn’t sure the depth of what he and Shay were doing together, but he swore he wouldn’t worry about it any longer. 

When they arrived at the ships, Shay got to work inside the cockpit of Poe's ship. She reworked the wiring, testing it over and over until she had the results she wanted. Poe sat in an adjacent ship, helping her test the lines as they spoke back and forth to one another. After only 20 minutes and a handful of adjustments, Shay had successfully scrambled correspondence between each ship. 

When Poe realized she'd done it, he stood up from the cockpit chair. "IT WORKED!" he shouted, his face alive with excitement. 

Shay leaned back against her seat and exhaled, feeling a great deal of satisfaction come over her. _Maybe I'm useful on this mission after all_ , she thought. 

Now that they succeeded in Step 1, it was on to Step 2. Poe listened attentively, watching as Shay showed him exactly what she'd done to his ship to cause the scramble. It went just as Poe told her: she showed him what to do only once, and he was able to replicate it perfectly. In just over an hour's time, they had each ship’s communication lines scrambled and ready to go. 

"Now, how to do the same thing...but between us and D'Qar" Shay thought out loud, partly to herself but with Poe listening nearby. She rested her chin on her hand as she stood contemplating how she might rig the ships to do so. A few ideas came to her, but nothing she felt sure would work. 

"What do you need from me?" Poe asked her. "Want me to get the General on the line? We can test it out with her the same way you and I just did." 

Poe's willingness to help made Shay want to kiss him again. She wanted to kiss him _a lot_ now that she'd had a taste of him, and a taste was enough to know she wanted more. If he could kiss as well as he did everything else.... 

She smiled in response to her own thoughts, but disguised it as best she could. "Aren't we technically doing this off-the-cuff without her knowing?" 

"It's my preferred method of action" he answered without hesitation. 

She could clearly see why. "We'll have to find another way to test it here without her, then." 

Poe snapped his fingers. "I got it." 

"Yeah?" 

"BB-8." 

Her eyes went wide with realization. “YES." 

It was becoming increasingly clear to both Poe and Shay that they made a good team. Their minds worked in much the same manner, and their technical background wasn't just the only way. 

As Poe fetched his droid and explained what he needed from him, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Shay began to roll the top half of her boiler suit down to her hips where she tied the sleeves. This revealed a tight white tank top beneath, not all that unlike the blue one she had. His eyes were drawn down the length of her body, appreciating every curve that was now visible. 

She wrapped her hair up into a messy ponytail, her eyes catching Poe's as she turned to face him. She read the look in his eyes, feeling flattered all over again. He didn’t bother to hide the fact he’d been staring, nor did Shay hide the fact that she liked it. 

“We’re, uh….” He cleared his throat. “We’re ready when you are.” 

As if on cue, BB-8 rolled forward, chirping in agreement. 

And so they began their work, with BB-8 standing in as a faux off-world transmission unit on which their scrambled communications could be tested. Shay encountered more issues than she did before, but she remained resolute and kept working in attempt to get some positive results. 

As she and BB-8 tested communications between each other, Poe heard the familiar rumble of starfighter engines approaching. His gaze turned skyward, watching as Wexley and Kun returned from their fly-over. With a wave of his hand, Poe motioned to Shay he was going to greet them. She gave a thumbs-up from within the cockpit, her headset preventing her from hearing anything other than BB-8. 

As he hurried off towards the two ships, he felt the hot exhaust from the ship billowing out beneath as they lowered to the ground. Pollen and dust blew in every direction. Poe wiped his hair back from his face, waiting anxiously to hear what his crew members had discovered. Behind him, the other members of Black Squadron gathered around. Both Wexley and Kun powered down their ships, then leapt to the ground. 

"Well -- what's the verdict?" Poe asked as the pair walked towards him. 

Kun's eyes didn't lie. It wasn't good. "They didn't see us - but there isn't much cover whatsoever." 

"They're set up in an open ravine near a river" Wexley added. "The depth of the canyon itself has to be at least 3000 meters." 

Poe swore under his breath. "So no matter how we go in, we'll be seen?" Wexley and Kun both nodded, and Poe felt his frustration mounting. He chewed on his bottom lip and began to pace, eyes staring at the ground as he thought about their next move. 

"Did you see any colonists?" Pava asked them. 

Kun shook her head. "Not a single one. There's a large enough encampment set up there that could be holding them, but it was hard to tell from the distance we maintained." 

Poe listened as he paced."Any cruisers?” he asked. 

“A few fighters and a single AAL on the ground, from the looks of it" Wexley replied. "Probably for the bucket heads." 

That was at least some good news. _So they don't have plans to take them anywhere_ , Poe thought. _No Cruiser or Destroyer means no Ren._ _Not so bad, really, when you think of it._

"What do you make of it, Commander?" Kun questioned. "Think we have a chance of getting in there?" 

" _We_ might not...." Poe looked at each one of them calmly, the corner of his mouth rising. "But _I_ might." 

They gave him the look they always gave him. Wexley was already shaking his head. "You're not actually thinking of going in there yourself?" 

Poe was hurt his friend expected any less. "Of course I am." 

Pava glanced sideways at Wexley. "Of _course_ he is." 

"I'll be the one to fly in to the encampment and rescue the Lahsbee" Poe continued. "All of you will be my diversion. We need whatever fighters on the ground to get in the air. Make them think we want an air strike when really we'll invade from the ground." He saw those standing before him begin to nod their head, liking the plan. The only one who showed any disdain was Wexley. 

"So how the hell do you plan rescuing all of the colonists by yourself without any backup?" Wexley demanded. 

Poe turned his head and saw that Shay was walking towards the group. She had a massive smile on her face, and her eyes told him everything he needed to know about how it went with BB-8. 

_She did it,_ he thought, his grin growing tenfold. 

Poe turned to Wexley again, pride in his stance as he faced him. "You wanna know about backup?" He nodded his chin in Shay’s direction. "You're looking at her." 

  


* * *

  


Poe led Shay into his tent with little room for questioning until they were out of earshot of the others. Once inside, he laid his plan out to her in full. 

Shay stared at him, debating whether or not he was actually crazy. " _Are_ you crazy, Poe Dameron? Or am I just not used to this kind of bravado?" 

"Ehhh....a little of both, I'd like to think." He seemed pleased as he said this, as though Shay was the lucky winner of all sides of him. Perhaps she was. 

She stood across from him, debating what he'd just asked her to commit to. "So let me get this straight..." Her brow bent, but only slightly. "You want me to fly into the encampment--" 

"--No, no, no, _I'll_ fly. _You_ shoot." 

"Oh, right, yes...you fly." 

"I always fly" Poe added, his signature grin accompanying his sass. "Plus - I've seen your aim. I know we can do this. It's the perfect set-up." 

"Wouldn't you feel better...I don't know....taking one of _your people_ with you?" She searched his gaze for some sort of verification that he'd made a mistake in asking her to join him. Of course, there was none. 

"Look, just hear me out." He lowered his voice now, his eyes shifting toward the tent opening in case someone showed up. "You control the comms and man the guns. I'll get us in and out of there as fast as possible. Your Y-wing has torpedoes. You know how to use 'em?" 

"Well yeah, but..." 

"Ah-ah, no buts!" He squared up to her and looked directly into her eyes; the eyes he was finding it harder and harder to not fall totally in love with. His hands came to rest on either side of her neck, his thumbs poised against her cheeks. "We can _do this_ , Shay. Together." 

Shay didn't see how she could say no, but apprehension was sitting heavy in the pit of her stomach. "What if something happens? What if it's not as easy as you say it will be?" 

"It normally isn't" he answered truthfully. “So we'll take it step by step." 

She stared at him, her emotions a constant tug-of-war between admiration and disbelief when it came to him. "Are you always so sure of yourself?" 

"Most of the time." He shrugged one shoulder. "Though it helps when I'm trying to impress a woman." When he saw the expression Shay made in response, he couldn't help but laugh. 

"Don't you dare do anything stupid because you're trying to impress me" she said, shoving him. "You don't need to impress me." 

"Whether I do or don't, I'm not exactly the type of guy who just stops trying." Poe gave her a half-smile. "And for the record -- that goes for _anything_." 

“Oh anything, huh?" 

"That's what I said." 

Shay folded her arms over her chest. She let go of the heaviness she felt in her stomach and conceded. "Alright, I'll go - but under one condition." 

"Fire away" said Poe. 

"If something happens to me and it jeopardizes the mission: you'll leave me behind." 

The happiness that was in Poe's face fell away. “What?!” He shook his head, chuffing. “No. No WAY. I can’t agree to that. I _won’t_ agree to that.” 

“Poe..." 

“Nope.” He opened his hands up to her, rapidly shaking his head. “No. I wouldn’t leave any of my crew behind, and I sure as hell won’t leave you.” 

“Poe, you can’t—“ 

“—I _can_ , because I’m the leader of this damn mission” he exclaimed, cutting her off. 

Shay recoiled slightly. Poe stared at her with heat in his eyes, the vein in his neck pulsing in response to how upset he was. His hands had been balled into tight fists, but now he slowly released them. 

“Shay” he said, his voice now barely a whisper. “I’m not leaving you. I don’t care what happens, under any circumstance, _I_ _will not leave you.”_ He reached into his shirt and lifted out the chain that bore his mother’s ring. He tugged it from around his neck and held it before her. “I want you to wear this.” 

Shay glanced between the ring and Poe. “I don’t understand…” 

“It’s my mother’s.” Pain filled his eyes as his jaw tightened. "I wear it every day, because I made a promise to her before she died. It’s my reminder of that promise.” He took a step towards Shay, his open palm outstretched. “I want you to wear it on this mission. If we’re separated for any reason, I’ll still be with you. Consider it my promise to you that I’m never going to leave you.” 

It never occurred to Shay that it was possible for someone to steal the heart from her very chest, but Poe Dameron had done just that. Even as he placed the chain about her neck and kissed her to seal the promise did she think it was possible, but it was. She clutched at the ring that rested near her heart, her fingers wrapping tightly about the band and the significance of what it stood for. Whatever happened, whether it be on Lahsbane or elsewhere, Shay realized that Poe wasn’t going anywhere….and he meant it. 

  


* * *

  



	6. Chapter 6

As the darkness of night fell upon Lahsbane, Black Squadron made their move upon the First Order encampment. Poe flew Shay's Y-wing, hoping the cannons that came equipped with this particular style ship would be put to good use, if necessary. Shay sat adjacent to him in the cockpit, helmet on and testing communications between all the ships in flight. Everything sounded as good as it did on the ground, which eased Shay's worries. 

They flew over sweeping plateaus covered in trees, with no sign at all that the First Order was even on the planet. Below them was total darkness; the forests a thick carpet with no sign of civilization beneath. As the landscape changed from forest to sweeping bare rock, Poe radioed to the others as he flipped a few switches above his head. 

"Few more kilometers and we'll be knocking on their doorstep. Everyone know their position?" 

"Copy that, Black Leader." 

He waited until each member of his crew responded before glancing at Shay. "You ready?" 

Shay could see the excitement in his expression, even beneath the orange visor of his helmet. The man loved flying, and his love for it was contagious. 

"Right beside you, Black Leader." She winked, eliciting a broad grin from Poe. 

"Alright, let's do this!" 

He pulled hard on the throttle, veering off and away from the X-wings beside him. Shay felt her body being pushed back against her chair as their speed doubled. They dove down into the canyon where Wexley and Kun had spotted the FO encampment, and sure enough: lights came into view near the bottom of the ravine. 

Banking left, Poe made a wide circle to buy time as he waited for the rest of the team to come at the settlement from the north. Once he had a visual, he'd bring the Y-wing back in from the south end and find a landing spot. 

"Right on time" he said, seeing the blaze of heat from the now-visible X-wings. "Get ready to fire, Shay - and hold on. This landing might be a bit rough." 

"No worries there" she said, flexing her hands over her controls. "I like it a little rough anyway." 

Their eyes met, and Poe began to shake his head and laugh. "Now _that's_ what I like to hear!" 

He gunned it, accelerating even harder as they came in overtop the X-wings, who began firing below them between the buildings temporarily raised. It wasn't long before a scattering of white-suited Storm troopers came flooding out of the buildings. Shay fired where she could, sending bodies flying in all directions. 

"Now or never!" Poe shouted above the clamor. He drove the nose of the Y-wing down to the ground, losing elevation quicker than Shay realized was possible. Her eyes widened, knuckles gripping the controls in front of her. "Poe......." The ground was coming at them fast. “Poe!!" 

"Hang on!" 

When they were a hundred or so meters from the ground, he pulled back on the throttle and somehow ejected the landing gear all in one move. Poe leveled the ship as it groaned beneath them, and with a heavy _whumpf -_ the Y-wing was on the ground. 

Shay exhaled hard, eyes still wide with shock as she looked to him. "What the fuck was that?" 

Poe was already peeling himself out of his safety straps. " _That_ was an A+ Dameron landing." 

“Right, how silly of me to ask." Shay unclipped her straps as her mind tried to catch up to her heartbeat. 

They grabbed their blaster rifles and Poe engaged the cockpit shield. Together, amidst a constant raining of laser fire from the X-wings above, the pair ran towards the largest constructed building within the encampment. Here was where they guessed the First Order was holding the colonists, and with a quick lifeform scan, Poe confirmed it. 

"We're good to go" he told Shay, shoving the small scanner back into his pocket. They were both currently hiding in a small alley, their backs against the wall of an adjacent building. Beyond the alley where they stood, Storm troopers rushed past, firing at the X-wings. 

"Looks like the diversion's working" Shay said, holstering her rifle. She gave a Poe an encouraging glance. "So far, so good." 

As the Storm troopers took the bait and loaded into their fighter craft, Poe and Shay crept towards the holding site. A trooper noticed them as they came forward, but Poe fired at him and he fell to the ground lifelessly. Shay had to do the same to troopers coming at them from behind. Together they were able to pick off each one of the enemy that approached as they climbed the heavy metal platform that lead into the building. Lucky for them, it was already open - plenty of guards who were supposed to be there were now scrambling along the ground beyond, doing their best to fire at the X-wings. 

Poe and Shay ducked into the building. Inside, at least one hundred frightened colonists stood behind a massive metal pen, their hands clutching the bars as they tried to see what was happening beyond. 

A grin broke across Poe's face when he saw they were right. Shay was right beside him, staring at the conditions the poor Lahsbee had been forced to endure. "Now what?" she asked Poe, realizing they had to get beyond the barred pen before they could release anyone. 

"I can figure this out" Poe thought to himself but spoke out loud. His eyes frantically scanned for a source of where the bars led to. If it was a temporary building, then the pen was also temporary. It was likely just heavy, too heavy for someone to push over or move - so there had to be a way to deconstruct it. There also had to be a source of electricity in order to do so. 

That's when Poe spotted it. 

"This way!" he called, already running towards a covered metal duct near the pen. Shay followed, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be following them. So far, all the focus continued to be outside. 

Poe knelt to the ground and lifted a metal lid from the duct, revealing a minimal computer system set up to hold the pen in place. "Can you undo this?" he asked her. 

Shay stared at the small control panel. "I can try. Here." She handed him the rifle and knelt down to inspect the box. She pulled the wires apart to see where they led, each one going to a separate control that wasn't labeled. "Well of course they aren't labeled" she uttered, feeling the pressure of time working against them. 

Next to her, Poe watched while also keeping an eye on the entrance. Two Storm troopers came running into the building to check on the prisoners, but Poe took them out in seconds. He scanned the area near the pen, and noticed one particular prisoner coming forth through the crowd. A smile was on his face, and his eyes were bright with hope. 

“Commander Dameron?” 

Poe nodded. “Brok Grannion?” 

From the floor, Shay glanced up and watched as Poe and Brok embraced one another through the bars of the pen. 

“Thank goodness you’re here” Brok said, taking in the sight of him. “I knew one of Leia’s men wouldn’t be too far behind this mess.” 

Relief filled Poe’s entire body to see Brok was still alive. “Have any of them spoken to you?” 

“Not a one.” 

“So the information you have...” 

“Still got it” Brok replied. 

The men shared a knowing grin and Poe slapped Brok on the shoulder. “We’re gonna get you outta here.” He looked at Shay, who continued working on her knees at the electric panel. “She’ll figure this out. When she does, get yourself and your people to the transport you came on. My droid will take it from there.” 

“Your droid?” Bok asked, somewhat surprised. 

“Just trust me.” Poe forgot the Lahsbee didn’t like technology, though he was certain they’d learn to like it tonight. 

Brok was more than compliant. “I trust anyone who General Leia trusts." 

Meanwhile, Shay was swearing to herself as she fiddled with each of the wires. Her mind raced with instances where she'd been in a similar position, trying to rewire the command center back on Orto Plutonia. _Come on Shay, you can do this. You’ve done this before._ She knew she could do it, but she had time to waste back then. She did not have that kind of time today. 

She reached into the chest pocket of her flightsuit and lifted out a small utility knife. She pulled the sharp edge out with her mouth, using it to cut two of the dozens of wires she currently held. She flipped two separate switches on the panel and waited - but nothing happened. " _Fuck."_

_"_ What? What is it?" Poe asked her. Just then, three more troopers emerged into the building, which he took out with three shots. A small pile of white bodies were piling up near the entrance - if they didn't hurry, it would become more noticeable from the outside. "Hurry, Shay." 

Shay didn't answer, but kept her focus on the wires. She cut two more, flipped two more switches, and waited. 

Finally, the walls of the metal holding pen began to lift upwards towards the ceiling. Poe's mouth fell open in awe. "You did it?!?" 

Shay stood up and watched with just as much surprise. “Holy shit, I did it." 

They looked at one another as their grins grew in realization. But the pair didn't dare celebrate just yet. They still had to get the colonists out of there and somewhere safe. 

They waited anxiously, watching the wall of the pen move at a crawl that pained them as much as it did the anxious prisoners. As soon as enough room for a body was revealed, Poe motioned for the Lahsbee to slide out from underneath the rising wall. Brok went first, leading his people out and over to Shay, who stood at the exit of the building. She called for them, pointing at the assault lander they'd been transported on which BB-8 had brought to the building. The plan was to get all of the colonists back onto the AAL, then fly them to safety and leave the Y-wing behind. For a while, it looked like that was about to happen. 

As Poe followed behind the last of the colonists, he didn't see Phasma behind him. Shay had just turned to motion for Poe to follow her outside when she saw the shiny chrome of the trooper Commander raising her weapon at him. "Poe, look out!" 

Her warning came too late. Phasma fired a stun gun that sent an electric blast right at Poe's back. He fell forward, knocked unconscious by the blast. Shay lifted her eyes in fright as intense fury overcame her. She raised her own rifle to shoot but never got the chance to fire. 

The last thing she felt was every nerve in her body screaming all at once, and then darkness took her. 

  


* * *

  


The rest of the Resistance made it back to D’Qar with no issues. As hundreds of members went to help unload the massive transport vessel of supplies, General Organa and a few of her closest Lieutenants walked back to the base together. When Leia saw Lieutenant Connix running towards her, she sensed her urgency had to do with Black Squadron. 

Connix was out of breath when she reached her. “General, we’re receiving a scrambled transmission from Lahsbane.” 

“Scrambled?” Leia had been sure it was Dameron, but this threw her momentarily. “Patch it through.” 

The small group hurried into the briefing room within the base, with Connix at the helm. She took a seat at her operations desk, fingers flying to descramble the message. Soon enough, Temmin Wexley’s voice could be heard over the lines. 

“Wexley?” Leia asked in surprise. “This better be important if you’re contacting us after given direct orders not to.” 

“Trust me, General, it is." 

Leia leaned closer to the screen. "Why are your comms scrambled?” 

“Shayavi Pewcha scrambled each ship’s lines so we could speak to you without the First Order intercepting us. Sounds like it worked.” 

Leia and Lieutenant Connix exchanged a proud glance. 

"As for why we’re contacting you….” Wexley hesitated. “…It’s Commander Dameron." 

“What's happened?” Leia asked, fear gripping her. 

“He and Shayavi have been captured.” 

“By Phasma” Leia stated, already knowing the answer. 

“Correct, General.” 

She brought a hand up to her face and closed her eyes. Lieutenant Connix waited, watching Leia as she took time to consider what her options were. 

“Have they left the planet yet, Wexley?” she asked him. 

“Negative. We took out all their fighter jets and we’re watching their operation center from the top of the ravine. Their only way of leaving the planet is if the First Order picks them up.” 

Leia looked at Connix and smirked. “Not if we get there first.” 

  


* * *

  


When Poe awoke, he was on his side. His eyes fluttered open, blinking and adjusting to the low light of his surroundings. 

_Where am I...._

His face lay against a cool cement floor. A heavy metal door with a barred window was in his direct line of sight. As he moved his eyes about, he saw three cement walls surrounding him, the top of which opened near the ceiling. He felt air moving through, which meant the other side of the wall was open. 

_I'm in a cell._

_Am I still on Lahsbane?_

When Poe tried to sit up, a dull pain throbbed in his temples. He pushed himself upright, feeling weak but forcing his body to sit up anyway. When he tried to stand he awkwardly stumbled, falling sideways against the wall and slid to the ground. 

He tipped his head back against the wall and groaned. Whatever happened to him, he was going to need more time to recover. 

As Poe waited to come fully out of the blur of being unconscious for who knows how long, he realized that there were people on the other side of the wall. The fuzz in his head was still present, but he could hear the distinct sound of someone in pain. 

“Commander Dameron. You're finally awake." 

He heard Phasma's voice from the other side of the wall. "Phasma?" 

There came the sound of an electric _hum,_ followed by a quick _snap_ , and then he heard Shay scream. 

"SHAY?" He rose to his feet, stumbling towards the wall where her voice was coming from. Another _hum_ , another _snap_ , and another awful scream. 

Poe felt his heart pound against his chest in profound fear. "Shay!" He heard the _hum_ noise again and banged his hands against the wall. "NO DON'T! Don't hurt her!" 

" _Poe?_ " Shay's feeble voice was barely audible between the walls. 

"Shay!" he called, listening in horror as the _snap_ sound came again and was followed by another scream. The pain Shay was experiencing was evident, and his eyes began to well with water as he stood there listening to it and helpless to stop it. He leaned his forehead against the wall, pleading with whoever it was that was hurting her to stop, but they kept doing it. Each time he heard her scream, he screamed for them to stop. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He slammed the butt of his fists against the wall angrily. "Hurt ME, you fucking COWARDS." 

Finally, the _hum_ and _snaps_ ceased. All Poe heard were Shay's soft whimpers, and he felt every ounce of himself grow nauseous. "Shayavi...if you can hear me...just hang on, alright?" He realized his voice was shaky. "I'll get us out of here. Just be strong and hang on." 

Phasma showed up at the door to his cell, holding the torture apparatus she used against Shay in her hands. "Are you sure about that, Commander?" 

Poe wheeled around. "Stay away from her" he snarled. "Keep your disgusting hands off of her." 

"Who knew you cared about anything other than yourself and your precious General?" Her accented voice may have been muffled by the mask, but the pleasure she took in taunting him could be clearly heard. “I find it rather cute." 

A feeling of disgust mixed with rage overwhelmed him. "Fuck you, you silver piece of _shit_." 

"That's enough, Commander." 

"Can you hear through that thing? Because I don't think you heard me." He ran forward, slamming his body against the door of his cell so they were face-to-face. "FUCK. _YOU_." 

Phasma lifted the device and shoved it through the window, shocking Poe in the neck and silencing him. 

  


* * *

  


Shay was balled into a fetal position on the floor, the pain of the shocks still reverberating through her muscles. Her ears hummed, her teeth hummed, and her face was stained with sweat. Somewhere around her, she heard Poe screaming for them to stop. His deep voice sounded like it was down a long tunnel, a tunnel she wanted out of. Pain coursed through her body and Poe's voice faded further away. She cried out for him, but it sounded like a pathetic whisper. 

When the torture ended, her hearing improved only slightly. As a Pantoran, her pain threshold was naturally higher than most sentients, including humans, but whatever Phasma had used on her has caused her body tremendous pain. Too afraid to open her eyes, she lay there in a cold sweat listening as Poe's voice became clearer. He was shouting to someone, the vitriol evident in his tone. 

She heard a _hum,_ and flinched when she heard the _snap_ , half-expecting the pain to return to her again but it didn't. Instead, she heard Poe cry out in pain. 

That’s when Shay's eyes snapped open. 

Blinking through the wetness of her tears, she realized she was alone. Poe must have been on the other side of the wall from her. She willed herself upwards, but her muscles were weak and her legs shook in response. She grit her teeth and stood anyway. 

"Poe??" She went to the wall, just as he had done moments before, and placed her hands against the cold cement. "Poe, are you there?" 

"Shay...." 

Her eyes widened. "Poe!?!?" He sounded so weak, but he answered. That's all she could have asked for. 

"Are you..." His voice wavered and he coughed. "....are you okay?" 

She nodded, though he couldn't see her. Tears ran down her cheeks at his selfless question. "I'm okay now." She wished she could touch him, but all she could do was touch the wall the separated them. "Did they hurt you?" 

“Don't wor—" He coughed again, and it sounded painful. “—don't worry about me. I'm fine." 

"Don't lie to impress me" she told him gloomily, wishing she could see his face. Instead, she heard his soft chuckle from across the wall. 

"Always with the quick tongue" he replied. 

His voice was hoarse, but it sounded like he was closer to the wall now. Shay pressed her face against the wall, leaning against it for support due to her weak muscles. It was as close as they could get to one another with a wall separating them, but both Poe and Shay took some comfort knowing the other was just on the other side. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you sooner” Shay told him. She lifted her hand to the wall to touch him, but all she felt was coldness. “I saw Phasma too late.” 

Across from her, Poe was shaking his head. “Don’t do that, Shay. This isn’t your fault. If anything, it’s mine.” 

“You’re not allowed to blame yourself if I’m not” she replied. She didn’t mean it to come out with any humor, but it brought a pained smile to Poe nonetheless. 

“I’ll get us out of here” he told her. “I promise.” 

_Promise._ The word caused Shay to remember she was wearing Poe’s chain. She reached beneath her clothes and grabbed onto the ring, holding on for dear life and remembering the words Poe told her before he gave it to her to wear. “I know you will” she said through the wall, her hand never letting go of the ring. “I trust you.” 

  


* * *

  


Black Squadron landed above the ravine with the encampment within sight far below. Their ships formed a U-shape, with the pilots waiting together while Wexley radioed General Organa. With Dameron out of the lineup for the time being, he was next in command. They remained huddled together, even as Wex jumped down out of his ship and walked towards them. 

"What'd she say?" asked L'ulo L'ampar. 

"They're on their way" Wexley answered, happy to see most of the crew surrounding him relax - at least a little. 

"What do we do in the meantime?" Kun directed the question at Wexley, but her eyes roamed around to the others. "We can't just sit here and wait. Who knows what they're doing to them down there?" 

Wexley shook his head. "If we make a move, it could jeopardize their well-being even further." 

"But we outnumber them now" L'ampar added. Though his eyes gave nothing away, his blue face bent with frustration. "We could take out them out no problem?" 

"We can't risk it" Pava told him. "He wouldn't want us to." 

Wexley stood with his hands on his hips, listening to each concern with as much care as he could. Still, no matter what point the others brought up, it wasn't enough to risk making a move before the Resistance made it to Lahsbane. "Jessika's right" he said, eyeing the group. "Dameron wouldn't want us to risk making a move now." 

"What _would_ he want, then?" Kun asked. 

"That's easy." The corner of Wex's mouth lifted. "He'd wait for the General." 

  


* * *

  


Shay must have fallen asleep against the wall where she and Poe had been speaking earlier. When the door to her cell opened, her entire body jerked awake to find two Storm troopers walking towards her. They grabbed her arms roughly and lifted her from the ground. 

"Don't hurt her" Phasma said as they carted her out of the cell. "That's my job." 

The troopers unlocked Poe's cell next and tossed Shay inside. She fell to her knees awkwardly, her hair falling in her face as Poe rushed to her side. 

" _Shay_.” He held her face into his hands gently. "Are you alright?" He examined her face, seeing how pale her blue skin appeared and his heart sank in his chest. 

When she lifted her head, Shay saw the tender look in Poe's eyes and nearly collapsed with relief. "Oh _Poe."_ She flung her arms around his neck, but was immediately pulled away from him but one of the Storm troopers. 

"Stay back!" 

The trooper shoved the torture device in Shay's face, threatening her. She flinched backwards even further, her eyes widening in fear. She watched as the other trooper did the exact same thing to Poe, forcing him back against the opposite wall. 

Phasma appeared in the doorway, tossing another person into the cell. When Shay saw who it was, she gasped. 

Brok Grannion lay prostrate on the ground between them with Phasma standing over him. He had also been tortured, although whatever they'd done to him looked far more serious. He was bleeding from his mouth and forehead, his entire body lay motionless between Poe and Shay. 

Phasma's figure towered over Grannion now, his head barely able to lift from the ground. With her metal boot, Phasma kicked him, sending him further across the floor with a painful grunt. 

Poe tried to resist the trooper holding him back in order to help Grannion, but it was no use. He received a quick electric shock to the stomach, sending him back into the wall. Across the room, Shay cried out as she witnessed what the apparatus actually did. It sent a stun so powerful that Poe's mouth hung open for a few seconds, his eyes turning glassy; it was at least 15 seconds before he came back to full consciousness. 

"If you two are willing to give me what I want" Phasma began, "then Grannion lives." She turned and faced Poe. "Your ally here refuses to speak. So perhaps _you_ will." 

"Don't.....d-don't....." Brok could barely get the words out; it was too painful for him. Phasma nodded once to the trooper near Shay, and another shock was delivered to Grannion on the ground. 

Poe pushed hard against the trooper holding him from behind. "Don't hurt him! He's done nothing wrong!" 

"I'll decide that, Commander" Phasma replied. She took a step towards Shay now, indicating for the trooper to take her under his control. 

Poe felt his heart nearly halt in his chest as the trooper grabbed Shay by the neck and lifted the electric device to her face. As helpless a position as he was in, Poe tried to muscle his way out of the grip of the trooper to no avail. 

Phasma turned on her heels. "Perhaps _she_ will give me what I want?" she directed at Poe. 

Despite the arm wrapped tight about her neck, Shay began to laugh. This grabbed Phasma's attention, forcing it away from Poe. 

"I'm guessing you didn't do your homework" Shay chided, her golden eyes on fire as she stared down Phasma. She could feel the heat of the electricity humming near her cheek, dotting her brow with sweat. "I'm just the mechanic here. I'm nothing to you. I don't know anything." 

"Shay - _don't_ " Poe pleaded across the room. 

"I don't care _who you are_ " Phasma told the Pantoran who dared to challenge her. She stepped over Grannion, coming closer. "You and your Commander will do as I say and I _will get the information_ you came to retrieve." 

Angered now at the insolence of the prisoner, Phasma nodded to the trooper near Grannion. "Give him everything you got." 

"NO!" Shay shouted, and she felt the heat of the electric staff close in on her temple. 

The Storm trooper took the electric staff he was holding and placed two hands on the end. He put every ounce of energy into the move that would end Brok Grannion's life - delivering a sharp, hard thrust of the electrostaff into the center of Grannion's back. 

Poe couldn't watch. He closed his eyes and listened to the long, drawn-out cries of the Lahsbee leader until no more cries came from him. He'd seen so many men die before in his past that he'd lost count, but it never got easier - especially when he heard the pain in their voices as their life slipped from them. When he finally opened his eyes, all his focus turned to Shay. She was crying, trying to look away from Grannion's lifeless body but was forced to watch. Her breathing was ragged, her heart a constant throb within in her chest. She looked to Poe, but she was paralyzed to do anything. Poe could only look back, his eyes even larger now and full of the pain he felt in that moment. They were cornered and they knew it. 

"Alright, now that that's finished..." Phasma sounded completely unfazed by the death she just delivered. She casually stepped over Grannion’s body and went to Poe. "As it stands, the only person in the room who knows why Grannion was so important is you, Commander." 

Poe's defiant gaze narrowed on Phasma. "And you won't hear it from me anymore than you heard it from him." 

Phasma nodded, her hands clasping behind her back. "Do you want her to die next, Commander Dameron?" She lifted one of her gleaming arms and pointed at Shay. 

The trooper holding her tightened his grip on her neck. Shay's eyes were focused solely on Poe as she shook her head. "Don't do it, Poe….If you know, don't tell her!" 

"Remind our staunch Commander again of his choices, please" Phasma told the trooper. 

Poe felt Shay's scream that time, echoing through his body and through his heart. The trooper who held him back tightened his own grip on Poe's arms, letting him know he wasn't going anywhere. He lowered his head, unable to bear witness to Shay receiving any more hurt. 

"Are you willing to talk yet, Commander?" 

"DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING POE" Shay shouted, and received another shock to her chest as a result. 

With his gaze facing the ground, Poe felt trapped. Grannion was already dead, which meant the mission had failed. Poe never told Shay the reason General Organa needed to speak with Grannion, but it _did_ have to do with Skywalker, and it also had to do with Organa and Solo's son. Poe was the only one in the Squadron who was told the full information, but he kept it from everyone in the event something like this would happen. He never thought in a million years that Shay would be involved...but here they were. Another failure. Another death. Another day in the Resistance. 

When Poe raised his head, Phasma was in front of him, awaiting an answer. Beyond, he could see Shay within the unrelenting grip of the trooper; shaking her head 'no' and begging him with her beautiful round eyes to not give in to Phasma. 

"Yes, yes....that's it...." Phasma said, stepping towards him. "I see the decision being made in your eyes." 

Poe _hated_ that she saw him conceding, but he didn't know what other choice he had. 

Luckily for all of them - he didn't have to make that choice. 

A rumble from off in the distance began to rattle the building they stood in. It started off low and grew in intensity until the sound was so loud the shouts from Phasma couldn't be heard. She tried to yell at the troopers to bring the prisoners, but her voice was dwarfed between the helmet she wore and the sound of the incoming ship. 

It was enough of a break for Poe. He swung his hands around and broke free of the Storm trooper, wrapping the heavy metal handcuffs across the side of his head. He grabbed the rifle from trooper and fired a shot to his head, killing him instantly. A renewal of hope ignited within him now: he knew the sound of the ship the second he heard it. It was the Resistance's Star Cruiser, led by none other than Leia Organa. 

Wasting no time, Poe aimed at the trooper that Shay was wrestling with. "SHAY!" 

She didn't need to ask twice about why Poe called her. She fell to the ground and out of firing range as Poe let loose a spray of ammo, killing the trooper. 

Poe dropped the rifle as Shay flung herself into his arms. He cupped her head, holding her close, feeling each of her ragged breaths as though they were his own. "You're safe" he uttered, his nose in her hair. "You're safe now." 

  


* * *

  



	7. Chapter 7

The medical bay on-board the Star Cruiser was abuzz with medics and droids alike. Dozens of bodies tended to the hostages, who were successfully transferred from the AAL on-ground and back to their colony. The entirety of the Resistance didn't leave Lahsbane until each one of the Lahsbee were cleared by the medics. In addition, the body of Brok Grannion was transported back to the colony, with Leia paying personal respects to her friend and ally of many years. Only then, did the Resistance - including Black Squadron - head back to D'Qar. 

On the Star Cruiser, Poe stayed with Shay in the med-bay until all her injuries were tended to. In fact, he never left her side, foregoing any medical help at all until she was taken care of first. It seemed they would both be alright; their injuries were mostly internal and would heal quickly. The same could not be said for the sight they both witnessed in the cell together. 

When the medical droid had left them, Poe and Shay were finally alone. They sat together on the edge of one of the med-bay's cots in silence. Poe lowered his face to his hands, feeling overwhelming weariness and frustration. He couldn't forgive himself for allowing the death of Grannion, let alone being forced to stand there and watch him die with no way of helping. Thoughts of this failure made him even more tired than he already felt. 

Next to him, Shay sat worrying about Poe's state of mind. Though she only knew him a short time, she at least knew how he handled himself after missions that didn't go well. With this in mind, she reached over and gave his knee a gentle squeeze. "You can talk to me, Poe." 

He lifted his face from his hands and looked at her. "What can I say?" he replied, his sarcasm twisted with defeat. "Another failed mission." 

"We got the prisoners out of there and to safety. They're home now, and it's because of our efforts. _Your_ efforts." 

“But I put you in jeopardy" he said, shaking his head. "That's the absolute _last thing_ I wanted." 

Shay squeezed his knee harder, causing him to look at her. "I knew there were risks involved on a Resistance mission." 

"I promised to keep you safe, Shay." 

"You promised not to leave me" she corrected him. "And you didn't. You got me out of there, along with yourself, _and_ you protected me. There's nothing to second-guess here." 

Poe wished he could think the way she did, but he held himself responsible for more than she understood. She didn't understand how scared he was when he heard her screams across the wall. She didn't understand how afraid he was that she would be killed; that he would lose someone who he wanted to share so much more with. Death had cheated him out of spending precious time with other people in his life, and he was terrified it was going to happen again with Shay. 

He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of so much of what he was thinking about. Glancing over, he saw Shay studying him with compassion in her eyes. She stood up from the cot and went to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

"It's okay, Poe." 

He slid his arms over hers and closed his eyes as he felt her head rest against one of his shoulders. Her touch brought him the comfort he craved, but felt he wasn't worthy of receiving. He wanted to give in and let her sooth his guilt over Grannion's death, but he couldn't. 

"I'm sorry" he told Shay, unclasping her hands. Without looking at her, he left the room in search of solitude. 

Shay watched Poe leave, but didn't call after him. She wished there was more she could do, but Poe wasn't the type to work on this out loud. While it was frustrating, she didn’t know what else to do but let him go. 

“Sometimes they just need to stew over it on their own." 

Shay turned at the sound of Leia's voice. "General?" 

She came forward, nodding towards where Poe had been. "Let me guess: he's blaming himself?" 

Shay gave Leia a knowing smile. "And then some." 

“I thought so.” Leia sat down on the cot with a sigh. “Would you join me?” 

“Of course.” Shay sat where Poe had been, settling in beside the General. A minute or more passed before Leia spoke. 

"I’ve known Dameron since he was just a boy. He was just as headstrong then as he is now - I hardly think it’s possible for him to relax.” 

Next to her, Shay listened attentively. She tried to picture a younger version of Poe, with a mop of thick hair and large eyes and all that energy. It brought a subtle smile to her face. 

“He’s a damn good leader…the best one I have” Leia continued. “But he shoulders all the responsibility when he doesn’t need to.” Her expression was both understanding and sympathetic. “Don’t take it personally if he doesn’t let you help him with that.” 

Shay appreciated her words of advice and took them to heart. She understood that General Organa, above possibly anyone else in the Resistance, knew the most about what it was like to be caught up in the emotions of a pilot. 

“I heard about what you did on Lahsbane” said Leia. “Scrambling the communications between us and the Squadron.” She smiled at her. “That was awfully smart thinking on your part.” 

“I appreciate that General, but it was Poe’s idea.” She shrugged. "I just brought it to life.” 

“But you did so successfully. Without _his_ idea, and _your_ talent to make it happen, you all might still be back there" Leia added with emphasis. “You two make a good team. I think everyone on Black Squadron would agree.” She motioned with eyes towards the hallway beyond. 

Shay turned partly around to see what Leia was referring to, and much to her surprise: some of the Black Squadron members waited in the hall to see how Shay faired. Their concern for her came as a bit of a surprise, but it brought a smile to her face nonetheless. 

As Shay turned in her seat, something shiny caught Leia’s eye. She noticed something gleaming between the open folds of Shay's flight fatigues, and when she realized what it was that she saw, it surprised her. It also brought a great amount of happiness. 

“It seems as though I was right about you and Dameron…” 

Shay returned her gaze as Leia stood. Her dark eyes were shining now, and her smile was growing by the second. She pointed at the chain, still slightly visible on Shay’s neck. “Looks like I’m not the only one who thinks you two make a good team.” 

_The chain._ Shay clasped her hand around the band that hung against her chest, understanding now what Leia meant. The two women shared a moment of knowledge that passed silently between them. With growing respect for the girl, Leia nodded at her, then took leave. 

  


* * *

  


Wexley was the first in the hall to see Shay emerge. Behind him, the other members of his team gathered around, a chorus of well wishes being extended to Shay as she came forward. Wexley gave her a hearty hug, taking a good long look at her. “How are you feeling?” She no longer appeared as weak as she had when they first rescued her and Dameron, which was a relief to see. Seeing her bright smile solidified his relief. 

“I’m feeling much better now” she told them. “Whatever drugs you guys have sure work.” 

There was subtle laughter, and the worry Black Squadron felt seemed to ease further. Kun stepped forward, her eyes full of regret as she looked to Shay. 

“We’re so sorry you and Commander Dameron had to endure that." 

“You have nothing to feel sorry about” Shay told them sincerely. “Honestly.” 

Pava reached over and squeezed Shay's arm. “We’re just glad you’re okay now.” 

Shay gave an appreciative nod and thanked each of them once more. They turned to leave, but Wexley hung back. He draped one arm over Shay’s shoulders and led her to a more private spot in the hall, out of earshot of those nearby. 

“Tell me the truth” he said, keeping his voice low. “How are you?” 

Shay chuckled. “I’m _fine_ , Wex. They shot me up with something real good. It’s like we weren’t even…” She trailed off, realizing she didn’t want to give voice to the word _tortured_. 

Wexley understood, but his expression remained worried. “And Dameron?” 

“You know him better than I do,” she told him. “You tell me.” 

“My guess? He’s back in his sleeping quarters, smashing something or punching the wall.” There was truth in his words, even though he looked at Shay with a bit of humor. “He’ll be alright, though. He’ll come to you eventually.” 

Shay realized then that Wexley knew. The way his eyes centered on hers sympathetically, the tone he used when he said _he’ll come to you eventually._ It wasn’t just coincidence. Wex must have known something. Did Poe tell him? Or was it just that obvious? 

“I gotta run for now” Wexley told her, taking her into his arms for one more hug. “I’m glad you guys are okay now. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” 

“Thank you, Temmin” Shay replied. 

“And remember what I said” he told her, breaking their embrace. “Dameron will find you. I don’t think he can go long without you now.” 

His smile was genuine when he said this. As he patted her on the shoulder and turned to head back with his squadron, Shay was left alone. 

_I don’t think he can go long without you now._

Shay crossed her fingers that Wexley was right. 

  


* * *

  


Poe hoped a shower would help, but it didn’t. 

He thought maybe some food would help, but that didn’t either. 

As the sun slipped behind the horizon beyond D’Qar’s Resistance base, Poe lay on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling as light disappeared and left him in a shadow. 

BB-8 rolled toward Poe’s bed and chirped a string of concerned questions at him. At the very least, his droid’s worry for him made him smile. 

“How’d you know that’s who I’m thinking about?” 

BB-8 told him it was obvious. 

Poe supposed it was. It wasn’t that long ago he was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Shay. He’d been frustrated _then_ for totally different reasons. _Now_ , he felt a horrible sense of loss and emptiness from the mission, but he also felt a need for Shay that hadn’t been there before. They went through something together, something horrible, and fear had gripped his heart when she was being hurt in front of him. It made him realize just how vested he was in her and whatever this budding relationship was between them. For as shitty as he felt, he still wished to be with her. 

Another series of _wheeps_ and _blerps_ came from BB-8, who now rolled to the foot of the bed. Poe felt his domed body bumping itself repeatedly against the mattress, so he leaned up onto his elbows. “What are you doing?” 

_Go see her. Go see her._ BB-8 kept repeating it over and over and he kept bumping Poe’s bed. 

“But what if she just wants left alone?” Poe asked his friend. “I already left her when she tried to comfort me…..you know…..like a true asshole.” 

_You can fix it. You can fix it._

The bumping of the bed continued, and Poe shook his head in laughter. “I wish it were that simple” he said, flopping back onto the bed. “She may not even want to see me.” As he spoke the words, he knew they were untrue. They were too alike, too in tune with one another, for that to be true and he knew it. 

BB-8 also knew it. He quit bumping into the bed, but he kept repeating the words _Go see her. Go see her._

Poe lay there weighing his options and his hesitation made him angry. What was there to weigh? Sure, he felt like shit. He probably looked like shit too, he wasn’t sure, but none of it mattered. He wanted to see Shay. Before meeting her, he only had himself to deal with after other failed missions; he was so used to handling these emotions on his own that it seemed wrong to do it any other way. 

_Not this time_ , he told himself as he pushed off the bed. Whatever time of night it was didn’t matter. Whatever happened on the mission didn’t matter either. What mattered was that he wanted to be with her. More importantly, he wanted her to know it. He wanted to show her. 

“I’ll be back” Poe told BB-8 as he went to the door. He hesitated and looked back at the droid. “Or not….maybe. I don’t know.” 

BB-8 did a full spin on his base in praise. 

“Right, you get it” Poe said with a grin. “Wish me luck.” 

  


* * *

  


Shay lay on her side on her bed, unable to sleep. She watched as rivulets of rain water drew down the window, giving the dark evergreen forest beyond an even more gloomy appearance The sound of rain was a reprieve to the noise of the past few days…but still, Shay could not sleep. She had given Poe the space he needed - the space Leia had told her to give him - but all the while hoped that maybe he would come search for her. She wanted to know how he was feeling. If he was still struggling, she wanted to try and help him. But if it was space that he needed, she would do her best to give it to him. After spending so much time with Poe on Lahsbane, it felt weird and lonely in her room without him. 

Little did she know he on his way to find her. 

  


* * *

  


Halfway through the base’s sleeping quarters, Poe realized he had no idea where Shay would be stationed. Intent to find her, Poe questioned a few Lieutenants he found still awaken chatting the hours away in the mess hall. Luckily for him, one of them was able to point him in the right direction. 

There was no nervousness or apprehension when he arrived at her door like there had been the night before they left for the Lahsbane mission. Right now, all Poe knew was that he needed Shay. He wanted her company, and to feel the comfort he saw whenever he looked into her eyes. He wanted to know that amid all the loss and difficulty of all his missions that he had gained at least one thing. 

So when he chanced a knock on her door, he was thankful when Shay answered. There was longing in her gaze as she looked at him, and Poe knew right then that she’d been waiting for him to show up. 

No words were spoken as Shay let him in, and locked the door behind. In the dim light of the night, they found solace in one another’s arms. Poe clutched Shay's face and his mouth connected with hers, his hands sinking deep into her violet hair. Neither needed to say anything to the other. They were riding the same wavelength again, understanding the other without a single spoken word. 

With their mouths and arms entwined, they stumbled back through Shay’s quarters until they hit the bed. Blue light streamed through streaks of rain on the window, illuminating their bodies as they removed each other’s clothes. As Shay peeled the shirt from Poe’s body, she never realized just how sturdy he was. She actually felt angry that what she was currently staring at had been hidden from her all this time; a secret kept beneath the heavy fabric of Poe’s usual flight attire. She took the time now to admire every line of every muscle as she sat back on the bed. With Poe standing before her, she unfastened his pants and eased them over his hips. In doing so, her eyes drifted down the broad pane of his abs to where his desire for her was most obvious. What she saw was more than she could have asked for. She didn’t even bother trying to hold back her grin as she looked up at him. 

Poe could only chuckle at her reaction. She flattered him more than he deserved, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t proud to see her enjoyment. He closed his eyes as Shay's mouth placed light, teasing kisses along his torso as she stood. His hands went instinctively to her hair as their lips found each other once more. He felt the fullness of his desire for Shay grow even more as they felt back onto the bed, her gorgeous body spread out beneath his. Though Poe had never been with a Pantoran woman before, he was already sold: there were no others in his history that looked as stunning as her. She was an exotic beauty, her body a map of lush curves he intended to explore fully. From her soft pastel hair to her large eyes sparkling up at him, even in the low light, he wanted all of it. He wanted all of _her_ ; her mind, her humor, her talent, her body, everything. 

He climbed on top of Shay, careful of his weight as he pressed himself against her. His mouth worked her neck to the sound of her blissful moans, realizing he wanted to take his time so he could hear more. He wasn’t a greedy lover, but he found himself wanting to get every reaction he could from Shay. He wanted her to know the extent of his need for her, which included pleasuring her for as long as it took. 

Shay found herself a willing victim to Poe’s tongue as he drug it along every sensitive spot on her body. He took her to new levels of pleasure, learning what worked and what didn’t and taking obvious pleasure in his discoveries. When she glanced down at him between her thighs, there was a devilish grin waiting for her. His hands, rough and callused, were a delightful contrast to his velvet tongue as he worked her core. She raked her fingers through his thick hair, grabbing onto it as her hips bucked. She moaned. She swore. She called his name. She rode the wave of her orgasm to its fullest height. And then she did the same to him. 

Poe’s mind was dizzy. The heady taste of Shay's body still on his mouth, he felt her own mouth working his length until his breath came in ragged pants. Her warm mouth was a home he could live in forever, but her skill was too much, even for his level of self-control. Poe held on even though he could feel himself want to empty inside her right here, but he wasn’t even close to being done. He didn’t care if it took all night and most of the next day: he was going to show Shay just how deep his affection ran for her. Shay must have sensed he was close because she stopped, and Poe opened his eyes to see her blue curves climbing on top of him. And still, no words were exchanged. Poe’s hands gripped her hips, but it was all he needed to do. Shay took it from there. 

With their eyes locked on one another, Shay opened her body to Poe. His size was substantial, filling her to the point where she had to close her eyes to concentrate. He went slowly, his hands sliding up from her hips to her neck. He pulled her face to his, their foreheads touching but their lips staying a breath apart, as he pushed his entire length into her. Shay moaned, and Poe silenced it with his kiss. As he worked his hips against hers, Shay found a rhythm with him and soon, their bodies moved as one. 

Poe never left Shay’s room that night. They continued to explore one another through the night, sleeping only to recharge their tired bodies. After their third round, Poe held Shay against his chest. He was exhausted, but he felt more fulfilled than he could ever recall in his life. 

After the mission to Lahsbane, no one bothered to come find them in the morning. They stayed in one another’s arms, solidifying their feelings with their bodies. 

  


* * *

  



	8. Chapter 8

Shayavi awoke to the feeling of Poe's mouth nuzzling the curve of her neck. She’d been asleep on her side with Poe behind her, his arms wrapped tightly about her torso. She could feel the roughness of his short beard as he drug his chin along her skin, his lips warm and soft as he peppered her with lazy kisses. 

"That tickles" she murmured. 

"Good tickles, I hope?" 

"Mmm hmm." 

Poe turned her face towards his so he could see the smile on Shay's lips; the lips he devoured time and time over through the night and still couldn't get enough of. He closed his eyes and answered his craving once more, caressing her mouth with his own. There was no heat behind it; just a simple need to feel her again. 

Shay's smile grew as their kiss ended. Poe was an absolute vision in the morning. His hair was a tousled mess, though Shay swore he never looked more handsome. She brushed aside a few of the dark curls that found their way down his forehead, admiring the gentle way he gazed at her as she did so. 

"Admit it" he said. "You're obsessed with my hair." 

"So what if I am?" 

"You'll get no objections from me." 

"Good." Shay shifted onto her side to face him. Their fingers entwined comfortably as they lay in silence. Now that there was nothing left to question between them, it was like a flood gate of affection had opened. They were free to be as they wanted with each other, and the feeling was beyond satisfying. 

"Still tired?" Poe questioned. 

Shay detected a hint of pride in his tone. "What do _you_ think?" 

"I think the answer is a solid yes _."_ He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Probably as tired as I am." 

"Let's stay here all day then" she said. "To hell with briefings and work." 

This garnered a laugh from him. "Damn, you really _are_ addicted." 

"How couldn't I be?" She leaned forward and kissed him, solidifying her point. 

If it was possible to be drunk off your own emotions, Poe was beyond intoxicated. If he could have his way, he'd never leave Shay's bed, unless it was to run away and leave the war and the galaxy and all its problems behind. He knew this was his lust talking, in addition to his newly-professed feelings for Shay and the high from their night together. For as euphoric as he felt, he needed to remember his duty with the Resistance. 

For the time, however, he shoved all of that heaviness to the back of his mind. He lowered his eyes down Shay's neck to the chain that remained on her chest. 

"What is it?" Shay asked, seeing a change in his eyes. 

He shrugged a shoulder. "Just admiring you." He reached out and ran his finger along the chain, down her naked skin to the curve of her breast where the band rested. 

"If you want it back..." Shay began, but Poe was already shaking his head. 

"No, no. It suits you." He looped the chain around his finger and pulled her into him. "Plus? I don't want you to forget what I told you." 

"I don't think I could ever forget that." 

The corner of his mouth lifted. "That's my girl." 

He nuzzled his nose against Shay's before tasting her mouth once more. Shay was still smiling at his last comment, even as Poe's tongue dipped inside her mouth and their embrace entered the level of impassioned frenzy it had the night before. 

_That's my girl._

The words played blissfully over and over in Shay's mind as Poe shifted on top of her. He reached down and lifted both her legs over his shoulders and lined himself up to her wet center once more. 

_That's my girl_ . 

In between Poe's guttural moans and Shay's gasps of pleasure, the happiness those words brought her was all she could think about. Eventually, her mind went blank of all thought as Poe brought her body back to a blissful state of ecstasy. When they finished, she and Poe shared a shower together before getting ready for the day. Neither really knew where they were going, but staying in bed for over twelve hours made them both subconsciously guilty. 

As Shay dressed in her usual attire, Poe began to dress in the clothes he wore from the night before. "We're gonna need to swing by my place before we emerge into public fully" he joked, sniffing his shirt. "And maybe sooner than later." 

"That bad, huh?" 

Poe tossed the shirt at her, which she immediately grabbed to avoid it messing her hair. She inhaled and shrugged. "Smells fine to me." She tossed it back and patted him on the stomach. "We can still go back to your place, though. I'm interested to see it." 

"Trust me, it's not all that interesting." Poe yanked the shirt over his head and smoothed back his hair. "Total guy pad. You'll probably hate it. By the way, what time is it?" 

Shay made a face at him for changing the subject so quickly. "A little past noon" she said, pulling her hair back into a messy knot. "Why?" 

"Is it just me - or does it seem odd that no one's called for either of us?" Poe asked her. He was so used to being summoned to his role within the Resistance each day that when Shay told him it was past noon - and no one sought either of them out - it made him wonder if something was really wrong. 

"It's a little weird....though I'm more surprised that BB-8 hasn't tried to come find you yet" Shay teased. 

Poe gave her a guilty look as he put on his boots. "He, uh....He kinda knew where I was going last night when I left him..." 

"Oh he did, did he?" 

"I told you, we're best friends. We tell each other everything." He stood, eyeing her with that smart alek grin he wore so well. "But don't worry...I don't kiss and tell." 

Shay rolled her eyes and grabbed her key card. "I'm sure you don't." 

She followed Poe out of her living quarters and down a series of hallways to the pilots' quarters. It looked very similar to the section of the base where she and the other mechanics were stationed, aside from one difference: it smelled faintly of oil. 

In fact, as Poe led Shay deeper into the pilots' wing, she realized the area was way more lived in that her own; like a locker room where everyone has made themselves comfortably at home. Outside various doors sat pairs of dirty boots and banged up helmets. They passed by a jacket that was draped over a makeshift hook outside another door that smelled strongly of battery acid. She made a face at the jacket as they passed, wondering if it could even be salvaged. 

"Home sweet home" Poe announced cheerfully. He lined his card up to the panel on the wall and the door _whooshed_ open to one very happy, very chatty orange droid. "Hey buddy" Poe said, kneeling down to greet him. "Miss me?" 

Shay watched their interaction with her usual endearment, but it was the rest of Poe's living area that caught her interest. It was much cozier than she expected it to be, but still had obvious elements that a man lived there. A few clothing items were tossed here and there, but the place wasn't messy. It had a well-worn appearance; a sign that Poe had been with the Resistance a lot longer than others. The layout was rather simple: dark blue bed linens, gray walls, and plenty of framed photographs. 

Shay wandered slowly around the room as she looked at the pictures. Some were of Poe and other pilots, none of which she recognized. Others were of family - or so she guessed. She gazed upon one particular picture with intrigue. In it stood a naturally pretty woman with olive skin and dark wavy hair. Her arms were draped about a small boy who stood in front of her, with the same olive skin and the same dark wavy hair. The woman was smiling, and the little boy wore a crooked, almost-bashful smile. She knew without question it was Poe and his mother. 

A small amount of self-consciousness crept through Poe as he went and stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at the photograph. 

"She's beautiful" Shay said, glancing back at him. 

Poe agreed, but stayed silent. His eyes remained focused on the photo, remembering that day as if it were yesterday. 

"And _you_ were adorable" Shay added, placing the frame back on the small table. 

" _Were_?" 

"I'd say you've upgraded to handsome." 

"Ahh. I suppose that's acceptable." He snaked his arms about her waist, propping his chin on her shoulder. He inhaled Shay's scent, a mix of something clean with a hint of floral. It calmed him. _She_ calmed him. "You don't seem immediately turned off by my place" he said with caution. "That's a good sign." 

"It's like a real home...not empty and cold, like my place." 

He laughed against her neck. "You _just_ moved in!" 

"I still don't have anything." She turned in his arms to face him. "You forget: I have exactly two bags to my name, and one is nothing but tools." 

Poe thought about this and realized she was right. Though…with a little a magic, he might be able to change that. His mind was already starting to formulate a plan when Shay squeezed both his arms, bringing him back to the present. 

"So....Food?" 

He grinned. _This is a woman after my own heart._ "Food sounds amazing." 

"Please tell me its better here than on board" she joked. 

Poe made a face and motioned for her and BB-8 to exit first. "I can promise you a lot of things, but that might not be one of them." 

  


* * *

  


The mess hall at the base was much louder and much busier than the one on board the Transport. It was the first time Shay had seen that many Resistance members all in one place. The scene was, of all things, incredibly encouraging: it didn’t seem so much like they were on the losing side of the war, even though Shay knew better. 

Poe walked in side-by-side with Shay, his eyes going right for the spot his crew normally sat. A few of them were still there, in their usual spot near the far end of hall. They didn’t see him right away, which was exactly what he was hoping for. With one eye on them, he turned to Shay. “I just remembered something I needed to tell General Organa” he said, leaning in to her to kiss her cheek. “Be sure to let me know if the food’s good.” 

Shay saw his grin for only a moment before he was off, heading away from the mess hall and on to find the General. She could only shake her head in amusement as she continued into the throng of people assembled before her. The scent of something aromatic filled the air, causing her stomach to rumble. She looked around, once again feeling very green and very new. She tried to locate where someone went to get the food when she heard a familiar voice calling to her. When she turned to see who it was, she was surprised to see none other than Catlin rushing forward, her blue eyes wide with shock. 

“You’re alive!" 

Her friend flung her arms around her so tightly that Shay thought the air would be squeezed right from her lungs. “Of course I’m alive” she told her with a laugh. 

"Oh we were _so worried_ though!” 

"It’s going to take a lot more than one mission to end this party” Shay told her, hoping to ease her worries. 

“Shay! Don’t even talk like that.” Catlin held her out at arm’s length, inspecting her fully. “So what happened with Commander Dameron?" 

It was Shay’s turn for her eyes to go wide. “Huh!?” 

Cat folded her arms over her chest. “I _saw_ you and Dameron when you first walked in. We’ve all been waiting for you to show up and we nearly choked on our food when we saw him _kiss you_.” 

“It was a peck on the cheek” Shay argued, albeit feebly. 

Cat remained standing there, arms over her chest, eyes judging her. 

“We went through something difficult together on the mission” she explained, which was completely truthful. Nevermind the night they just spent together, but Cat didn’t need to know about that just yet. "We care for each other now. I don’t know how else to say it.” 

Catlin's face fell. “We heard that you were you…” she winced a little, as though she didn't want to say it out loud. "That you were _tortured._ Was that true?" 

Visions of the cell where she and Poe were kept came rushing back to Shay’s mind in an instant, turning her stomach over in a way she wasn’t expecting. Apparently, it was also evident on her face because Cat’s worried expression turned into a look of sympathy. 

“You were, weren’t you?” Her eyes went round again. “Oh Shay…” 

It was Shay's turn to hug Cat now, especially since she didn’t know what else to do. She didn’t want to talk about it, not with any of the other mechanics. It wasn’t something she thought was discussion over food, or discussion at _any_ time. What she and Poe went through was private…for now, at least, and she didn’t want to speak of it unless it was with him. “It’s over now” she told Cat. “I feel fine. Everything’s good now.” 

Catlin seemed satiated, and Shay was grateful she didn't ask any more questions. She was able to distract her by asking where she could get some grub, and Cat quickly moved on to showing her where everything was. She also asked about all the things she missed while gone, which was enough to keep Cat focused on something other than the mission to Lahsbane. For the time being, it seemed, she wouldn’t have to think about the darkest part of her first Resistance mission. 

  


* * *

  


“Just hear me out….” 

“Every time you come to me with that line, I’m inclined to believe I shouldn’t” Leia told him. 

Poe followed behind as they walked between her offices. “Just give me 24 hours, that’s all I’ll need.” 

Leia set a stack of papers down on her desk and sighed. “Dameron, you _just_ got back from a mission” she said, leaning back against the desk. “A mission that almost turned very, _very_ ugly.” 

Hearing the words caused his jaw to clench. It stung just knowing how close they’d come to disaster, but to hear it made the sting a little worse. “And I’m not discounting that fact” he said, easing back on the passion in his voice. He looked at the ground and exhaled, then tried another tactic. “It’s for Shay. All of it. It’s not because I want a few days off or anything like that, you _know_ I’m with you 100%.” 

Leia began to chuckle, the lines of her face crinkling as she stared at him. 

Poe felt like he missed something. “What, uh…..why the laughter?” He saw a twinkle in her eyes, so he had to have missed something. 

“I’d be more inclined to grant you the time off if you just admitted you need it” she said with a shake of her head. “You’re the only one here who I’d even _consider_ giving a day off because of your schedule.” 

“Really?” He stood up a little straighter. “I mean…Yes, exactly.” He smiled, and Leia smiled back. “I agree, General.” 

“So…” Leia’s face turned a little more serious. “Pantora.” 

“It’s so she can get a few more personal items.” He leveled with her with a strong gaze, as she’d done with him so many times in their past. “And….she told me she didn’t get to say goodbye to her family when she left. I think we ought to give her the chance to do that.” 

Hearing this, Leia frowned. “I didn’t know this.” 

He figured she hadn’t, especially after what Shay had told him. He waited for Leia to digest it, not wanting to push her into making a decision. 

“I wish she had told me, I would’ve given her more time” Leia admitted sadly. 

“I told her as much.” Poe could see the decision being mulled over in Leia’s mind from where he stood. If there was even a glimmer of hope that he could take Shay back to Pantora, he didn’t want to waste it. “24 hours, General” he said. "That’s all I’m asking for.” 

With a nod, Leia stood. “Take 48.” 

Poe’s eyes widened. “What? Really?” 

“You need to get a new reaction” Leia told him as she rounded her desk. When she met his gaze, she made sure to give him a good-humored smirked. “And you need to get going.” 

Poe saw her point to the door and realized his 48 hours with Shay began now. “Right! Of course. Right away.” Before he left, he went around the desk to where Leia stood and grabbed her face and planted a big kiss on her cheek. “Thank you. Thank you _so much._ I’ll make this up to you—“ 

“—Poe Dameron, if you don’t leave this office right now—“ 

“—GOING” he called as he hurried to the door. With one final look back, he smiled. “Thank you again.” 

“You’re welcome” she said, and watched with great amusement as he hurried out of the room. As she sat down at her desk, she let out a happy sigh, a lingering smile still on her face. 

_My little pilot is finally growing up._

  


* * *

  


In the time that Poe was speaking to General Organa, Shay was able to finally eat something. When she finished, she felt rejuvenation in her level of energy. She was rearing to go, ready for anything. And it wasn't just lunch that was helping her feel re-energized; she still had that blissfully euphoric feeling from being with Poe. Whenever Shay truly allowed her mind to drift back to the night before, she felt herself smiling like an idiot in disbelief. 

All of this contributed to a newfound source of vigor. As such, Shay decided to head to the hangar to inspect all the ships in Black Squadron. After the mission to Lahsbane, they likely needed one final cleaning of the pollen that gunked up in the exhaust valves. She didn't want to neglect this fact, and since she had the extra energy, she went straight from the mess hall to the hangar. 

Since Shay knew where the hangar was at the base, it didn't take her long to get there. She started to lay out the equipment she would need to start work on the ships when she heard hurried footsteps nearing. When she looked up, it was Poe who was jogging towards her. 

"Hey! There you are" she said, happy to see him. 

"I should say the same to you" he said with a smirk. "Took me long enough to find you." 

Without warning, he cupped one hand behind Shay's neck and pulled her towards him. His embrace was punctuated by the depth of which he kissed her, his giant smile a permanent fixture on his face as he looked at her. 

"I have a surprise I think you're going to love." 

Shay cocked her head. "Okaaaay...." 

Poe could feel the excitement in him brimming over. "I spoke with General Organa, and already received clearance to do this, so it's a done deal." 

"Okay, okay, just tell me!" Shay said punching him lightly on the arm. His excitement was contagious and the way he was looking at her was making her even more eager. 

"We've got 48 hours off together, and we're spending it on Pantora." 

Poe's dark eyes, so large and expressive, were now sparkling. Shay stood there, blinking, processing what he just told her. "Poe...." She was suddenly at a loss for words. "How...?" 

"I told the General you weren't able to see your father before you left to come here" he said, taking pride in her awed reaction. "I hope that was okay?" 

" _Okay!?!?!?_ " Shay flung herself against him, her arms encircling his neck as tears filled her eyes. "Of COURSE it's okay! It's the nicest thing _anyone's_ ever done for me!" 

Poe could finally exhale. He closed his eyes and hugged her tight, reveling in how excited she was. When she finally pulled away though, he saw the water that had filled her eyes. "Shay?" 

She shook her head, half laughing, half crying. "You're just..." She had to look away as she wiped her eyes, feeling embarrassed at her own reaction. "You have no idea what this means to me." 

Poe hooked a thumb under her chin and drew her gaze back to him. "I just thought it was important you visit with your family. I wanted that for you." He smoothed back a bit of her hair as he smiled down at her. "These days, you just never know..." 

His eyes turned sad now, and Shay understood what he was saying. He lost both his parents to war. This gesture was to give her a chance to see her family one more time; to say what she needed to, in case something were to happen. It was a harsh reality, one she hadn't considered until now. Until their mission on Lahsbane. 

Love erupted inside her, and Shay clutched Poe even closer. Her hands sunk into his hair as she clutched him, never wanting to let him go. 

  


* * *

  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to put a quick note at the beginning of this chapter to say thank you to everyone who has given this story kudos and are enjoying the story so far. It means the world to me :) Thank you and many hugs!  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

Because Pantora was an Outer Rim planet not far from D'Qar, it took very little time at all for Poe and Shay to travel there. Poe was grateful for this, considering they were only given a precious 48 hours together for the trip, so very little of it was wasted in flight. As much as he preferred flying - and wanting the alone time in the ship with Shay - this time around, he'd rather spend the time they had on the ground. 

The flight itself went well, despite how tired both of them were. Shay was a ball of tightly-wound energy, and Poe was the sponge to all her energy. 

"So all I gotta do is be myself, right? And your dad will love me?” He said this with a smirk, knowing all too well he was exaggerating….kind of. Luckily for him, Shay was smirking back at him. 

“Yes, let’s roll with that.” 

“This should be easy then” he bragged. 

“Should be, yes, but……” Shayavi grimaced slightly. “Can I make one request?" 

“Request?” Poe leaned back comfortably in his cockpit chair, giving her his full attention. “I’m all ears." 

"Let's keep Lahsbane and what happened between us" she said. "I don't know that my father will be too keen on letting me leave with you if he knows my first real mission ended up with us getting taken by the First Order." 

Poe laughed out loud. "C'mon - you don't think I know that?" 

"Well!!!??" Shay stared at him with worry in her eyes. "I mean...I don't know, I just—" 

"—You have nothing to worry about." He sat up again and leaned towards her, his hand caressing her cheek. “I got this.” 

She leaned into his touch. “Promise?” 

He answered her with a kiss that proved more than just that. 

As they entered the Sujimis sector, stars became fewer and farther from the open vastness of space they traveled through. Soon enough, they were entering Pantora’s realm. 

Pantora itself was a moon that orbited the ice planet Orto Plutonia; one of the moon's many unique characteristics that set set it apart from others in the galaxy. As they flew past the massive ice giant on their way to Pantora's orbit, Shay glanced over to see Poe shaking his head. 

"I still can't believe you willingly worked there." 

"Necessity and dedication will make someone do anything" Shay reminded him kindly. "And I _know_ you know this." 

“Okay, yeah..." Poe leveled the ship just beyond the outpost of Pantora's orbit and flipped a few buttons, opening his communication lines. “But I'd still try to weasel my way onto a warmer planet, though" he said, smirking at her. 

A voice crackled across Poe’s speaker. _"Greetings, Resistance Fighter 17185. State your purpose and length of trip please."_

"Poe Dameron here, Resistance Naval Fleet." Glancing aside at Shay, his grin grew. "I'm joined by my stunning assistant Shayavi Pewcha, Resistance fleet mechanic and native Pantoran." 

One of Shay’s sharp eyebrows rose. _“Assistant?_ ” she mouthed. 

Poe's smirk only grew. "Requesting clearance for 48 hours at the behest of General Leia Organa" he continued. 

_"Clearance granted. Welcome back to Pantora, Commander. Good to hear your voice."_

Poe turned to her, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Welcome home, Shay." 

Even beneath his helmet, Shay could see the amount of joy written all over his face as he brought their ship down into the atmosphere of her planet. His free hand found a comfortable resting spot on her thigh as they waited for their escort to bring them down to the surface and into the capital city. 

For Poe, Pantora's landscape was a stark contrast to the vibrant greens he grew up around on Yavin 4. The deep burgundy and mauve colors of the marshes were particular for a moon of this kind, which had always interested him. 

For Shay, the colors were the first indicators that she'd made it home. She sat in silent wonder, trying her best not to give voice (again) to how wonderful an act it was that Poe was doing for her. She also had to resist from letting her mind turn the trip into something somber. This fact alone worried her the entire way there, despite Poe's valiant efforts to prevent it. If this trip really would be the last time Shay saw her father, then she had to make it good - except she had to do so without letting the pressure of it get to her. It would be tricky, but she'd handled worse.....that's what she told herself, anyway. 

When the pair were brought in to their landing pad, Poe brought the ship in to dock and in time, Shay's worries gave way to her excitement. For obvious reasons, Poe was looking forward to this trip, but he was also looking forward to seeing the planet through new eyes. His true desire was to learn more about Shay's life before the Resistance, even if it was a condensed, 48-hour long version. 

With this in mind, Poe let Shay lead the way through the city. She pointed out a few notable landmarks that had special meaning to her on the way, all of which fascinated him. He stayed quiet, watching and listening with adoration, the same way he had on Lahsbane when she told him stories inside his tent. Considering how much left over guilt he still had over putting Shay in harm’s way on Lahsbane, it felt good to bring her happiness like this. 

Together they wound through the streets of Pantora City on foot, weaving through the various lush garden common areas that were present throughout the city. The commons were some of Shay’s favorite parts of the city; an oasis of natural flora in between smooth pillared skyscrapers. Because of the widespread marshlands of the moon, Pantorans prided themselves on maintaining these gardens. Shay made sure to show Poe a few of her favorites as they headed steadily towards the hovertrain station. Once there, they boarded the hovertrain and made the final short journey to Shay's father’s home. 

And if Poe thought he was making Shay happy before, he found out quickly that _nothing_ compared to the moment he watched her run into the arms of her father. 

_Totally worth it_ , he told himself. _Totally. Fucking. Worth it._

He hung back on the small walkway that led to the front of the home, watching with overflowing emotion as Shay and her father hugged one another for what seemed like forever. Her father was a handsome older man, with pale blue hair several shades lighter than his skintone. Adorning his face were yellow markings on his cheeks; one simple dot underlined by one single stripe. Poe knew this was common to most Pantorans, though it occurred to him that Shay did not bear any such markings. He wondered about this, even as she turned and presented him to her father. 

"And _this_ " she said, her gold eyes alive with delight, "is the reason I'm here right now, Papa." 

"Commander Poe Dameron" Poe said, bowing his head respectfully. 

Shay’s father stepped forward. "Verrun Pewcha.” A comfortable smile played across his face as he held out his hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Commander. I can’t thank you enough for bringing my girl home.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir, believe me.” His eyes shifted towards Shay. "It's kind of becoming my self-appointed duty to make sure your daughter smiles all the time." 

Shay could have snorted out loud at what Poe just professed, but it was her father who began to laugh. In fact, it was her father’s surprised, deep-bellied laugh - the one he let loose whenever he really liked what he heard - kind of laugh Shay realized she really missed. 

"Self-appointed!?" Verrun declared. He locked one arm around Poe's shoulders. “Well then! Sounds like you and I are going to get along juuuuust fine, Commader." 

As Verrun led him into the house, Shay saw Poe glance over his shoulder. An unabashed expression donned his handsome face, clearly proud of himself for having so quickly won over her father's approval. 

_He makes this almost too easy_ , Shay thought as she followed the two men into the home. _Then again, Poe makes everything easy._

  


* * *

  


The beautiful part about having brothers who loved flying and tinkering with electronics was the fact that they had a _lot_ to talk about with Poe. As Shay's oldest brother spent quality time getting to know Poe, they found themselves deep in discussion over the latest and greatest star fighters. This afforded Shay some time alone with her father. He sat on her old bed, watching as she gathered the rest of her belongings into a travel bag. 

"Commander Dameron seems to genuinely care for you" Verrun mentioned. 

Shay found herself standing over a pile of clothes, not all unlike as she had when she packed for Lahsbane. "I know he does, Papa." She looked over at him, hands on her hips, a smile on her face. "I care about him too." 

"Then you two should go out later. Do something together on your one day off." He gave her an encouraging smile, but he saw Shay's protest already brewing. 

"Papa, I'm not spending the time granted to me anywhere but with you." 

Verrun chuckled. If he had a galactic credit for every time he heard that phrase from his daughter... 

"Besides" Shay said, tossing another piece of clothing into the growing pile, "Poe would probably object to it as well." 

“Ohhh, but that is where you are wrong!" Verrun sat up proudly. “I already brought it up to him, and he agreed it was a fine idea." 

At first, Shay didn't believe her father - but then she noticed the way he was looking at her, his eyes bright and his expression as stately as it was calm. That told her all she needed to know. 

"Well, thank you for that, then" she said with a smile. "I don't suppose I'll have many days off from here on out, will I?" 

He didn’t suppose she would, but he stayed silent. Verrun loved his daughter more than there was depth to the galaxy, but he worried for her. He always did. His beloved wife died so suddenly, and Shayavi was his only girl. The notion sat heavy on his mind, even as he sat there watching his little girl packing for what could very well be the last time he saw her. His heart ached, but he kept it to himself. 

Shay sighed as she stared down at the pile of clothes. "I hate packing." She stepped over the pile and took a seat next to her father. "I'd just as much rather wear the same outfit every day." 

"You never were the type for frilly things, were you?" he said, chuckling. 

"Ahhhhh Papa...some things never change." If she had known her father's heart was aching at the same time hers was, she may have mentioned it...but she, too, kept it a secret. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

In response, Verrun leaned his head against hers. "Your mother would be proud of what you're doing." 

"I hope you are as well." She lifted her head and looked at him. "You _are_ proud...right? I know I left a few weeks ago so quickly, and without--" She stopped when her father patted her cheek, the way he did when she was little and was getting ahead of herself. 

"Darling, you're doing what you've always wanted to do...what your talents require of you" he said. "And you're using them for the greater good. The galaxy needs more of the likes of you and Commander Dameron." 

She saw in her father's eyes the truth in his words, and that brought her great comfort. But there was sadness within his eyes as well. Her father could hide some things, but couldn't hide everything. 

"Take heart, Papa" she told him, clasping his hand in hers. "Pantora is safe for now. But know that if it ever becomes unsafe, I'll do everything I can to warn you. I'll leave the Resistance and I’ll come straight--" 

"--No." He shook his head exactly once, silencing her. “You must stay with them, you hear me? You do _not_ come back for me or any of your brothers." 

Shay stared at him. "But Papa..." 

"No" Verrun repeated again, squeezing her hand. "Promise me, 'Yavi." He didn't make his request unkindly, but he made sure he said it firmly. He needed Shay to promise she wouldn't leave the safety of the Resistance. He may lose his life in this growing war, but he would die with some peace knowing his daughter was safe. 

"I promise" Shay replied, feeling her throat tighten. "I won't leave the Resistance." 

Verrun gave her a pained smile. "Thank you." 

  


* * *

  


Despite her dislike for packing, it afforded Shay the ability to see everything she owned in one fell swoop. As such, it helped her to settle on at least one outfit to wear out with Poe that evening. Traditional Pantoran attire were made of the same color palette as that of the moon's landscape: rich shades of burgundy and fuchsia mixed with deep grays and blues. As a result, much of Shay's clothing ranged in those realms of color, however one particular outfit stood out to her. With a devilish air, she selected it as the outfit for the night. 

As Poe donned a navy button-down shirt his usual dark brown pants, Shay changed into a pair of fitted black breeches, and a high-necked, long sleeve maroon bodice for her top. It was this particular top that she chose with purpose: in the center of the bodice was a keyhole opening that exposed just the right amount of cleavage. It was as far from Shay's usual frumpy mechanic's suit she wore, which was why she chose it. 

The look on Poe's face when he first saw Shay was all the reward she needed for being bold in her outfit choice. His large eyes widened further as she approached him, offering her his arm. 

" _Wow_ , Shay.” His stare lowered slowly down her lithe body. “I, uh…." 

She gave him a knowing glance, linking her arm in his. "Watch yourself, handsome. Your mouth is hanging open, and my father is still watching.” She gave an innocent wave back to her father as they walked away from the home together. 

Poe closed his mouth, but never pulled his gaze from Shay. "You're ridiculously gorgeous, you know that?" 

Shay had to laugh. She was enjoying this version of dumbstruck Dameron. "So you're saying you like it?" 

Poe exhaled a laugh. “ _Y_ _eah,_ that's one way of phrasing it." He felt his groin tightening as he said it. “I’ve just never seen you so…” 

“Clean?” she teased. 

“I don’t know - I kinda like it when you’re covered in grease” he said with a wink. This got another laugh out of Shay, which was music to his ears. 

In all honesty, Poe found Shay naturally stunning. That was what he liked most. But as they walked to the hoverstation together, arm-in-arm, they looked like a real couple. No longer were they a sweaty, greasy, bloody Resistance duo, but a _real_ couple. The kind of couple he always wanted to be a part of but never could. Until now, it was only something he thought about when he was lonely, when he was with the wrong woman and wishing he was with the right one. 

_I guess I’m with her now_ , Poe thought with a grin. He couldn’t really believe it, but the beautiful woman on his arm was proof he wasn’t in one of his old lonely dreams. 

"And to think" he said, pressing a kiss to her temple, "you thought _I_ was thetroublemaker." 

Shay laughed right out loud, remembering how she called him that back when she didn't know his name. "Do you think somehow you're not?" 

"I might be - but tonight, you're definitely going to earn that title" he told her with a grin. 

“Fair enough” she replied. 

As Poe and Shay reached the city’s hoverstation, their talk turned to various other topics of interest. They were still getting to know one another, and little moments like the ones they shared on the train ride they cherished greatly. Without the call of duty requiring them to be somewhere, Poe and Shay were able to really explore how they worked together outside the Resistance and all that came with it. It came as no surprise to either of them when they realized they still made a good team. They rode their similar wavelength just as in sync as ever. 

Eventually, as they neared the city hover station, their talk turned to how they should spend their free evening together. An idea sparked in Shay's mind, though she mulled it over silently before giving voice to it. 

“So….there's this one cantina…” she began. 

“I like where this is going” Poe said encouragingly. 

Shay bit back a smirk. "I haven't been to it in a _long_ time" she told him. “Last I remember, it hosted quite the crowd. Whether we go all depends on how adventurous you're feeling." She said this with a flair in her voice, knowing very well Poe would be up for anything. His reaction didn't let her down. 

"Are you kidding?” His laughter caused his face to crinkle happily. "Alright babe, Lesson Number 1: I’ve never met a cantina I didn't like." 

"Lesson Number 2is _I knew that_ " Shay fired back with sass. “Does this mean you're game?” 

The train came to a halt and the doors drew open. Poe hopped out, then offered a hand to Shay to escort her onto the platform. "Game as ever" he answered, taking her hand. "Lead the way.” 

Whatever worries either of them had, whether it was about their most recent mission or any future fears, completely evaporated as they went in search of Shay’s old favorite cantina. They needed to refer to a public holoboard to get them there, since her memory was a bit shaky on its location, but they found it fairly quickly after. 

As they approached, the pair could already hear the music from outside in the street. Once they entered, it wasn’t just the loud music they were hit with, but a rather boisterous crowd packed within. The source of the music was a live band performing on a small stage located near one end of the bar. A semi-circular bar stood as the focal point of the cantina, with hundreds of the galaxy’s wide array of races filling the space across the floor. 

Poe’s natural protectiveness took over as he reached for Shay's hand and took the lead. He led them through the throng of guests, his eyes roaming for a free table or booth which they could occupy. 

“Over there! To the far right!" She had to elevate her voice to be heard over the music. 

Poe saw where she pointed and led her through the crowd. Many had drinks in their hand and watching the band while others chatted to one another in whatever their native language was. 

One thing Poe could never shake, no matter where he was or what he was doing, was how he always scanned a crowd for potential enemies. He could blame the second-nature of this habit on his upbringing, but now - with a new war raging in the galaxy - he was almost always on high alert, especially in a crowd. As he and Shay took their seat in the booth, he was already eyeing each one of the characters near them. 

“You’re doing it” Shay said. 

Running a hand through his hair, Poe leaned partly across the table between them. “Doing what?” He looked at her, knowing very well what she was referring to. “Am I doing something?” 

Between the innocent way he was looking at her, the stubble framing the mouth she desperately wanted to kiss, and the single wavy piece of hair that had fallen over his forehead, Shay had forgotten what she was even going to say. “You’re ridiculously handsome, you know that?" 

This got Poe laughing again, and for a second, Shay thought he looked a little humbled by her compliment. She couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his laugh. The way his face scrunched up when he was truly happy was everything to her. She made a mental note to tell him how much she loved this about him later. 

Reaching across the table, Poe took both of Shay’s hands in his, closing the remaining amount of distance between them. “Kiss me.” 

“Right here?” She played coy. “In front of everyone?” 

“As if there’s anything to hide….” He leaned in closer, his eyes lowering to her mouth as their lips brushed against each other’s. When he pulled back, his gaze was calm and content. “Now…how about a drink?” 

“I would love one.” 

“Name it, and I’ll get it.” 

“Surprise me.” Shay slid back as Poe stood. “But make it good.” 

“Roger that.” He squeezed Shay's shoulder as he passed, then made his way to the bar. On his way, he paused a moment to check out the band as they wrapped up their final song of the set. They weren’t bad, but he’d seen better. 

_At least I can hear better now,_ he thought as he sidled up to the bar. 

Most of the stools were occupied, so he stood near the end and waited until one of the three bartenders sought him out. As he waited, he found himself scanning the crowd again. In his head, Poe heard Shay’s warning coming back to him, but he couldn’t help it. In a room full of strange beings, he took it upon himself to stay alert to anything - especially when he was with Shay. 

“What can I do fer'ya?” 

Poe’s attention was drawn back to the bar to the bartender. He was a tall Falleen with black hair tied back away from his face. “Yeah, you got Osskorn Stout here?” 

“Got plenty’a it.” 

“Two of those, then.” Poe made sure to give a nod of thanks as the bartender went to fetch the drinks. 

As he waited, he dug in his pockets for credits when he heard a commotion coming from the other end of the bar. When he looked up, he saw two hooded figures pointing at him. The second they saw Poe spotted them, they took off. 

Red flags went off inside Poe’s brain. He dropped the credits and went after them, pushing past customers who were in his way. Ahead, the two hooded figures increased their pace from a hurried walk to a jog, making for the exit at the back of the bar. 

Poe felt adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he bolted through the guests. He almost tripped someone, apologizing quickly as he hurried past. When he finally made it past the densest part of the crowd, he increased his own speed to a full-on run and finally caught up to the slower of the two. He gripped the back of the cloak and hauled the fugitive to the ground. He hauled them forcefully onto their back, lifting them by the collar with both hands. 

When it became clear who it was that Poe was clutching by the neck, his face screwed up with hate. He immediately let go, as if who he touched had stung him. He reached for his blaster - but he forgot he wasn’t wearing one. 

In those precious few seconds, Brrang — a member of the Ranc gang who had been hunting Poe and the Resistance for months — had leapt to his feet and took off for the exit. 

Any other time, any other day, Poe wouldn’t have thought twice about following him with the intent to kill. 

Now, the only thing on his mind was getting back to Shay and getting her out of there. 

  


* * *

  



	10. Chapter 10

As Shay waited for Poe to return with the drinks, she quietly watched a couple of female Pantorans not far from where she sat. They had been laughing and talking closely with one another about something that was obviously very amusing. It was nice to see, especially to Shay. Considering how much was going on beyond the atmosphere of her home moon, the more she saw people laughing, the more all the fighting beyond Pantora became worth it. If she could somehow contribute to a cause that would ensure more of the galaxy's inhabitants lived long enough to laugh and enjoy life together, then she was doing what she knew in her heart was right. 

Her focus on the Pantoran's happiness was abruptly broken by Poe, who took her by surprise when he slid to a stop in front of her booth. His eyes were wild and his breath short and tight. 

"We gotta go." 

"What? Why!?" 

Poe grabbed her by the arm. "No time" he said, pulling her from the booth. "We gotta find a ship." 

Shay's mind was a flurry of questions as she was led away from her seat. She felt her heart rate quicken in fear just from looking at Poe. His face left little to the imagination: whatever they were running from, it wasn't good. 

As quickly as they could, among the turning heads and staring eyes of the cantina's guests, Shay and Poe hurried from the bar and emerged onto the street. Poe quickly scanned the surroundings, then turned to Shay. 

"What's the quickest way to the docking yard?" he asked, urgency in his voice. 

"You have _got_ to slow down" Shay said, feeling Poe's desperation transferring to her. "Tell me what's going on." 

He shook his head. "It's too long of a story and we _have_ to leave this planet. Trust me - the safety of the Resistance is at stake right now." 

From somewhere behind them, a blaster was fired. The laser skimmed the top of their heads, and both Shay and Poe ducked. It hit the wall of the building, showering them with exploded rubble. 

Poe moved his body over Shay's, safeguarding her from anything further. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Brrang coming towards them. _“We need to move it!"_

They took off at a sprint for the next alleyway over. As they ran, Shay dug frantically in the small purse she'd brought and withdrew a small blaster. As they rounded the corner, she held back and started firing at Brrang. 

Poe spun around, his face contorting as he saw Shay backing away while firing at the same time. "You have a _blaster_ with you?!?!" 

"I told you!" She fired a final time, then turned and started to run. "My brothers always said to carry one!" 

Poe smiled for the first time since he saw Brrang. He took off running alongside Shay as they fled the streets of Pantora City. Passers-by looked at them strangely as they blew past, entering a curved alleyway that temporarily shielded them wandering eyes in the street beyond. There, they caught their breath and crouched low against the wall. 

"So...." Shay said, her breathing ragged. "You were saying?" 

Poe's eyes stayed focused on the street. "We need to get to a ship, but not _our_ ship." When he looked to her, his gaze turned apologetic. "As you can see, we're being followed." 

"So I gathered" she replied. "And who are we being followed by, exactly? Please don't tell me it's the First Or--" 

Poe clamped a hand over her mouth, then looked around to see if anyone heard. Shay immediately felt stupid for having almost said it out loud, but she couldn't believe they were being followed at all, let alone by the damn First Order. Now she understood why Poe couldn't explain what was going on just yet. 

"We should make for my father's house" Shay told him. "We'll take one of my brother's ships." 

Poe snapped his fingers. "Bingo." 

With Shay's hand in his, they took off for the train. Poe had no idea where Brrang could have gone, but it seemed they lost him for the time being. He also had no idea who Brrang was with at the cantina, but he had a good enough idea. It didn't matter. None of it did. They found him....somehow....and as long as they knew where _he_ was, they weren't far from knowing where the Resistance base was. He had to protect D’Qar at all costs. 

While they were on the train, Poe took no chances. He shielded Shay with his body as they stood in a corner away from the other passengers. Luckily for them, the amount of people leaving the city wasn't nearly as many as the ones going in to the city. Because of this, it was easy for Poe to spot anyone who looked suspicious, but his gut told him the gang couldn't track them by foot. They somehow had a way of tracking him in flight, even when he wasn't in his X-wing. The puzzle of this racked his brain, driving him to anger, even as they left the train and hurried on to the Pewcha home. 

Once they arrived, Shay led Poe back to the landing pad behind the house. Her father had acquired a modest amount of acreage when they moved into the home, though it wasn't much. It was enough, however, to host three small passenger ships and one Planet Hopper, all of which were old beat-up things used by her bothers to get between Orto Plutonia and Pantora. 

Poe stared up at the ships, nodding and smiling. "Yeah, yeeeaaah...these'll do." He turned to Shay. "Grab what you can and meet me back here, alright? In the meantime, I'll get one of these going.” In saying this, he noticed that Shay's face had softened. Where she previously looked determined and strong, had now given way to the gravity of the moment. 

Poe took a step closer to her. "I know" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. His gaze was tender; he could feel the every emotion she felt in that moment as if they were his own. In a way, they had been…when he was younger. "It's not ideal at all, or even close to what we had planned." 

Shay nodded sympathetically. "It's alright. It's our life now, isn't it?" She could see him agreeing with her, even as he leaned in to kiss her. 

"At least we have each other in all this, right?" He cracked a grin, trying to help in any way he could. Luckily, Shay smiled back, and he felt himself grow calmer at the sight. 

"I'll make it quick" she told him, then kissed him once more before heading back to the house. 

_Okay Shay,_ she coached herself, _it's the moment you've been dreading, and you have to do it quick._ She flung open the door to the house and entered and saw her father was already coming down the stairs. He was dressed in his sleeping robe, but he looked alert. 

"Yavi?" 

"Papa." She rushed into his arms, giving him a hug. "Something's happened--" 

"--Are you alright?" He held his daughter's face out before him. "What's wrong?" 

"Poe and I….” _Just say it, Shay._ “I'm sorry Papa, but we have to leave." 

Verrun's brow creased. "Now?!" 

Shay nodded, fighting against the tears that were fogging her eyes. "It's the..." She hesitated, then told herself _screw it_. "It's the First Order. They found us and they’ve been following us for who knows how long." She saw the confusion and fear on her father's face at her mere mentioning of the FO, but it was the reality of her life. "I wish I had the time to explain, Papa, I do..." 

"You must go" he told her. "Waste no more time. Get your stuff and go, as fast as you can." 

He understood, and Shay was ever-thankful. She gave him a dutiful nod, then bolted upstairs. At the same time, her brother, Tillum, had awoken and encountered Shay on the stairs. 

"We're taking your ship" Shay told him as she ran past. "Hope that's okay!" 

Tillum, still sleepy-faced and confused as to what was even going on, merely shrugged. "Is Commander Dameron flying it?" 

"YES" she called from beyond the walls of her room. 

Tillum smiled. "Niiiiiice." 

In her bedroom, Shay scooped up everything she still had lying on the floor and shoved it into her travel bag. She sat on it to get it to shut, finally able to zip it. Taking a quick glance out her bedroom window, she saw Poe firing the engines of her brother's ship. 

_Now or never, Shay. Time to say goodbye to your past._

She swallowed every ounce of fear and sadness and hoisted her bag, then made her way downstairs. 

  


* * *

  


Poe lost a little of his fear of Brrang and the rest of the Ranc gang the second he sat down inside the ship. One look around the cockpit was all he needed to get familiarized with the make and model. He initiated pre-flight sequences, feeling more secure by the minute. As long as they were in a ship and he was flying it, they'd be safe. That much he guaranteed. 

Lifting the headset on, he adjusted the mouthpiece and got to work on initiating contact with D'Qar. There was absolutely no chance this plane had a tracking device on it, so he felt safe enough to make contact from there. He was just about to radio the base when the cockpit door _whoosed_ open, revealing Shay. 

"How'd it go?" he asked. Seeing how strained her face looked, he likely already knew the answer. 

"It is what it is." Shay dropped her bags in the back of the ship and took a seat next to Poe. "Let's just get out of here." 

Poe took his headset off and turned in his seat. "Shayavi." 

She didn't want to look at him, but she did. 

"It's never really goodbye" he told her. "We get to keep them with us, in our own way, even when they're not there. And....I _know_ it's not the same, but...it's still pretty good." 

He attempted a smile, but it came out crooked and bashful. Shay felt exactly one tear escape down her cheek because of this. Poe's expression held nothing but concern for her. He was still sweaty from all their rushing around, and his hair was, once again, a delightful mess. Everything about him, including his words, comforted her. 

"Thank you" she said, truly appreciative of everything he was. 

He nodded, then slipped his headset back on. Shay did the same, fitting her brother's headset on over her violet hair. Instead of looking like a real couple as Poe had thought earlier in the night, they now appeared as merely overdressed pilots. This thought occurred to Shay as she strapped herself into the safety restraints, listening as Poe radioed the Resistance. 

"This is Commander Poe Dameron, requesting urgent communication with General Organa" he spoke into the mouth piece. He pulled the ship off the ground just enough to retract the landing gear. "I'm currently located outside Pantora City, requesting _urgent communication_ with General Organ--" 

"--General Organa here. What's the issue now, Dameron? I thought I told you to enjoy yourself?" 

Both Poe and Shay smiled when they heard her voice. 

"Right, yeah - and we were" Poe spoke. He flipped a level and ignited the secondary engines. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but I can confirm that the Ranc gang has been following us - and they’ve likely being doing so all the way from Lahsbane." 

Silence hung on the line. 

"You're kidding" came General Organa's voice. 

Poe shook his head as if she was there. "I wish I was, General." He tilted his chin at Shay. "You ready?" 

"As I'll ever be" she replied, forcing a smile. 

Poe brought the ship further off the ground, gaining clearance from the house and the rest of the community. As he began to fully explain the details of their story to Leia, Shay listened as well, learning about his long and exasperating history of outrunning the gang of bounty hunters. 

As they pulled away, Shay looked down and watched as her home, her father, and her brother disappeared below her. 

_Goodbye Pantora,_ she thought bleakly. At least she succeeded in the two things they came for: to get more of her belongings, and to say goodbye to her father. It had been quicker than she ever expected, but she still got to do it. 

_"You be good, Yavi. Make your mother and I proud."_

She smiled at the memory, then turned her sights ahead as the darkness of space came towards them. 

  


* * *

  


The personal passenger ship they’d taken from Shay’s brother had more room than the small fighter they’d taken to Pantora. It had a modest bunk area, a storage unit (full of Shay’s brother’s tools, snacks, and oiled-up clothes), as well as a full selection of freeze-dried food in case of emergency. 

Poe and Shay stood together, hands on their hips in similar fashion to each other, staring at the food stores. “It’s not exactly a nice dinner out, but I’d love you treat you?” he told her. 

Shay laughed. “How can I say no?” 

Poe reached up and selected a larger bag of something. He was already smirking as he read the back. “Okayyy, so for starters, we have Salar fish and rice.” He reached up and grabbed another bag. “Ah! And here we have Rycrit Stew. A Ryloth specialty, I’ve heard” he joked. 

Making a face, Shay shook her head. 

“Right. Horrible. Let’s see…” Poe rummaged into the back of the shelf and pulled out another bag and flipped it over to see the contents. What he saw brightened his face and he tapped the bag. “This is the winner." 

“Hit me, then” Shay said, folding her arms over her chest. 

“Corellian noodles with rancor sauce.” He chewed his bottom lip while grinning. “Yeah?? Good?? Come on, this stuff is gourmet.” 

His excitement was infectious, and she began to laugh at him. “Alright, alright, whatever you want - I’m fine with.” 

“You will _not_ be disappointed." 

“Shall I boil the water?” 

“Nope. I told you: my treat.” Poe motioned toward the small bunk, then kicked a wood crate over and placed it in front. “Have a seat. I’ll prepare dinner, if you prepare the drinks.” 

Shay nodded. "Deal.” 

They split up: Poe went to find the water stores and a heating source while Shay produced a few dusty bottles of ale she found in her brother’s storage. She blew the dust off and wiped at the label, seeing it was the usual beer he drank back on Orto Plutonia. She wasn’t much into the stuff, but it would have to do. 

As she passed by the cockpit, Shay made sure they were still on course via autopilot. Unfortunately (or perhaps _fortunately_ ) for them, her brother’s ship was not equipped with a hyperdrive. As a result, their return trip time nearly tripled. However, the good news was they didn’t need to go all the way back to D'Qar. The plan, formulated earlier with General Organa, was for the Resistance to intercept them in the event that the gang somehow followed them. The Resistance was already running scans and utilizing scouts on a nearby planet to try and intercept the gang. If they were successful - they would begin an airstrike. 

For now, however, all Poe and Shay had to do was wait. 

As Shay arrived back at the bunk area, Poe already had a small torch unit boiling water on the crate. Shay lifted the bottles up for him to see, watching as his broad smile grew further. 

“You’re my savior” he said with a chuckle. He took one of the bottles and snapped open the cap. “What shall we toast to?” 

Shay popped the cap off her bottle and thought for a moment. “Hmmm….” 

“I know.” Poe’s smile weakened a little, but never lost its glow in doing so. He raised his bottle and stared at Shay with great esteem. “To Verrun Pewcha, for being a stand-up guy who raised one hell of a daughter.” 

Shay’s heart began to throb in her chest, her love for Poe growing harder and faster than ever before. “That’s a toast I can get behind” she said, feeling her emotions overflowing. “To my father, then.” 

“To Verrun” Poe agreed. 

They clinked their bottles and drank in honor of Shay’s father. 

“I want to thank you again” Shay told Poe. She took a seat on the cot and gathered her thoughts. “What you said before, when we left Pantora…It meant a lot. I’ll be thinking about your words for a long time.” 

“That’s good” Poe replied, sitting next to her. “What I said to your father wasn’t a lie. I _want_ to make you happy. And not just here and there or whenever it’s convenient - I want to make you happy _all the time_.” 

Shay lifted a hand to his face, smiling as she gazed into his eyes. “How did I ever get so lucky?” 

“You?” Poe shook his head and looked down his bottle. “No no. If anyone here is lucky, it’s me.” 

Shay pulled him closer and felt the heat of his body as he leaned into her. He gazed at her through heavy-lidded eyes as they nuzzled noses. Shay’s focus lowered to Poe's lips, parted and full and everything she needed in that moment.  


As she drew his mouth to hers, Poe cupped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Shay loved the way he kissed her; she could never get enough of the possessive way he held her, or how he moaned deep in his throat whenever he lost himself in the kiss. It was as if he was always trying to prove his feelings for her with his mouth and his tongue in way words never could. She was addicted and Poe was her ultimate fix. 

The only thing in that moment that could have separated them was their dinner boiling over - and that’s precisely what happened. They both jumped at the sound of water overflowing, spilling over the crate onto the ground beneath their feet. 

With a laugh, Poe sprung forward and grabbed the food as Shay threw a blanket from the cot onto the waterlogged ground. 

They stood looking at one another, then burst out laughing. 

\+ + + 

Following their dinner, sleepiness overcame the duo. So much had happened in so little time that they couldn't escape their weariness forever. As a result, they moved to the cot together; Poe lying on his back with Shay in his arms. His fingers lazily played through the length of her hair as they cuddled. The feeling was soothing to the both of them, though particularly so for Shay. With the warmth of Poe's body beneath her, his arms cradling her possessively, she allowed herself to close her eyes as she rest against his chest. The rhythm of his breathing was like a lullaby, easing her eyes closed. 

Every now and then they'd talk a little, but mostly they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. 

"I've been meaning to ask" Poe said, breaking the silence. "I noticed you don't have your family's yellow markings on your face." 

Shay propped herself up on one elbow to see him. He was the first person to ever ask her why she didn't wear the typical Pantoran clan markings, so she didn't exactly know how to answer. 

Poe mistook her hesitation as reluctance to answer. "You don't have to answer, of course..." His face turned a little worried now, but Shay's smile proved he didn't need to be. 

"No, it's not that. I'm just.....trying to figure out a way to phrase it without sounding like an ungrateful daughter." She facially shrugged. "I guess it's because I wanted to define myself somehow. I obviously love my family, but I always felt like I wanted to stand alone, if that makes sense?" 

"You wanted to create your own future." The corner of his mouth ticked upward. "I understand that all too well." 

Shay figured he would. If anyone understood her in this crazy world, Poe was becoming that person. 

"Have you thought about what your markings look like?" he asked her. "You know...whenever you decide to get them?" 

"I haven't." She felt guilty for her answer, but it was the truth. Once again, there was no judgement in Poe's gaze. 

"Maybe the right inspiration hasn't come yet" he said. 

"Perhaps you're right." 

He palmed the back of Shay's head, gently easing her down onto his chest. She snuggled in close, her arm wrapping about his torso. In this simple position, Poe took nothing for granted. He felt more fulfilled holding Shay, playing with her hair, pressing his nose against her head and inhaling her sweetness, than any other manner. 

That wasn't to say he couldn't get hard in five seconds flat if he needed to. Shay's body was an utter playground to him. From her perky breasts to the taught pane of her belly, down to the curve of her ass - there wasn't an inch of her that didn't turn him on. The way they were so utterly in sync during sex - more than any other in his past - it would keep Poe coming back for more. She showed him how much she needed him, _wanted him_ , during sex, and he would answer her desire any time she wanted and then some. 

But that wasn't the sort of need that Poe craved as much as the one he felt currently. When Shay reached for him in the middle of the night, he answered with his touch, letting her know he was there. When she put her arms around him there on the cot, needing his protection and wanting his comfort, he gave her that without question. Shay's desire for him was one thing, but her need for him was an altogether special thing he never wanted to take for granted. She wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with her. He'd do anything he could to show it. 

All of it brought a subtle smile to his face as he laid there, fingers tangled in her long hair and her breath on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, living in the moment and never wanting to leave the security he found in her. 

  


* * *

  



	11. Chapter 11

Eight hours after their initial contact, the Resistance transports were finally within range of the rendezvous point agreed upon with Poe and Shay. 

It was officially the next morning — or whatever time it was in their part of space — when Poe awoke to his portable time unit beeping. Since he was solely in charge of not missing the rendezvous point, he set a rough alarm for when he thought they might be near the point so there was no chance of missing it. 

Reaching over, Poe silenced the timer and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Next to him, Shay slept soundly and peacefully. He slipped out from his position next to her as quietly as he could, hoping to let her sleep a little longer. It came to mind how helpful it would have been to have BB-8 with him. Since both of them had been so comfortable there, Poe could have kept sleeping and left his droid to run the ship in his absence. In any case, he still felt more refreshed than he had in days, and both his body and mind were ready to go for whatever awaited them next. 

After returning to the cockpit and checking the onboard flight panel, Poe realized they were almost to the rendezvous point. He estimated another half hour or so to go. With a flick of a few buttons, he brought the ship out of autopilot and transmitted the coordinates to the Resistance, confirming their position. In just moments, the Resistance transmitted their positioning in return. He’d been close: less than 20 minutes before they reached their rendezvous. 

By the time the Resistance transport arrived, Shay had joined Poe in the cockpit. He saw her slide into the co-pilot chair still looking slightly out of it. Her grogginess made him smile, as did her slightly mussed hair. “Good morning, Bed Head.” 

She smirked at him as she lifted on her headset. “How long have you been up?" 

“Not long, don’t worry.” 

Shay still looked dismayed. "You could have woken me, I wouldn’t have been upset.” 

“I know.” Poe reached over and patted her knee. “I wanted you to sleep as long as you could.” 

He gave her thigh a squeeze, and Shay covered her hand with his own. “You’re sweet. Thank you.” 

Poe was glad to hear it. He let his gaze linger on her as she ran her fingers through her long hair, trying to straighten it and make it look less slept-in. Such a simple act brought Poe so much pleasure to watch. 

“Are they close?” Shay asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

“The Resistance is about five minutes out.” He pulled his gaze away from her primping to the control panel in front of him. “Actually — make that one minute. They’re coming out of hyperspace as we speak." 

As the Resistance fleet appeared out of hyperspace, all the transports they expected to see hovered before them. This was quickly followed by two massive freighters that loomed on either side of the main transport, which neither Shay nor Poe expected to see. 

"They sure brought a lot of backup" Shay said curiously. She glanced sideways at Poe. “What do you make of it?” 

He gave a half-shake of his head. “Not sure…not yet, anyway.” As much as he wanted to be surprised by this, he wasn't. It meant more than Shay realized, but he held off from telling her in case he was wrong. His guess was that Resistance scouts had been successful in locating the Ranc gang. This would explain why they brought freighters with them; they probably contained all they needed for the impending air strike. He'd hold his breath though, until he received official word that his hunch was either true or false. 

The Resistance transport's massive docking doors slid open for their arrival, and Poe brought their ship in to the hangar. As he directed the ship onto the platform, he noticed his black and red X-wing parked in line next to the rest of Black Squadron's X-wings. Seeing this made him realize that his hunch was probably true. 

He and Shay exited her brother's ship, grabbing their personal gear and headed for the main briefing room where they were to meet with the General. On their way there, Shay sensed something was afoot. Various members who passed them in the hallways kept a fast pace with little more than a quick acknowledging nod. She saw uniformed Lieutenants with datapads in their hands and pilots in their orange flight suits, carrying helmets at their sides as though they were heading somewhere. 

The thing that gave it away to Shay was the determined look on Poe's face. "They found Brrang, didn't they?" she asked him, noticing his jaw tighten. 

He looked to her with commiseration. "That's my guess." 

_Fuck_ , she thought. _And he's going to lead the air strike._

They arrived together to see General Organa and her closest advisers, including one jittery-looking C3PO, standing together in a small circle that included some of Poe's crew. They were already dressed in their flightsuits, tubes and straps aplenty. 

"So!" Poe said, entering the circle. "What'd we miss?" 

Shay took a spot beside him, her eyes going straight to the General. She gave Shay a sympathetic look that spoke of apology for so many things. 

"I'm glad to see you both" she told them. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances." 

"Please tell me you found them" Poe said, eager to get to work. 

"Our scouts near Andelm 4 intercepted their communications and caught up to them" Leia replied. Now, her shoulders collapsed a little, her head lowering. "I don't see how we can avoid a strike against them. However long they've been following you, we _cannot_ allow them to reach the First Order. Not with the information they have now." 

Poe straightened his spine. "You've got nothing to worry about, General." His eyes shifted to those in the Black Squadron standing nearby. "We've got this, don't we team?" 

There was an utterance of agreement among the other pilots. Their sense of duty was visible in their body language as they stood by their Commander. 

Leia clasped her hands behind her back and carefully looked at each one of them. "This won't be easy. They've got sophisticated equipment, for a bunch of lousy bounty hunters, thanks to the damn First Order." 

"They may have more money, but they don't have us" Poe told her. "And they sure as hell don't have our spirit." 

It was the first smile Leia had that day. "You've got that right, Commander." 

Poe felt proud not only of her, but of the rest of the Resistance. This was a true chance to silence a nagging source of frustration that had been irritating him _and_ the rest of the Resistance for far too long. He looked forward to being the one to put an end to it. 

"The gang's positioning has been located, all we need is to get this show on the road" Leia continued. "Please assemble the rest of your squad and meet back here in no more than 30 minutes. We've got a little time, but not much, so make it quick. I'll give you my final briefing and then we'll begin the strike." With a tip of her head, she eyed Poe's in his current attire. "And I know you look sharp in that, Dameron - but see about changing before you fly out, would you?" 

A smirk crossed his face. "Yes, General." 

With this, she dismissed them. As the small group disintegrated, Poe motioned for Shay to walk with him. He noticed earlier when the General had mentioned the imminent air strike that Shay's eyes had lost their glimmer. He liked to think he knew her enough by now to sense when she became troubled by something, and he sensed it there in the briefing room. 

"Hey" he said, gently massaging the back of her neck. "Don't look so worried, okay?" 

"How _can't_ I?" she replied. The tension she felt was obvious in the tone of her voice. "The General said this wouldn't be easy. I have a tendency to believe her, after what we've seen." 

Poe stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced her. "You remember what I said to you before Lahsbane?" 

Shay partly rolled her eyes. "You said that _it normally isn't_ easy" she answered, remembering well the moment he first said it. 

"And..." 

"And... _we'll take it step by step_." 

Poe smiled at her. "Exactly." 

Shay's mind was arguing with all of this inside herself, but Poe's kind gaze quieted some of the storm that was brewing. Despite this, she still felt on edge. There were so many emotions between the two of them now. Their connection wasn't just some passing thing. It had real depth, and Shay didn't want to lose that. Every mission going forward meant more was at stake of being lost...and she was tired of loss. 

Taking a step closer, Poe studied the worried look on her face. "You're actually afraid, aren't you?" His voice was full of realization. He could read her expression, seeing the distress in her eyes as she nodded. Without another thought, he drew Shay into his arms and held on tight. "Please don't worry." 

She paused long enough to close her eyes. "I already told one man I love goodbye today" she said, her voice muffled against his arms. She pulled back and looked into his dark eyes. "I don't want to have to do it again." 

Poe felt his blood halt in his veins. There was question written all over his face as he stared at her. "You....?" 

Nodding, Shay began to smile. "Yes, Poe." 

He stared at her in awe, feeling his heart nearly burst. "So we're doing this now?" Glancing around, he let out a disbelieving laugh. "Right here in the hallway?" 

Shay nodded again, trying to keep a straight face but he was making it difficult not to. "What's there to hide?" she said, repeating the very phrase he'd used on her at the cantina. 

A wild grin spread across Poe's face. In the catch of her breath, he took her mouth by force, thanking her, proving to her what he felt in return. He was always trying to prove to her. He would never stop. 

"I'm not going anywhere" he breathed, his forehead pressed against hers. "I _will_ come back to the person I love." 

His admittance caused Shay to exhale in relief. She caressed the stubble along his jaw affectionately. "Promise?" 

"Promise." 

Those words had become their thing, but so had one other gesture. 

Shay pulled the chain she still wore from beneath her top and slid it over her head. This time, she was the one to wrap it around Poe's neck. "I think you're the one who should be wearing this right now" she told him, eyeing the band lovingly. "Let it be my promise, as well as yours." 

Poe didn't think Shay understood the importance of her act, and that's why he loved her for it. He knew he had a way of placing too much symbolism on certain objects that were sentimental to him, but they gave him strength. Now, he would bring both of the women he cared for on his missions. 

“You’ll be listening in, I’m guessing?” he asked, referring to the raid about to take place. 

“Of course.” Shay gripped his chin and stared at him. “Don’t do anything stupid to show off.” 

Humbly, Poe shook his head and smiled. “I won’t.” 

This pleased her enough to let go. "Please be careful, Poe.” 

He pressed a single kiss to her forehead and drew her back into his arms. "I will, babe." 

  


* * *

  


As Poe went to change into his gear and gather the rest of his squad, Shay went back to her quarters and grabbed a few select tools from her collection. She hurried back to the hangar where dozens of people were helping to get the ships ready for imminent take-off. With purpose, she headed right for Poe’s X-wing and called up to the external socket area behind the cockpit. 

“BB-8!” She waited until the little droid’s domed head appeared. "You got a second?” 

A surprised and excited _wrrrrpppp!_ was heard, then the droid disappeared again. A few moments passed before Shay saw his body drop from the holding point onto the ground. 

She knelt as he rolled forward, nudging him happily in response to his greeting. “Good to see you too, cutie.” She held up the tools she had in both her hands. “You guys have a big mission ahead, and I don’t want any unforeseen mishaps occurring as long as I’m able to prevent it. You care if I poke around and make sure you’re ready to go?” 

BB-8’s photoreceptor eye moved and refocused on her, processing what she was saying. Poe never allowed anyone to touch him for repairs, and he was given strict orders not to allow it to happen. But he liked Shay, and he knew Poe liked her even more. All of it went against his coding, though, so there was some hesitation. 

Shay nodded, understanding. “I know what you’re probably thinking, but….” She looked down, her face strained as she allowed a bit of fear touch her heart again. “I just don’t want to lose him, you know?” Her eyes moved up to the droid. “ _Either_ of you.” 

A sad little _Wrrrmmmm_ emitted from BB-8. It went against his coding, but he trusted Shay. He saw Poe and her kiss. He saw Poe leave for her room and not come back until the next day. He may have only been a droid, but he understood what all of it meant. 

And so, in one quick motion, BB-8 opened all of his tool bays for inspection. 

Shay’s face brightened, and she began to laugh. 

“Excellent — this won’t take long” she told the droid. “I’m just gonna tighten everything up and make sure you won’t have an hesitation in helping him up there.” 

BB-8 spun his head on top of his body in cheer. 

It was the first time BB-8 allowed anyone, other than Poe, to do maintenance on him. It was a sure sign of the trust Shay had already established not just with Poe, but Poe’s right hand droid and best friend. Though Poe never saw this happen, BB-8 would later tell him - and Poe’s growing love for Shay would triple as a result. 

  


* * *

  


Like every other mission the Resistance embarked on, a crowd had gathered inside the communications room. Many were mechanics like Shay, while others were of different ranks and positions. All stood around in nervous anticipation, their eyes downcast as they listened in. 

Shay sat on one of the nearby benches, her hands clasped in front of her with her elbows resting on her knees. She stared at the floor, her expression shielded by her hair. She tucked a piece behind her ear and sat up, wiping her clammy hands on her pants. 

_Breathe, Shay. Just breathe. It'll be alright_ . 

The General stood near a few of her Lieutenants at their desks, communicating directly with Black Squadron and the other fighters who joined the raid. Various voices could be heard over the speakers in the room, Leia listening to each pilot as they began the attack. Then, it was nothing but periodic explosions followed by commands given by Poe. 

Shay sat listening, trying to make sense of the utter chaos that was taking place. Prior to now, she never really listened with this much investment before. She usually just waited to hear how much work she'd have to do once the missions were over with. _Now_ , Shay sat listening solely for Poe's voice among the barrage of laser fire, wishing against wishes he wasn't one of the explosions that rattled the speakers within the room. 

_“Keep your sights to the west, Blue Squadron - we don’t want them sneaking up on us.”_

_“Copy that, Black Leader.”_

More explosions, followed by more silence. 

_“Black Leader - watch your back!”_

_“COPY - I see him! Alright Black Squadron - I need ya. Attack formation!”_

A longer moment of silence now. Only Shay’s imagination could only assume what was happening. General Organa bent over one of the desks, getting a better look at something on one of the Lieutenant’s screens. 

“Get me Dameron” she instructed. 

Shay’s attention perked as she watched Leia speak directly to Poe. 

“Commander, you’ve got seven TIEs behind you coming out of hyperspace” she radioed. 

_“TIES? Where did—“_

An explosion cut his voice off for a moment. 

_“Where the hell are they coming from?”_

Leia switched screens at the desk. “They must have a base somewhere close by we weren’t aware of….Just watch yourself - be ready when they arrive.” 

_“Ohhh I’m ready, trust me!”_

Shay smirked from her seat. She could almost hear the grin on Poe’s face. 

Leia stood upright again and began to pace, wearing away the minutes of silence that hung over the room. 

_“I have visual! Seven TIEs coming at us, Black Squadron. Defend the fleet.”_

_“Copy that, Black Leader.”_

_“Copy Black Leader. Already locked and loaded on two of ‘em.”_

_“BB-8, fire all thrusters. Let’s get these bastards!”_

It went on like this for an indefinite amount of time. Shay lost herself in her own thoughts as she tried to play out the events she was listening to in her mind’s eye. There were just too many out there; all different call signs from different squadrons. The only people she recognized was Poe, and those she met on Lahsbane. 

When she heard the first loss from Black Squadron, she lowered her head into her hands. It was one of the Black Squadron members that had spoken to her around the fire on Lahsbane. One of those that came to her and Poe’s aid after they’d been tortured. It hurt to hear, especially when Poe radioed to the others. 

_“May the Force be with you, Black Nine. Stay tight, Black Squadron. Don’t let his life be lost in vain.”_

Shay heard the hurt in his voice and it made the moment all the more real. How Poe managed to do what he did, day in and day out, she had no idea. Just when you were befriending someone, learning to trust them with your life, their lives were taken. This was the first time she’d experienced it, but Poe did this over and over again. It gave Shay a new perspective on just how strong and resilient he was. 

_“Incoming, Black Squadron! We’ve got a battleship cruiser on the playing field. Stand by.”_

Leia spun on her heels. “A _battleship?”_

Watching with wide eyes, Shay saw Leia return to the command desk. 

“Commander Dameron! Do you copy?” 

_“Loud and clear, General - just a little busy here!”_

Several explosions could be heard in the background. Leia waited until they were no longer audible. “Explain what you see, Commander." 

_“Single ship. 150 meters in length. Possible cloaking device. Definitely a Sienar Fleet.”_

“Shit” Leia uttered. 

More silence. 

_“We’re losing too many, General”_ came Poe’s voice. It sounded strained, but not desperate. “ _I’m going to engaged the battleship. We gotta do something here, or we’re gonna lose everyone AND the mission.”_

Shay shot up in her seat. _He’s going for the battleship?_

Leia was shaking her head. “Commander, listen to me - DO NOT attempt to take out the battleship alone. We’ll send more backup—“ 

“ _Already on the approach, General! Not far now.”_

Leia was staring at her Lieutenant, her mouth a tight line. “Why do I even bother…” 

Shay would have smiled, but she was too nervous. She glanced around at the others in the room, but none of them seemed phased. They did, however, move closer to the speaker system. 

“ _Black Squadron, this is Black Leader - I’ve got a clear shot at this thing. Cover me as I go in.”_

“ _Copy, Black Leader. Right behind you.”_

More blasts. More screams. More death - from what Shay could tell - and not a utterance from Poe. She had no idea how much time passed during that stretch, and not a bit of what she heard sounded good for the Resistance. She wished she could see what Leia saw at the desks. She wished she knew what was going on rather than sitting there helplessly listening to the chaos. 

Several minutes passed with no update from any of Black Squadron. Even the General seemed nervous now, her expression turning graver by the minute. 

Leia pressed the comm button and radioed Poe. “Commander Dameron, come in.” 

Silence. 

Shay could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she held her breath. 

“Commander Dameron, do you copy? Come in” Leia repeated. 

Still silence. 

The seconds ticked by like molasses. 

“ _Affirmative, General! This is Commander Dameron. Do you read me?”_

The crowd within the room uttered a collective sigh of relief. Shay’s shoulders collapsed as she finally exhaled, thankful to hear Poe’s voice once more. She looked across the space between her and General Organa, whose eyes connected with hers. Leia gave her a sympathetic smile, then radioed Poe once more. 

“Update us, Commander: What’s going on out there?” 

Poe’s comm line was left open, and Shay could hear him struggling with something. There was more than one voice, which didn’t compute. She looked to General Organa, and she could see in Leia’s expression she questioned the struggle and other voices on the line. 

_“_ Commander Dameron, I order you to explain what is going on—" 

“— _Great news, General!”_ said Poe, interrupting her. _“I kinda took a detour and wound up inside the battleship. I’ve apprehended Brrang and have him cuffed. I’m bringing him back with me.”_

A chorus of cheers sounded across the briefing room. Shay sat silently amidst the clamor around her, too stunned to move. _He actually went onto the ship and got the bastard,_ she thought it pure awe. 

General Organa, against everything inside her that told her to do otherwise, radioed Poe and congratulated him. “Fine work, Commander. Now get you and your squad back here ASAP.” 

“ _Copy that, General. Is my mechanic there?”_

Shay heard this and looked at Leia in surprise. All other eyes in the room turned to Shay in just as much surprise as she felt in that moment. 

General Organa smiled. “She is, Commander.” 

_“Great. Tell her I’m coming home - and she’s gonna have her hands full when I return.”_

Whether it was out of relief or out of love, Shay exhaled a soft laugh. Her gaze met General Organa’s, and all she could do was raise her hands and smile. Leia understood all too well. She returned Shay’s gesture with a respectful nod. 

“Looks like she’s ready for you, Commander” she told Poe. “See you when you arrive.” 

_“On our way, General. Black Leader out.”_

A round of applause rose within in the briefing room. After all the failed missions - the Resistance could finally notch a success in their belt. A sense of renewed hope was evident in everyone as they hugged and high-fived each other. 

Shay felt the overwhelming love in the room and her love for Poe in that moment. She closed her eyes and wished a silent prayer of thanks, then headed straight for the hangar. 

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE:
> 
> Hello everyone! We're almost to the end of this particular installment in the world of Shayavi and Poe, with one final chapter left to go.
> 
> I have grown to love these two as I have written them, and have plans at the end of this story to discuss where they'll go from here once I wrap it up. So stay tuned for the last chapter, the finale of this story, and my final note at the end. -Winter


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Black Squadron and the rest of the remaining fighters made it back to the hangar, Shayavi found herself surrounded by hundreds of others who had come to greet the fighters. She found a semi-quiet spot where she could be alone to watch the X-Wings fly in, not far from where Poe’s docking stall. 

One by one the various ships flew in, parking tail-in as they landed. Engines flared orange and then diminished, allowing the sound of cheering bystanders to be heard. The heat of the exhaust warmed Shay in the cold hangar, as did watching the heartfelt welcoming the pilots received. She saw Wex arrive first, then Kun, Pava, and all the rest of the Squadron arrived. As the pilots climbed down from their ships, they were greeted with congratulatory cheers and hugs from those who waited on the ground. It was bittersweet; they had lost one of their own on this mission, but it wasn’t a waste. They hugged each other as much as those who had come to greet them, but their happiness was tinged with an element of sadness as well. Still, the buzz in the air all spoke of the same thing: _they finally won one._

Poe was the last of the squad to arrive. Shay walked forward, watching his cockpit shield lift to reveal him dragging Brrang from inside. The bounty hunter's ankles were bound, as well as his wrists, and Poe never looked prouder. He was uttering some colorful words as he hauled Brrang not-so-gently into the hands of Resistance security officials. He stood there a moment and watched as they took him away, reveling the sense of accomplishment that had come over him. 

But then all of that changed the moment Poe turned and saw Shay. She was waiting next to his ship calmly, her expression a mix of love and admiration on her face. 

“Hey Troublemaker” she said with a smirk. 

With a laugh, Poe ran and scooped Shay into his arms, spinning her around as she shrieked happily. She was so thankful to feel him again in her arms; to hold him tight and feel the life within him. He may have smelled like leather and exhaust and something else distinctly Poe, but she loved it. He made it back, and _they finally won one._

Shay slid down to the ground but remained in Poe's arms.He was staring at her with the excitement and energy that radiated from him naturally, amplified now by the success of his mission. _“_ So…I have my hands full, huh?" 

Poe grinned playfully. “In more ways than one.” He lifted an eyebrow towards his ship. “Kinda banged it up again.” 

“Nothing I can’t handle, trust me.” She tugged at the belt loops on the waist of his flight suit, moving his hips tighter against hers. Even though all the gear on his flak vest, she still wanted him closer. “What’s the other way I have my hands full?” 

A curl of a smirk formed on Poe's lips. “As if I even need to tell you” he said with amusement. 

Their mouths connected, and for a brief moment, they felt like they were the only two people in the hangar. It was the same spot where they’d first met, and under similar circumstances. Weeks ago, when Shay was assigned to Poe’s ship, she had no idea it would lead to so much more. Fixing his ship had led to an adventure she never thought possible within the Resistance and within her own life. Had she known she’d be standing in the same spot, with the same troublemaker of a pilot, she would have laughed. 

But here Shay was, locked in Poe’s arms with his loving gaze focused solely on her. He removed one of his gloves and gently caressed her cheek. 

“The repairs can wait this time” he told her. There was a gentleness in his voice, as well as in his touch. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Arm in arm, Poe and Shay left the noisy hangar together, in search of the time alone that they had both grown to cherish with one another. 

  


* * *

  


Later that night, after all the post-mission briefings, after the news that Brrang had been one of the reasons the Mission to Lahsbane had failed, and after the news that the Resistance discovered the hidden First Order shipyard in the Outer Rim — Poe and Shay finally found the peace they wanted together. They fell asleep in Poe’s bed curled up in one another’s arms, with BB-8 charging silently nearby. 

Given all the excitement and action of the past few days, Shay thought she would be so tired she may sleep indefinitely. Instead, she found herself awake in the middle of the night on her back, with Poe lying on his stomach between her legs. She groggily looked down to see a mess of dark waves against her chest. Her legs were bookends to his torso, his arms hugging her hips as he slept. Even then, Poe looked as unfairly handsome as ever. 

Shay smiled as she watched over him; happy he was so comfortable with her. She was afraid to shift beneath him or move whatsoever for fear she’d disturb him, but the urge to touch him was too much. Lighter than a whisper, she brushed her fingers over his hair, smoothing it back in long, gentle strokes. He sighed at her touch, nestling his head deeper into the softness of her breasts. 

Her smile grew. _Ahhhh…what am I going to do with you, Troublemaker._

She brushed her hand over Poe's forehead, smoothing back his thick hair in another light stroke. Since his breathing never changed, she assumed he was in a deep sleep. She wondered if he was dreaming, and if so - what could he be dreaming of? She hoped it was a good dream. 

_Where is all of this going?_ she wondered silently, gazing down at Poe’s eyelashes flush against his cheeks. He had beautiful lashes. 

_Should I be worrying about this? Or do I just let things happen as we go along?_

Another pass through his hair with her fingers. Yes, he was definitely in a deep sleep. 

_I don’t think I should be worrying about this._

He’d brought her home to see her father in the middle of a war. They’d been through something unthinkable back on Lahsbane. He’d seen her greasy, dirty, covered in pollen, half dressed, fully naked, and fully cleaned up. And here he was: asleep in her arms like a little boy who just wanted to be hugged. 

_No,_ Shay thought with a smirk. _I definitely don’t think I should be worrying right now._

Beneath her, Poe shifted slightly. Shay held her hand up so as not to wake him, waiting to see what he would do. He merely readjusted in her arms, bringing his hand up to palm her stomach and rest his face against it. 

She waited a few seconds, then resumed her gentle strokes through his hair. More of his face was exposed now that he shifted, and Shay noticed there was just a hint of smile on his lips. 

_I hope you are happy, Poe. I hope I make you happy. I hope, somehow, you know you can escape with me._

Soothed by her own thoughts and the soft repetition of touching Poe’s hair, Shay eventually lulled herself back into a blissful sleep. 

  


* * *

  


Following the capture and interrogation of Brrang, knowledge of how the Mission to Lahsbane had gone so wrong was revealed. New honing technology that the First Order secured had allowed them to track Poe in his various ships. Now, with Brrang in custody, the Resistance had gained valuable insight into this technology. They were already on their way to developing and using it as well. The Mission itself may have ended horribly wrong, but the benefit the Resistance received in the end gave meaning to all that Poe, Shay, and the Black Squadron had gone through. They still didn’t have information on Skywalker’s whereabouts, but General Organa wouldn’t give up the search. 

By order of General Organa, Shayavi was permanently assigned as Poe’s mechanic, as well as the Black Squadron’s personal mechanic on all future missions. Whatever adventures awaited Poe and Shay, they’d take on together as a team. 

And oh, the adventures they would take. 

  


* * *

  


End! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> And so it is! I really hope you all enjoyed this story, and by the feedback I've received - it sure looks like you have. Thank you again for everyone's support and comments, favs, subs, and the like. It means the world to me. For those of you who left reviews: thank you! I've responded to all of them privately and will always do so.
> 
> One final announcement: *because* of the overwhelming response to this story, I would like to continue Poe and Shay's adventures and write future installments of their relationship together. Now that Shayavi, as an OC, has had development and has obviously become a fixture in Poe's life, I'd like to write more stories with them together leading up to the events of The Force Awakens. If any of you would like something like that, please let me know! I'll probably do it anyways, but support always helps ;)
> 
> Thanks again, and May The Force Be With You! -Winter.


End file.
